A Surprise For Starlight
by Phoenix710
Summary: Hunter plans to give his mother the best birthday gift ever, a reunion with her husband. As he and the other Rovers make their plans, Parvo and Groomer once again escape from prison, and they plan to rob the Smithsonian. Can the Rovers stop them?
1. A New Day Begins

**A Surprise For Starlight**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710**

**Summary: ****Intending to give his mother the best present ever for her birthday, Hunter begins searching for his father, with the ultimate objective of bringing him to Road Rover Headquarters so that his parents can be reunited. Hunter locates his father in Oregon, but before he can head out to pick him up, the Rovers are informed as to Parvo's latest plan. He and Groomer have their eyes on the exhibits at the Smithsonian Institute in Washington, D.C., and the Rovers must stop them before they ransack the entire museum. Can the canine heroes stop the massive heist, and still return home in time for Hunter to present his mother with the gift she'll never forget? **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Road Rovers, nor do I claim the rights to any of the characters associated with the series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers, and were created by Tom Ruegger. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Songs:**

**Hunter and Colleen's duet: 'Now and Forever'-Robbie Danzie and Takao Naoki**

**Starlight's song about Ranger- 'My Will'-Dream**

**Chapter One: A New Day Begins**

Hunter began to stir as the sun came through the curtains of his bedroom. He looked over beside him, letting his eyes take in the sight of Colleen as she slept peacefully next to him. Her lovely face was graced with an equally lovely smile, and she spoke softly in her sleep. She said, "My dear Huntie…I love you, and only you."

Smiling, Hunter leaned down to kiss her, and he said, "I love you too, Colleen…with all my heart."

With a soft yawn, Colleen woke up and stretched, and then she turned to look into Hunter's eyes. Every time she looked into his warm, loving brown eyes, she was always reminded of how lucky she'd been to marry him…no other dog could ever possibly make her feel the way he did. Colleen gently started running her hand over the fur on the back of Hunter's neck, as she wrapped her other arm around his shoulders. She said, "Huntie…I know in my heart that you are the only one I'll ever love, now and forever more. I don't know what I'd do without you, 'luv…and I'm glad I'll never have to find that out."

Hunter smiled as he looked into Colleen's shining blue eyes, so warm and full of love. He said, "Colleen, nothing can ever make me stop loving you…not even death itself. I'll always be with you, for all of eternity. In fact, I've got a song that's perfect for saying just that…a duet called 'Now and Forever'.

Colleen embraced Hunter, and she said, "My dear Huntie…that song sounds so perfect for us…and our destined love."

Hunter gently took Colleen's hands in his, and then the two of them then began singing, letting the sweet words of the song flow to the core of each others' heart.

Colleen: _'Sometimes I feel so all alone_

_Finding myself callin' your name…'_

Hunter: _'When we're apart, so far away_

_Hopin' it's me that you're thinkin' of'_

Colleen: '_Could it be true, could it be real?'_

Both: '_My heart says that you're the one.'_

Hunter: '_There's no one else, you're the only one for me.'_

Both: '_Yes, this time my love's the real thing._

_Never felt that love is so right._

_The world seemed such an empty place._

_We need someone we could give our all._

_Baby, it's you, we'll be together now and forever.'_

Colleen: '_Could it be true, could it be real?'_

Both: _'My heart says that you're the one.'_

Hunter: _'There's no one else, you're the only one for me.'_

Both: _'Yes, this time my love's the real thing._

_Never felt that love is so right._

_The world seemed such an empty place._

_We need someone we could give our all._

_Baby, it's you, we'll be together now and forever._

_Never felt that love is so right._

_The world seemed such an empty place._

_We need someone we could give our all._

_Baby, it's you, we'll be together now and forever.'_

Colleen said, "Huntie, you were right…that song was perfect for us. I know in my heart that we'll always be together."

Hunter pulled Colleen into a warm hug, and he began running his fingers through her hair, while tracing her spine with the other hand. She gently caressed the fur on the back of his neck with one hand, while wrapping her other arm around his shoulders. Hunter said, "Colleen, you know how my mom's birthday is coming up in three days, right?"

Colleen smiled, and she said, "Of course, Huntie. I was planning to go out with Sam and Kasha to pick up a gift for her after breakfast. What are you planning to do for her special day?"

Hunter replied, "Well…I was thinking back to the conversation I had with her about dad, and just last night, the thought came to me about re-uniting the two of them. She's missed him for so long, and I don't think there's any gift that I could buy in a store that would bring more joy into her life than having her one and only love back at her side."

Colleen hugged Hunter, and she said, "Oh Huntie…that's such a wonderful idea!! I've always wanted to meet your dad, and from what mum's told me about him, he sounds like a wonderful dog…just like you. How are you planning on finding him, Huntie?"

Hunter pulled out his computer, and he said, "After breakfast, I'm gonna come up here and use the same surveillance satellite linkup that I used to find mom. After I find out where he's at, I'll fly out there myself, while you and the others stay here with mom and the kids. I'll bring him back here, put him through the Transdogmafier, and then bring him out to see mom. After that, we'll let them have some time to talk. Once they've had time to chat, we'll have a special family dinner out on the beach."

Colleen said, "Huntie, there's no doubt in my heart that you are the most loving, kind-hearted, and wonderful male dog that's ever been born…and I'm so glad that destiny brought you into my life."

Hunter kissed Colleen again, before they both headed into the shower. Once they'd finished cleaning up, they woke up the kids, and Hunter started teaching Alex to use his speed, while Colleen gave Cassie and Kayla some light martial arts lessons. The twins were now nine years old, and Kayla had recently turned six. The three of them would one day form the next team of Road Rovers, along with Blitz and Sam's eight-year old daughter Karina, and Alek, the seven-year old son of Exile and Kasha. Kayla was growing especially close to the young male Husky, and Alex had a soft spot for Blitz and Sam's daughter. Alex and Hunter finished their morning drills, and Alex said, "How'd I do this time, Dad?"

Checking the stopwatch, Hunter said, "You're really getting up there, son. You ran the little training course in 10.2 seconds…your best run-through yet. The radar gun's got ya clocked at 42.75mph…that's almost half of my top speed. I'm proud of you, son…you've been training hard, and I know that you'll make an excellent Road Rover when it's time for you and your sisters to don the armor, after we retire."

Alex replied, "Thanks, dad. I've been training out on the beach while Grandma watches us. Let's go get cleaned up, and then we can go meet mom and my sisters, and then we'll wait for Grandma to join us for breakfast."

Hunter nodded, and then he and Alex walked into the shower. While they cleaned up, Colleen and Kayla went through some basic training routines, while Cassie worked on a practice dummy made to look like Parvo. Kayla watched her mother do a quick knife-hand chop/elbow/rising kick combo, and then she copied the technique flawlessly. Colleen said, "Nicely done, my little darling. You've definitely got the potential to be as good as I am. You as well, Cassie…you both make me so proud to be your mother, and I love you both."

Cassie walked over and hugged her mother, and she said, "I love you too, mom."

Kayla said, "Me too, mommy. Thanks for teaching me…I hope I can be as good a Road Rover as you and daddy are."

Colleen laughed, and she said, "Kayla, you'll do just fine…you've got your daddy's smarts, his speed, and my agility…plus you've got the same golden heart that made me fall in love with your daddy. Now then…let's just wait for your dad and your brother to come out, and then we'll go meet Grandma for breakfast."

Cassie hugged Kayla, and then both of them hugged their mother again. Hunter and Alex walked out, and Hunter shared a warm hug with his wife and children, before Colleen took their daughters in for a shower to get the sweat out of their fur. When they came out, they got themselves dressed, and then they headed out to wait for Starlight.

**Starlight's room…**

Starlight woke up slowly, stretching her arms and legs, before pulling a fresh set of clothes out of her closet and heading into the bathroom for a shower. As she walked into the bathroom, she thought of all that she'd been through since coming to live with her son and the others…she'd adopted Colleen as her daughter, and just recently, she'd been added to the reserve list, just in case anything happened to incapacitate Hunter or Colleen again. She shuddered as she remembered Hunter's near-death experience just a few months ago. He had been less than two hours from a fever-induced cardiac arrest, when Colleen had arrived just in time to give him the antidote. From what she'd seen of Gustav Havoc, the fiend behind the evil plan, Colleen had come within an inch of killing him…she'd seen the bruises on Havoc's neck from Colleen's hands, and his face had been a wreck. She turned her attention to happier matters…namely her vacation in Italy with her family. Hunter and Colleen had enjoyed themselves so much on their second honeymoon, and Starlight couldn't help but notice the strength of their love for each other. She'd loved her husband Ranger just as much, and even to this day, she still wished that she could see him again. As she finished her shower, she climbed out and toweled her fur dry, before putting her clothes on. As she did so, she thought to herself, _'Oh Ranger…I wish I could see you again…even if it was just for a little while. I want you to know that I'm not angry with you for leaving…you couldn't help it. If I ever get the chance to see you again, I'll gladly take you back, my love. I know that you never got to see him, but our son Hunter's such a wonderful dog…he's the leader of a brave pack of canine heroes, he's married to the most beautiful and caring young lady…one that I'm so very proud to call my daughter, and they've given me three lovely grandchildren. You'd love them so much…and I hope you do get the chance to see your family someday. I dedicate this song to you, in the hope that we'll see each other again. Be well, my love.'_

With that, Starlight began singing, not having any idea that she would soon have her fondest wish granted.

'_I wake from my sleep and face the day, _

_That I have the hope to reach you someday, _

_I cannot go on take other steps, _

_'cause my way is not easy to go. _

_No, even I do really wanna see you, _

_I need to take my time, _

_Spend some days alone, being be myself, will be all I do _

_If doesn't exist an everlasting love in which I could believe, _

_I got hurt because, _

_I was very awkward _

_Know it but I don't want no losing, no! _

_Thinkin' of you made me cry, _

_So my eyes, they were filled with tears, _

_And all I've got is my will to be with you again. _

_Thinkin' of you made me cry so many times, _

_The only thing that made me strong was you, _

_And I have my will to be with you someday. _

_I felt like I was so independent, _

_And I kept the words, and I want you to know. _

_You were the one who made me smile, _

_when you saw my tearful face _

_I won't waste more time, _

_I'm gonna take the chance to say these things to you _

_When the day will come, _

_I'll be strong enough _

_My voice will be so loud, _

_now cast a sound _

_Thinking of you made me cry _

_See my eyes _

_They were filled with tears _

_And all I've got _

_Is my will to be with you again _

_Thinking of you made me cry _

_So many times _

_The only thing that fed my soul was you _

_And I have my will to be with you someday ._

_[Short interlude] _

_Thinking of you made me cry _

_See my eyes _

_They were filled with tears _

_And all I've got _

_Is my will to be with you again _

_Thinking of you made me cry _

_So many times _

_The only thing that fed my soul was you _

_And I have my will to be with you someday.' _

When she had finished getting herself ready, Starlight walked out into the hallway, and she saw her son and daughter, along with her three grandchildren. Kayla said, "Good morning, Grandma!!"

Starlight picked up her youngest granddaughter, and she said, "Good morning to you too, Kayla. How are you today?"

Kayla said, "I'm fine, Grandma. Mommy said that I'm really doing well with my practice. You should see Cassie though…she's so fast already, she hit her punching bag at least ten times in under a minute."

Starlight said, "I'm sure you'll be able to do it soon, honey. You've got my son's genes in you…and any daughter of my son is gonna be a terrific Road Rover someday. Speaking of which…Good morning, Cassie, Alex."

Cassie hugged her grandmother, and so did Alex. Cassie said, "Grandma, I heard you singing in there. That song was so pretty…who were you singing about?"

Alex said, "From the sounds of it, I'm sure he meant a lot to her, right Grandma?"

Starlight replied, "Yes, Alex…I was singing about your grandfather. He never even got to meet your father, since the farmer chased him away after he found out that I'd married a mixed breed. He tried to make me feel like a dirty mongrel afterwards, but I would never let him make me feel ashamed…I loved him, just like your mother loves your father in spite of him being a mixed breed. Like your dad…Grandpa had a pure heart, a kind soul, and that's why I loved him enough to have his pup."

Colleen wiped tears from her eyes, and so did Hunter. Kayla said, "I hope you get to see him again, Grandma…I wish I could meet him too."

Starlight said, "He'd be so proud of you all…especially you, son. You've done so much for so many, and you've never lost any of the wonderful traits that led to you and Colleen falling in love. I'm sure he'd agree that you're the best son any dog could ask for…just like Colleen's the perfect daughter."

Hunter replied, "Thanks, mom. I love you."

Starlight hugged her son, and she said, "I love you too, Hunter…and you too, Colleen. Even though you aren't my daughter by birth, I still consider you to be part of my family. You've given my dear son so much love and devotion over the years, and I know that as long as he has you, nothing will ever break his heart. You make me so very proud, Colleen, and I'll always think of you as my second child."

Colleen pulled Starlight into a hug, and she said, "Thank you so much, mom…I lost my real mom when I was just a pup, but when I met Huntie, he gave me the true love and devotion that I'd always wished for, but never thought I'd get, being born in the gutters of London. When you adopted me as your daughter, that was the happiest day of my life since Huntie and I got married, and I could never tell you just how much I love you. How about we head downstairs for breakfast, and then after I come back from shopping for your birthday gifts with Sam and Kasha, we'll wait for Exile, Blitz, and Shag to come home, and then we'll all go have a nice picnic lunch on the beach."

Starlight replied, "That's so sweet, Colleen…I can't wait!!"

Hunter smiled as he led the way downstairs. He thought to himself, _'Mom, I promise you this…your birthday this year is gonna be one that you'll never forget.'_

**Blitz and Sam's room…**

Drying his fur off after his shower, Blitz looked across the bathroom to where Samantha was involved in similar activities. The lovely black and gold-furred female German Shepherd finished drying her hair, and then she walked over to Blitz. He put his towel back on the rack, and then he pulled his wife into a warm, loving hug. She snuggled her head up against his chest for a few minutes, and then she looked up into his eyes. She said, "Good morning, Blitz. Did you sleep well last night?"

Blitz smiled at Samantha, and he kissed her cheek, before replying, "Of course I did…how can I not when I've got you in my arms, my love. Sam, you and Karina both mean the world to me, and I'll never stop loving you, not for as long as I live."

Samantha replied, "I love you too, Blitz…ever since the day we married, you've been nothing but wonderful to me. I thought I'd never be able to feel joy, after my old family was killed by that bastard arsonist…but when I met you, we both filled the void in each others' hearts, and now, I know that we'll always be together, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Blitz hugged his wife one last time, and then they pulled their clothing on. Karina entered the room, freshly showered and ready for the day ahead. She looked just like Samantha, except that her fur was dark brown and gold, like her father's. She said, "Good morning, mom and dad. Are you ready to head down for breakfast…I can smell Uncle Hunter cooking homemade muffins…and they smell great!!"

Blitz and Sam both smiled at their daughter, and then the two of them headed downstairs to join their friends.

**Exile and Kasha's room…**

As Kasha came out of the bathroom, she finished drying the fur on the back of her neck, after putting her clothes on. When she walked out into the main part of her room, she smiled at the sight before her eyes. Her seven-year old son Alek was learning how to do maintenance work from his father. Exile was fixing Blitz's AM/FM radio alarm clock, and he'd taken it apart on his workbench. Alek sat next to him, holding a multi-purpose precision tool, while Exile worked on the receiver. Exile said, "Now son, can you please be handing me voltage tester?"

Alek replied, "Da…here is tool, father." Exile accepted the voltage tester from his son, and he attached the positive and negative leads to the appropriate contacts on the circuit board. When he was satisfied with the status of the device, he said, "Now, please be passing the screwdriver, son."

Reaching over, Alek picked up the requested item and placed it into his father's hand, and Exile then proceeded to close up the now-repaired radio. He said, "There…Comrade Blitz's music machine is good as newski. Now then…I will be going in for shower, and then we will join comrades downstairs for breakfast. How does that sound, my little snowflower?"

Kasha replied, "Like music to my ears, my handsome hero Husky. I will wait hereski with Alek, while you get cleaned up. I love you, Exile."

Exile leaned down and kissed his wife on the nose, and he said, "I love you too, Kasha. Thank you for all your help, Alek…you make me very proud to be your father, and I know you will be great Road Rover someday."

Alek smiled, and he replied, "Da…I learned from two very good teachers…my parents. Have good shower, Father…and then we will go and see our comrades."

Exile headed into the bathroom, after grabbing a fresh set of clothes from his closet. After twenty minutes, he came out all fresh and clean, and then he joined his wife and son as they headed downstairs to join their friends for breakfast.

**Kitchen of Road Rover HQ…**

Hunter heard the timer beep on the oven, and he pulled out the trays containing the muffins he'd made. First came a tray of blueberry muffins, then a tray of cranberry muffins, and finally, a tray of pistachio muffins. He set the trays down, and Colleen said, "Oh my…Huntie, those smell abso-bloomin'-lutely incredible!! I'm so glad I was able to find someone like you that cooks with the same great skill that you use to lead us in battle."

Hunter reached over and hugged Colleen, and he said, "You're a wonderful young lady, Colleen. I've never known anyone that was as smart, loyal, charming, strong, and beautiful as you are, aside from my mother. You're everything I've ever dreamed of, and so much more. You've become the core of my soul, and I'll never let you go."

Colleen replied, "I know, Huntie…I'll always be right here at your side. Now then…I think I'll have one of these pistachio muffins."

Hunter took out a paper plate, and then he placed one of the muffins onto it, before sliding the dish over to Colleen. She kissed him on the nose, and then she sat down at her usual spot, after pouring herself a glass of orange juice. Hunter took a cranberry muffin, and Starlight chose a blueberry one. Both Alex and Cassie chose a pistachio muffin, while Kayla decided on a cranberry muffin. They had just finished sitting down, when Blitz and Sam walked in, along with Karina. Exile came in just seconds behind them, along with Kasha and Alek. Kayla excused herself, and she went to give Alek a hug. The young Husky gently embraced his friend, while Alex did the same with Karina. Before she made her way back to her chair, Cassie walked up and hugged her brother, and she said, "How are you today, Alex?"

The young male Retriever/Collie mix replied, "I'm doing great, sis. How about you?"

Cassie said, "Couldn't be better...we're all happy, healthy, and together as a family. I don't think anything could ruin this perfect day."

Alex and Cassie hugged one more time, before returning to their seats.

Blitz took his spot at the table across from Starlight, and Samantha sat down next to him. Karina's chair was in the middle of the two of them, and over to Samantha's right were Exile and Kasha, with Alek in the middle. Blitz and Sam both decided on a cranberry muffin, while Karina chose a pistachio muffin. Exile picked blueberry, while Kasha and Alek decided on a cranberry muffin. Shag grabbed a pair of blueberry muffins…one for himself, and the other one for Muzzle. The Rottweiler ate his breakfast in under a second, and he bounced up and down happily. Hunter said, "I see that Muzzle likes my cooking…how is it, guys?"

Blitz said, "Hunter, these have to be the best home-made muffins I've ever had…the cranberries are still fresh, the muffins are light and fluffy, and they literally melt in your mouth…and I love the cinnamon that you sprinkled into them for extra flavor!!"

Hunter replied, "Thanks, Blitz…that's nice."

Colleen said, "He's right, Huntie. I swear…I've never had tastier muffins than these, and I couldn't ask for a better group of friends…or a better family. I love you all."

Hunter blushed, and Starlight smiled. She said, "We all love you too, Colleen…especially Hunter and I…not to mention my three darling grandchildren."

Colleen hugged her mother, and then she did likewise with Hunter and the others in turn, before going back to her breakfast. After they had finished eating, Hunter and Colleen helped Starlight clean up, while the kids decided to go down to the Rec Room until their parents were ready to go out shopping. Alex and Karina started up a game of Ping-Pong, while Cassie played one of the Pinball machines. Alek and Kayla were playing air hockey, and as they got into the game, Kayla fired a shot off the right wall that deflected into Alek's goal. The young Husky said, "That was great shot, Kayla…you are great player, just like both your mother and father. They were right to say that you would be great Road Rover someday…just like you already are my best friend."

Kayla smiled, and she replied, "Thank you, Alek…you're my best friend too, and I know you'll be just as good as your parents are. They're right to be proud of you, and if you ever need help, I'll always be here for you."

The two of them hugged, and then they went back to their game, which Kayla eventually won 10-9. She and Alek hugged once more, before going back up to join their parents.

Alex and Karina were tied 14-14 in their game, and for the next five minutes, they batted the ball back and forth over the net, neither one of them able to score the winning point. They both had the gift of super speed, but Alex then remembered a trick that his father had taught him…putting a backspin on the ball. He executed the maneuver, and it caught Karina off guard completely. She moved to intercept, but the ball flew right past her. Alex said, "That was a great game, Karina…you almost had me a few times there. If you're that good at ping-pong, I'd feel sorry for any bozo that finds himself unlucky enough to take you on in combat, once we become Rovers ourselves."

Karina said, "You're really good yourself, Alex. I can tell you've got your dad's speed and quick wits, and your mom's agility…you'll make a great leader someday, and I just know that your mom and dad are gonna be really proud of you, just like I'm proud to call you my best friend in the world."

Alex hugged the young Shepherd/Doberman mix, and he replied, "You're my best friend too, Karina…and I'll always be watching out for you."

The two friends waited until Cassie finished her pinball game, and then they all headed back upstairs.

Hunter smiled when he saw the kids come up, and he said, "I'm going to go and see The Master now, but I'll see all of ya when you get home. Have a fun trip, guys. Oh…and Colleen…"

The pretty Collie walked over to Hunter, and she said, "Yes, Huntie…what is it?"

Hunter kissed her, and he said, "I love you, Colleen."

Colleen kissed Hunter in return, and she replied, "I love you too, Huntie. We'll be back soon. Sam, Kasha…let's head out."

The other two female Rovers headed out with Colleen, and the three of them were soon joined by Blitz, Exile, and Shag, along with the kids. Muzzle stayed behind, and he decided to follow Hunter into Professor Shepherd's office.

Hunter walked down the hall, until he reached the door to the office. He knocked, and then he heard The Master's voice. He said, "Come in."

Hunter opened the door, and he said, "Good Morning, Master. Can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

Professor Shepherd smiled, and then he gestured to one of the chairs in his office. He said, "Good morning, Hunter…and by all means, you can always come and talk with me. What's on your mind?"

Hunter cleared his throat, and then he replied, "It's about my mom, Master. Her birthday's in three days, and I want to make her birthday this year extra special…one that she'll remember forever."

The Master smiled, and he said, "That's a wonderful thought, Hunter. So what are you planning to do…take her out to dinner, buy her something special, or cook her favorite meal here at home?"

Hunter said, "None of the above, Master…I'm gonna give her the present that she's always wanted…I'm gonna find my father, bring him back here to HQ, and then I'm gonna put him through the Transdogmafier so that my mom can have her fondest wish granted. After they've had time to talk, THEN I'm gonna cook a special birthday dinner for her, and during dinner, he can get to know Colleen and the kids."

The Master smiled, and then he replied, "That must be the most wonderful gift idea of all, Hunter…you truly are a remarkable young dog, and I can see why Starlight is so happy to call you her son. You have my full and undivided support, Hunter…and don't worry, I'll make sure Professor Hubert gets her a gift as well. I've already bought her one."

Hunter said, "Thanks, Master. I'll see you later…I'll be in my room using the Recon Satellite remote linkup to find my dad. Call me when the others come home."

The Master nodded, and then Hunter left. Professor Shepherd said, "Well, Scout…looks like it's time to start making plans to welcome another new friend."

Muzzle hopped up and down, and then he watched while Professor Shepherd read over the various reports from the Rovers' field agents, and the images from various Recon satellites and the U.S. Military's SR-71 Blackbird spy planes.

**Hunter's room…**

Hunter opened up his laptop, logged in, and then he accessed the remote satellite linkup program. On the screen, it read _'Establishing connection…Linkup complete…Awaiting commands.'_

Hunter chose the heading _'Hi-Resolution scan', _and that brought up a crystal-clear image of the United States. He began searching every state, bit by bit. He swept the scan over Wyoming first, but no dog that he saw looked anything like the photo of his father that his mother had given him…the only one that had ever been taken. Hunter then expanded the search to Arizona, Nevada, and California…with no luck. He then checked Washington, and finally, Oregon. He was examining the area around Portland, when suddenly, he saw a male dog that was about the same age as his mother, sitting in a shelter. He zoomed in, and when he scanned the photo onto his computer, it read _'100 percent match confirmed.'_

Hunter said, "Dad…hang in there…I'll be coming to get you soon."

He closed up his laptop, and then he went to have a talk with his mother.

**Local Mall…**

Colleen was with her kids, as they searched for a gift for Starlight. Colleen found a lovely blue and white evening dress, and since blue was her mother's favorite color, she decided to pick it up. Alex came over, and he held a pair of cookbooks in his hands. He said, "Mom, how's this? Grandma loves cooking, and she doesn't have these yet."

Colleen replied, "I think those will be just fine and dandy, my dear. Now then…let's just wait here for your sisters."

A few minutes later, Cassie came up holding a new spring jacket, and Kayla had chosen a comfy-looking light blue bathrobe, since Starlight's old one was starting to look a bit worn. Colleen smiled at her daughters, and then she headed up to the checkout counter. Pulling out her credit card, Colleen paid for her purchases, and while she carried the dress and the robe, Alex carried the cookbooks, while Cassie carried the jacket.

Blitz and Sam were over in the Bath and Body shop, and Samantha saw a set of scented bath soaps. She decided to pick them up, and as she did so, Blitz came over with a new mirror, along with a brush and comb set. Blitz said, "Those smell heavenly, Sam…I know Starlight's going to love them!!"

Samantha replied, "Thanks, Blitz…and I know she'll love the new mirror and hair care set that you're buying her."

Karina came over, with a pair of bubble bath dispensers in her hands. One of them was vanilla-scented, and the other one smelled like cherries. Blitz and Sam both smiled, and once they'd paid for their purchases, they found a bench to sit down on, while they waited for the others.

Exile and Kasha were over in the bookstore, while Alek paid a vendor to have a shirt custom-made for his Grandmother. On the front, it had a golden Number 1, and on the back, was a picture of Starlight holding Kayla in one arm, and Alek in the other, with the two young Cano-Sapiens holding hands. The other Rovers and their kids were right next to them, and above the picture, it read _'To The World's Best Grandmother.'_

Alek handed over the money that he'd been saving from his allowance for this special gift, and once it was ready, he accepted the bag, before going to rejoin his parents.

Exile said, "Ah, there you are, son. Did you get shirt made for wonderful Godmother?"

Alek smiled at his father, and he replied, "Da…is right here, father."

Exile smiled when he saw the shirt, and he said, "Is work of art, Kasha…do you not agree?"

Kasha said, "Is beautifully done, Alek…your Grandmother will love this, I just know it."

Alek hugged his mother, and then Exile spotted a book that he knew Starlight would love. It was a movie/TV show trivia book focusing on the era from the 60's to the early 90's, which was Starlight's favorite era for TV and movies. Kasha found a book on herbal remedies, since Starlight was fond of using various things around the home to make her own medicines. She and Colleen would often work together when one of the kids got sick, and together, they made a wonderful team. When they were satisfied with their purchases, they headed up to pay, and then they headed out to link back up with the others.

Colleen smiled when she and the other Rovers met up, and Samantha said, "Hi Colleen…check out these new scented bath soaps that I bought for Starlight…they're great."

Colleen picked one up and smelled it, and she said, "You're right, Sam…that smells abso-bloomin'-lutely heavenly!! I bought a new evening dress for mum…and Alex got her some new cookbooks, Cassie found a new jacket for her, and Kayla got a new bathrobe."

Blitz smiled, and then he showed Colleen the new mirror/brush/comb set that he'd chosen, and then Karina showed her Godmother the new bubble bath dispensers.

Exile and Kasha both showed Colleen the books that they'd purchased, and Alek held up his custom-made shirt. Colleen's face lit up with a broad smile, and then Shag walked up, carrying a framed picture that he'd ordered. It had Starlight, Hunter, Colleen, and the kids sitting together on a beach in the moonlight, and Colleen recognized it from their trip to Italy. She hugged the big white Kommondor, and then they headed back home.

**Recreation Room of Road Rover HQ…**

Hunter was sitting next to his mother on the sofa. He said, "Mom, I was just talking to The Master, and he said that he'd help me make this birthday one that you'd always remember. As soon as Colleen and the other Rovers come home, I'll start making lunch, and then we can all have some fun out on the beach. Later on, Colleen and I are gonna cook a special family dinner, and we'll eat outside under the night sky. Is there anything in particular that you'd like for dinner, mom?"

Starlight replied, "I'd love a nice plate of spaghetti with meatballs, son…especially with that sweet tomato sauce that Colleen makes. I love her sauce recipe."

Hunter replied, "So do I, mom…and I'm so glad that you adopted her as part of the family. She means the world to me, and I could never love anyone else. She's my best friend, my soulmate…and the very core of my heart."

Starlight pulled her son into a hug, and she replied, "I know, son…she's definitely a wonderful, very special young lady, and she's perfect for a gold-hearted young male dog like you. From watching the video of your adventures, I could see the chemistry that you both had even from the beginning, and I'm so proud to call you and her my children."

Hunter hugged his mother, and he said, "Thank you, mom…for raising me to be the wonderful dog with the great luck to meet my lovely soulmate, and for making her officially a part of our family by adopting her."

Starlight said, "Think nothing of it, son…you're my only child by birth, and as much as I love you, I could do nothing less than adopt the wonderful young lady that you fell in love with."

The two of them sat and watched TV for about an hour, until The Master's voice came over the intercom. _'Hunter, Starlight…Colleen and the others are home.'_

Starlight said, "I'll head up to my room and get ready for lunch…you can go and greet the others. I'll see you soon, Hunter."

After one final hug, Hunter left to join his friends, while Starlight headed for her bedroom. Hunter met Colleen and the others just as they exited the hangar bay, and Hunter said, "Wow…Colleen, mom's gonna love that new dress, and I love all the other gifts you all bought her!! You're the best pack of friends I could ever hope for, and to celebrate our everlasting bonds of friendship, how about if we all join my mom for lunch…I'll cook up some homemade soup, and then we can go out to the beach for a few hours. After that, I plan on cooking some spaghetti and meatballs for dinner, and it's gonna be a family dinner…I hope the rest of ya don't mind."

Blitz replied, "Ja…I understand, Hunter. I know how you enjoy spending time with your family, and I respect that. You're my best friend after all, and whatever makes you happy…that makes me feel happy too."

Hunter shook the Doberman's hand, and then the two of them exchanged a warm, brotherly hug. Colleen said, "Blitz, that was sweet of you. I'm glad to see that you and Huntie are so close now…I knew that you never hated him."

Blitz hugged Colleen gently, and he replied, "Ja…I was just jealous and unsure of myself. He had your love, which I didn't think he deserved because of his breeding…he had the role of leader, and until I saw just how happy you were around him, I couldn't accept the fact that you loved him instead of me. When I realized just how much you both had in common, and how much you were both willing to risk in order to save each other…I realized that you truly were destined to be together. When you brought Samantha into my life, that was the happiest day of all for me. With her, I'm truly happy, and I want you both to know this…Hunter, Colleen…you'll always be like a brother and sister to me. I love you both."

Colleen and Hunter both hugged Blitz, and then Samantha joined in, along with the kids. Exile and Kasha even got into the act, as did Shag. When they'd finished with their group hug, Hunter headed into the kitchen to cook up a pot full of homemade Meatball Alphabet soup, and once it was ready, he called everyone into the dining room. After they were all seated, he dished up the soup, and Starlight smiled when she tried her first spoonful. She said, "Son, this soup is fantastic!! Where'd you learn to make this stuff?"

Hunter swallowed a mouthful of his own soup, and he replied, "I didn't, mom. I kinda made it up as I went along. I'm glad you like it though…it's great to be able to share a wonderful meal with the best group of friends on Earth."

Colleen said, "Amen to that, Huntie. I'd like to propose a toast…to the best friend I've ever had…the most wonderful and loving husband I could ever hope to meet, and the best leader of all time…my wonderful Huntie!!"

The other Rovers stood up and clinked their glasses together, and Hunter blushed under the golden fur on his cheeks. Colleen kissed him, before sitting back down to enjoy the rest of her lunch. After she and the others finished eating, she helped Hunter clean up, and then she walked hand-in-hand with Hunter out to the beach, along with the other Rovers and the kids.

**Out on the beach…**

Hunter and Colleen curled up under a tree, after spreading out a blanket, and Colleen snuggled her head against Hunter's chest. She said, "Thank you for that wonderful lunch, Huntie…and thank you for this wonderful day. I'm so looking forward to dinner out here on the beach…just you, me, the kids…and mom. I can see why mom loves you so much…it's for the same reasons that I love you. No other male dog that I've ever met has your golden heart, your charm, or those wonderfully warm brown eyes. You're the perfect match for me, Huntie, and I'll always be with you."

Hunter ran the fingers of his right hand through Colleen's hair, while tracing her spine with the other hand. He said, "I've never known any other female dog that has any of the special gifts that you do, my English Rose. You've got a wonderful sense of humor, a warm, kind heart, you're loyal, honest, strong, brave…and you've got those stunning blue eyes that I could just drown in. Colleen, we'll be together forever…I promise you this from the bottom of my heart."

Colleen and Hunter saw sparks under their closed eyelids as their lips met, and when they both had to come up for air, they watched the kids play nearby. Alex and Karina were running around playing tag at the water's edge, while Kayla and Alek dug a pretend road in the sand for his cars. Cassie was sitting down next to Starlight, reading one of her favorite books, as her grandmother worked on her Sudoku book. Blitz and Samantha were swimming together, while Exile and Kasha played hide and seek. Shag was collecting seashells, and they all enjoyed the chance to relax and forget about their cares and worries.

A few hours later, Hunter and Colleen excused themselves, and they headed inside to make dinner. Blitz and Samantha took Karina with them to the Outback Steakhouse, while Exile and Kasha made dinner for themselves and Alek, which they proceeded to take upstairs to their room.

Hunter pulled out a pot, while Colleen began chopping up the tomatoes for her special homemade spaghetti sauce. Alex and Cassie walked in, along with Kayla, and Kayla said, "Mommy, can we help…please?"

Colleen smiled, and she scooped her youngest daughter into her arms, after wiping the tomato stuff off of her hands. She said, "Of course, honey. You can help me with the sauce. Alex, why don't you and Cassie help dad with the salad?"

Alex and Cassie both smiled, and before long, the five of them started working like a well-oiled machine. Hunter showed Alex how to skin a cucumber, while Cassie shredded the lettuce. After they'd finished the salad, Hunter showed his two older children how to make meatballs, and after they'd made enough to fill a bowl, Colleen carried the pot with her specially-made sauce in it. Hunter dumped in the meatballs, and then Colleen boiled water for the spaghetti. Hunter dumped the pasta in, and then Colleen set the food onto the oven. While they waited for it to cook, Hunter took some dinner rolls and slid them into the oven, and Kayla said, "Thanks for letting me help, mommy. Can I help make dinner every night?"

Colleen smiled, and she said, "Of course, my little darling…I couldn't ask for a better daughter than you or your sister…or a better son than your brother. I love you all so much, just like I do your father and Grandma."

Kayla said, "I love you too, Mommy."

The oven beeped, and Hunter turned it off. After that, he drained the pasta, before putting it into a large plastic serving dish. Kayla gathered up napkins and silverware, while Alex grabbed some soda from the fridge. Cassie helped her mother put the meatballs into a bowl, and then they all brought the food outside. Hunter dashed back inside to grab the dinner rolls, and when everything was set up, he said, "Dinner is served, mom."

Starlight said, "Wow…son, this is fabulous!! You even made those yummy buttermilk dinner rolls."

Cassie said, "I helped too, Grandma…and so did Alex and Kayla. I helped daddy make the salad, and Kayla helped make the sauce. Alex helped make the meatballs."

Starlight hugged her grandchildren, and then the happy family sat down to eat the lovingly-made home-cooked meal."

After dinner, Hunter and Colleen took Starlight and the kids out for ice cream. Hunter and Colleen both ordered cherry-limeade…since it was the kind they'd had on their first date, it had become special to them. Starlight ordered a cone of peanut butter ice cream. Alex and Cassie both ordered vanilla, and Kayla chose to have the same kind of ice cream as her grandmother. After they got their treats, they sat down on a nearby hill, and looked up at the stars. Kayla said, "Mommy, I wish you'd been here when we came here with Optimus, during that time he and the Autobots helped you take out Parvo and Megatron. The ice cream man had this funny look on his face when we all climbed out of a huge red and blue semi…and he REALLY got a funny look on his face when Optimus transformed and told him that he'd just taken us out for some ice cream."

Colleen said, "Well…he'd probably never had a thirty-foot tall robot talk to him before…but I'm glad you had fun with him."

Kayla replied, "I did, mommy. I hope he and the others can come and visit someday."

Colleen smiled, and she said, "I'm sure he will, honey. He said that he'd come back to visit us again, and you saw that he always keeps his promises."

Kayla said, "Thanks, mommy…for taking us all out here. The stars are so pretty tonight…I hope nothing spoils Grandma's birthday."

Colleen hugged her daughter, and then they all finished their ice cream, before heading back home for the night.

After they arrived home, Hunter and Colleen said goodnight to the other Rovers, and after everyone else was in bed, Hunter hugged his mother goodnight. Colleen and the kids followed suit, and then Starlight headed into her bedroom for the evening. She took a shower, changed into her pajamas, and climbed into bed. She didn't know it yet, but in just a few days, her son would give her the best present of her life.

Hunter and Colleen went into the kids' room, and once the twins had said their goodnights, Kayla picked out her favorite book and set it into Colleen's hands. Colleen allowed her younger daughter to cozy up in her lap, and then she started reading. Once she'd finished, she put the book away, and she said, "Sleep tight, my dear Kayla. I love you."

Kayla replied, "I love you too, mommy. Goodnight, daddy."

Hunter kissed his daughter's cheek, and he said, "Goodnight, Kayla. Sweet dreams."

After he and Colleen tucked their twins into bed, they headed back out into their own bedroom. Hunter said, "I love you so much, my dear Colleen…you make me feel as if we're in heaven when I hold you in my arms, and I want you to know that we'll never be apart…not for as long as I live."

Colleen kissed Hunter deeply, and she replied, "I love you too, Huntie-Wuntie…I have since the day I first met you, and my love for you has only grown stronger every day. My love will forever be yours, this I promise to you with all my heart."

Hunter and Colleen began kissing deeply, as they slowly made their way over to their bed. They climbed under the covers, and within minutes, the world around them faded away as they snuggled up together.

After an hour or so, Hunter and Colleen headed into the shower to clean up, and then they changed the bed. Once they'd gotten comfortable again, Hunter wrapped one arm around Colleen's slim waist, and the other one around her shoulders. She snuggled up against his chest, and within moments, they were both fast asleep, wrapped in the warmth of their love. Little did they know that they would soon be called into action once again.

**Next Chapter: While Hunter makes plans to go and pick up his father, Colleen and the other Rovers begin planning Starlight's party. However, Parvo and Groomer escape, and the two of them plan a massive heist to clean out the Smithsonian Institute in Washington. The Master sends the Rovers out to stop the villains from ransacking the priceless collection of treasures. Be here next time for Chapter Two: Time To Save The Day Again.**


	2. Time To Save The Day Again

**  
A Surprise For Starlight**

Story by: **Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** While Hunter starts making plans to go and pick up his father, Colleen and the other Rovers start planning out Starlight's birthday party. After all the plans are made, the Rovers head out to the park to relax for a little while, but their enjoyable time is cut off when Parvo and Groomer escape from prison yet again. After he views the security footage of the villainous duo's escape, The Master learns of their plans to ransack the Smithsonian, and he sends the Rovers out to stop them.**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own the Road Rovers, nor do I claim the rights to any of the characters associated with the series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers, and were created by Tom Ruegger. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Hunter and Colleen's duet: 'You Are The Love Of My Life'-George Benson and Roberta Flack**

**Blitz and Sam's duet: 'My Endless Love'-Lionel Richie and Diana Ross**

**Exile and Kasha's duet: 'Love Lifts Us Up Where We Belong'-Joe Cocker and Jennifer Warnes**

**Chapter Two: Time To Save The Day Again**

As the sun's warm rays came in through his bedroom window, Hunter opened his eyes and stretched for a few seconds, and then he looked over beside him. Colleen was still sleeping peacefully, with her head pillowed against his chest. She looked like an angel, and Hunter was almost tempted to sit and hold her all day, but he knew that they needed to wake up in order to start making plans for his mother's party, which was just two days away. He gently started rubbing his right hand up and down Colleen's spine, until she yawned softly. She opened her lovely blue eyes, and she said, "Morning, Huntie. How'd you sleep last night, 'luv?" Hunter pulled her body against his, and then he replied, "With you in my arms, Colleen, I felt like I was in heaven. As long as I have you, I know that I'll always be happy. I love you so much, Colleen, and I will always love you."

Colleen settled her head against Hunter's shoulder, and she said, "I'll never love anyone other than you, Huntie…you've always been the only one for me, and you always will be."

Hunter smiled, thinking about how lucky he'd been to marry such a sweet, wonderful dog like Colleen. No matter what, she had always stayed right by his side ever since the team had been formed, and never once had she made him feel ashamed to be of mixed breeding. In fact, she'd told him on many occasions that she loved being married to a mixed breed. He said, "Colleen…my beautiful English Rose, every day that we've been together, I thank God for bringing you into my life. I could never go through a day without you by my side, and I've got a wonderful song that we could both sing together, called 'You Are The Love Of My Life'. How does that sound?"

Colleen said, "Oh Huntie…that sounds like such a beautiful song for expressing the true depths of our love. Whatever happens, 'luv…I promise you that I'll always stand right here by your side, and our love will last forever."

After kissing Colleen on the lips, Hunter cued up the music and took Colleen's hands in his. When the song started up, they began to dance in rhythm with the music, while singing along to the beautiful lyrics.

Hunter: _'You are the love of my life_

_I knew it right from the start._

_The moment I looked at you,_

_You found a place in my heart.'_

Colleen: _'You are the love of my life_

_You give me reason to live_

_You taught me how to be strong_

_With you is where I belong.'_

Both: _'No-one's ever touched me…_

_Quite the way you've touched me…_

_People search a lifetime…_

_To find what we have.'_

Colleen: _'You are the love of my life…_

_One thing that's good in this life…'_

Both: _'I'll spend the rest of my days…_

_Just loving you.'_

Hunter: _'You are the love of my life…_

_The heart and soul of my life…'_

Both: _'Once I was lost and alone…_

_With you at last I am home._

_You give me so much of you…_

_And give me room to be free._

_No-one's ever touched me…_

_Quite the way you've touched me…_

_People search a lifetime…_

_To find what we have.'_

Colleen: '_You are the love of my life…_

_One thing that's good in this life…'_

Hunter: _'And in a world full of change…_

_One thing I'm sure of…_

_You are the love of my life…_

_The one thing that makes sense in this life…'_

Both: _'I'll spend the rest of my days…_

_Just loving you.'_

Hunter: _'You are the love of my life…_

_And I thank God I'm alive…'_

Both: _'To spend my lifetime with you…_

_You are the love of my life…'_

When the song ended, Hunter and Colleen sat down on their bed for a few minutes to catch their breath, and then Colleen snuggled her head against Hunter's chest. She said, "Huntie, this is going to be the best birthday that mum's ever had…she'll have all of us, and best of all, she'll finally be reunited with her own soulmate. She truly is a wonderful lady, and she deserves a wonderful son like you. I know your dad would be proud of you, Huntie…and when he gets here, I'm sure he'll tell you that himself."

Hunter gently wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders, and he said, "Thank you, Colleen. When we're together like this, I feel so warm, so happy…and I'm so glad that my mom adopted you into the family…I knew she'd love you right when she met you. Any dog with a warm, caring heart like yours…not to mention your charm and loving personality, I knew that my mom couldn't say no to accepting you as her daughter. Speaking of which…let's get the kids up, and then we'll go have breakfast, before heading out to the park for a bit, after we all meet up to plan my mom's party."

Colleen stood up and hugged Hunter, and then the two of them went in to meet their children, as they got ready for another brand new day.

Kayla said, "Mommy, Daddy!! Good morning!!", as she saw her parents come in through the door. She hugged her father first, and then she embraced her mother in the same loving fashion. Cassie walked up, and she hugged her mother lovingly, before doing the same with her father. Cassie stood as high as her mother's waist now, and her brother Alex was two inches taller. Kayla stood just below her mother's hips, but she was in every way a carbon copy of Colleen. She had the same gleaming blue eyes, the lean, graceful body, and she'd inherited the same razor-edged agility and rapier wit that her mother possessed, along with her father's speed. Her older sister and brother had the same gifts, and Cassie was just like Colleen in appearance, aside from having her father's eyes. Alex looked just like his father, except for his eyes, which were the same ocean blue as his mother's. Alex worked out daily to keep himself in shape, since he would one day inherit his father's position as the team leader. He already knew who he wanted as his second-in-command…Karina. The young Shepherd/Doberman mix was the daughter of his father and mother's best friends, Blitz and Samantha, and she was already showing signs of having a bit of a crush on Alex…which he had to admit…he liked her too. Alex said, "Dad, what's it like to be the team leader?"

Hunter sat down on his son's bed, and Alex sat down on his lap. He said, "It's a great responsibility, son. You have to be on your toes all the time, since one little slip-up can cause the failure of a mission, or even the death of a teammate. I may not act it…but I do get scared sometimes when I'm out there in the field. Still…I know that I'll always have the others to back me up if I get into trouble…especially your mother. She's been right by my side ever since the original five Rovers came together, and I know that as long as I have her with me, there's nothing we can't do together."

Colleen gently wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. She said, "That's right, Huntie…I'll do anything for you, or the others. You're more than just my leader…you're my best friend in the world, and the one I love with all my heart."

Hunter kissed Colleen on the nose, and he said, "I love you too, Colleen."

Kayla walked up to her mother, and she said, "Mommy, when are we going to be test-fitted for the armor suits? I've seen you wear them, and I'd like to know what it's like."

Colleen took her daughter into her lap, and she replied, "You'll need to wait a few more years, honey…your bones aren't done growing yet, and the armor's made for a full-grown adult Cano-Sapien. It's got reactive-control circuits that amplify the wearer's strength, speed, and agility far beyond what they could naturally accomplish, and each suit is custom-made for a particular Rover, based on their abilities. It's got a shield system that can protect the wearer from most attacks, on up to a low-powered plasma beam, and the armor itself can stop any bullet up to a high-caliber armor-piercing sniper round. It's got an inner cushioning layer of a special gel that regulates temperature, and the blue part of the suit is made for mobility and comfort. The metal itself…it's made of titanium/diamond crystal woven polymer, and that's pretty much all I can tell you, honey. I don't want you getting hurt…so promise me you'll leave the armor alone until you're old enough."

Kayla smiled at her mother, and she said, "I promise, mommy. I love you."

Colleen nuzzled her daughter gently, before kissing her lightly on the cheek. She said, "I love you too, my little darling."

Kayla was about to join her brother and sister in getting dressed, when she stopped and walked back over to her mother. She said, "Mommy…what's it like being out there in the field with daddy?"

Colleen smiled, and she replied, "It's the most reassuring feeling in the world, my dear. He's calm under pressure, he's a great planner, and he doesn't think twice about risking his life to save one of us if we're in need…he almost died in saving Muzzle from the volcano on our second mission…and he's risked his life so many times since then, without a second thought. He's the only dog I'll ever want as leader of the team…or to spend my life with. I could never love any other male dog. If I lost your father, I don't know what I'd do, Kayla…he means the world to me."

Hunter walked up and hugged her gently, and he said, "You'll never lose me, Colleen, I promise. I pledged my heart and soul to you, and when I make a promise, I never break it. I've loved you ever since the first day we met, and I've loved you more and more as each day passes by."

Colleen and Hunter kissed each other's cheeks gently, and then they went outside to wait for the kids to get themselves ready.

After the kids had gotten dressed, they went to join their parents. Before long, they greeted Starlight as she came out of her room. She said, "Hunter, Colleen…good morning!!"

Hunter hugged his mother, and he said, "Morning, mom. How are you today?"

Starlight replied, "Wonderful, son. Hello, Colleen. I'm glad to see you in such happy spirits."

Colleen hugged the female Golden Retriever that she now considered her mother, and she replied, "When I'm with my three wonderful children, my sweet Huntie, and my wonderful mum…I can't possibly be upset. I love you all, and I always will."

Kayla, Alex, and Cassie all hugged their mother at the same time, and they all said, **"WE LOVE YOU TOO, MOM!!"**

Together, the happy family of six headed down to the kitchen. Colleen had breakfast duty today, and she'd be preparing one of her favorites.

**Blitz and Sam's room…**

Blitz sat up and stretched, and just seconds later, Samantha did the same. Blitz reached over and pulled her close, loving the warmth of her body against his. Before he'd met her, he'd been terribly jealous of Hunter's relationship with Colleen, to the point of bickering with the Retriever-mix, and hitting on Colleen to the point where she'd slam him into a wall to get him away from her. All that was in the past now, and Blitz had long since made amends with both Hunter and Colleen. They had happily become the Godparents of his daughter Karina, and only a few months ago, Blitz had personally beaten Zachary Storm to a bloody pulp for his role in nearly killing Hunter with a deadly virus, during his joint plot of revenge with Gustav Havoc. Looking over at his wife, he was reminded of exactly why he was so very lucky to have met Hunter and Colleen…they'd been the ones that had rescued Samantha from her scheduled gassing at a Vermont animal shelter after her old family had been murdered, and shortly after she'd joined the team, he'd developed feelings for her. They'd dated for a few months, and finally, they admitted their love to one another after six months, and soon after, they married, along with Exile and his childhood friend Kasha.

Samantha said, "Good morning, Blitz. How are you this morning?"

Blitz replied, "Since I've got you with me, Sam…I've never been better. I love you so much, and I always will."

The pretty German Shepherd leaned her head against Blitz's broad, muscular chest, and she replied, "I love you too, Blitz…with all my heart. How about if we do a duet to 'My Endless Love'?"

Blitz smiled, and he replied, "Samantha, my love…that song is perfect for the feelings that I'll always have for you."

After Samantha started the song up, she walked over to her husband's side, and then the two of them began to dance and sing along with the music.

Blitz: _'My love,_

_There's only you in my life_

_The only thing that's bright'_

Samantha: _'My first love,_

_You're every breath that I take_

_You're every step I make.'_

Blitz: _'And I…_

_I want to share'_

Both: _'All my love with you.'_

Blitz: _'No one else will do…'_

Samantha: _'And your eyes…'_

Blitz: _'Your eyes, your eyes'_

Both: _'They tell me how much you care_

_Ooh yes, you will always be_

_My endless love_

Two hearts,

_Two hearts that beat as one_

_Our lives have just begun'_

Samantha: _'Forever'_

Blitz: _'(ohhhhhh)'_

Both: _'I'll hold you close in my arms_

_I can't resist your charms'_

Samantha: _'And love'_

Blitz: _'Oh, love'_

Both: _'I'll be a fool_

_For you,_

_I'm sure'_

Samantha: _'You know I don't mind'_

Blitz: _'Oh, you know I don't mind'_

Both: _'cause you…_

_You mean the world to me_

_Oh…'_

Samantha: _'I know...'_

Blitz: _'I know…'_

Both: _'I've found in you_

_My endless love'_

Blitz: _'Oooh-woow'_

Both: _'Boom, boom_

_Boom, boom, boom, boom, booom_

_Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom_

Oooh, and love…'

Blitz: _'Oh, love…'_

Both: _'I'll be that fool_

_For you…'_

Blitz: _'I'm sure…'_

Samantha: _'You know I don't mind'_

Blitz: _'Oh you know_

_I don't mind…'_

Both: _'And, yes_

_You'll be the only one_

'_cause no one can deny_

_This love I have inside_

_And I'll give it all to you…'_

Blitz: _'My love…'_

Samantha: _'My love, my love…'_

Both: _'My endless love.'_

Blitz and Sam pulled each other into a warm, loving hug after their song ended, and Sam said, "Blitz…I think that should be our song from now on…because my love for you truly is endless. You brought hope and joy into my heart when it was once filled with pain and sadness, and since I've been with you, my life has been so wonderful. I'll never leave your side, Blitz."

The Doberman started gently rubbing Sam's neck and back, and he said, "Ja…Samantha, I'll always be with you, my love. You helped me to move past the greatest obstacle in my life, and in the process, I found my destined soulmate. I love you, and I always will."

Sam and Blitz kissed deeply, and when they finally came up for air, Karina walked in, freshly dressed and ready for the new day. She said, "Good morning, mom and dad."

Samantha scooped her daughter into her arms, and she said, "Good morning, Karina. How's my little princess today?"

The young Shepherd/Doberman mix replied, "Wonderful, mom…I'm together with my mom and dad, and I've got all my friends here…life is perfect!!"

Blitz said, "I couldn't agree with you more, Karina…I think I smell Colleen making breakfast. Let's go down and see what she's got cooking."

Together, the three happy Cano-Sapiens headed for the kitchen to join their friends.

**Exile and Kasha's room…**

Having just come out of the shower, Exile and Kasha toweled their fur dry, and then they got dressed. Kasha said, "How is my wonderful husband doing on this fine day?"

Exile pulled his pretty wife into a warm, loving hug, and she ran her fingers over his muscled chest. Exile said, "When I have you in my arms like this, my pretty snowflower, I feel like I am in Heaven. You are most beautiful dog in the world, Kasha… and I love you with all my heart."

Kasha replied, "I love you too, Exile. I was in pain and grief after I lose my kind, wonderful master to Havoc and his bad guys…but then you come back into my life and bring me here where we can be happy together, just like I dreamed of when I was puppy. Now I have you, our son Alek, and all our friends. I would not trade this life for anything, and we will always be together."

Exile said, "Kasha, my beloved…how about if we sing duet to 'Love Lifts Us Up Where We Belong'? Comrade Hunter said that it is favorite song for him and Comrade Colleen, and I hear it last night…it is wonderful song."

Kasha replied, "I would love that, Exile…lead on."

Exile took hold of Kasha's right hand with his own, and he wrapped his other arm around his wife's waist, pulling her close. Kasha wrapped her other arm around Exile's shoulders, and as the music started up, they both began to dance along with the lovely music.

Kasha: '_Who knows what tomorrow brings_

_In a world, few hearts survive.'_

Exile: '_All I know, is the way I feel_

_When it's real, I keep my faith alive_

_The road is long_

_There are mountains in our way_

_But we climb the steps every day.'_

Both: _'Love lift us up where we belong_

_Where the eagles cry, on a mountain high_

_Love lift us up where we belong_

_Far from the world we know_

_Up where the clear winds blow.'_

Kasha: _'Some hang on to "used-to-be"_

_Live their lives looking behind_

_All we have is here and now_

_All our lives, out there to find'_

Exile: _'The road is long_

_There are mountains in our way_

_But we climb the steps every day…'_

Both: _'Love lift us up where we belong_

_Where the eagles cry, on a mountain high_

_Love lift us up where we belong_

_Far from the world we know_

_Up where the clear winds blow_

Exile: _'Time goes by_

_No time to cry_

_Life's you and I, alive, baby.'_

Both: _'Love lift us up where we belong_

_Where the eagles cry, on a mountain high_

_Love lift us up where we belong_

_Far from the world we know_

_Up where the clear winds blow._

_Love lift us up where we belong_

_Where the eagles cry, on a mountain high_

_Love lift us up where we belong_

_Far from the world we know_

_Up where the clear winds blow.'_

When their song was finished, Exile kissed Kasha once more, and then Alek came in, all dressed and ready for the day ahead. He said, "Good morning, mother and father. Are we set for breakfast? Aunt Colleen is cooking meal this morning."

Exile said, "Da, my son. Come, let us go and join comrades for morning feast."

Together, they headed downstairs, eager to partake of Colleen's breakfast delight.

**Kitchen of Road Rover HQ…**

Colleen was busy preparing her favorite breakfast dish, eggs Sunny-side-up, bacon, and hash browns. Hunter watched her as she instructed Kayla on how to crack the eggs. Kayla gently tapped an egg against the side of the sink, and the shell cracked. She said, "Look, mommy…I did it, just like you taught me!!"

With a smile on her face, Colleen replied, "Good job, my dear…now put it here into the bowl, so I can whip it up."

Kayla did so, and as she watched, Colleen added a little bit of ginger for flavor. After the egg was cooked through, Colleen placed it onto a piece of toast, and then she made a sandwich out of it. Alex scooped up some hash browns from the skillet, after putting on a pair of burn-proof gloves, while Cassie slid three strips of bacon onto the plate. They did the same with the rest of the plates, and at that time, everyone made their way into the kitchen. Cassie went around pouring orange juice, while Alex took care of pouring the milk. Starlight smiled, as she watched her grandchildren so joyfully engaged in helping their mother. Her family was so wonderfully close, and she was so proud of her son and adopted daughter as well…they'd been through so much, and through it all, they'd remained true to their feelings, and to each other. She said, "Colleen, this has to be the best dish of sunny-side-up eggs that I've ever had. Thank you so much for making such a wonderful breakfast, and for taking such good care of my son for all these years."

Colleen smiled, and she replied, "Mum, he's always been there to take care of me, and I know that he always will. I've never been happier at any other time in my life, than during the moments I get to spend with you, the kids, the other Rovers, and ESPECIALLY with Huntie."

Hunter stood up just then, and he said, "I'd like to offer a toast…to the most wonderful friend I've ever had, the wonderful mother of my children, the best possible second-in-command for our team…and the only dog I'll ever love…my sweet English Rose." The other Rovers stood up and clinked their glasses together, and Hunter could see the blush under the white fur on Colleen's cheeks. She said, "I love you too, Huntie…and I always will."

The Rovers enjoyed the rest of their meal, and then Cassie helped her mother take care of the dishes, while Alex and Kayla went out to the beach with Hunter. Starlight gave Colleen a hand in wiping down the table, and then they all headed out to the beach together. Hunter and Colleen went for a swim with the kids, while Starlight read one of her books under the shade of a palm tree. Blitz and Samantha were making a sandcastle with Karina, while Exile and Kasha played with Alek and his toy construction vehicles.

A few hours later, Hunter and the others headed inside, and while Starlight took the kids upstairs, Hunter said, "Okay, Rovers…here's how I've planned out my mom's party. Tomorrow, I'll take the Night Rover out to Oregon with Exile, and the two of us will go pick up my dad. I'm gonna bring this picture of me and mom with me, along with her old collar…it's still got her scent on it. In the meantime, I'd like to have Blitz, Sam, and Kasha work on the decorations with the kids. Shag, you're on cake duty, buddy. Colleen, I'd like you to stay with mom outside while I get dad ready for their reunion."

Colleen replied, "You can count on me, Huntie. She's my mom now too…and I'm gonna do whatever I can to help make her birthday the best she's ever had."

Blitz said, "I promise, Hunter…as your friend, you know I'll help make her day extra special."

Samantha added, "That goes double for me."

Exile chimed in with, "Da…I have always wanted to meet wonderful dog that helped make my best comrade Hunter the special dog we all know and love…and this is going to be great funski!!"

Kasha said, "This party is going to be best one ever!!"

Just then, Starlight came downstairs with the kids, and Hunter said, "I've got an idea…let's all head over to the park for a picnic lunch, and then we'll come back here and rest before dinner."

Colleen hugged Hunter, and then she and the others followed Hunter down to the vehicle bay. They loaded the picnic supplies into the Street Rover, climbed in, and after they buckled up, they headed off for the park.

**Emerald Park…**

Once the Rovers made their way into the park, Hunter gave Colleen a hand in spreading out the picnic blanket, while Exile and Kasha carried the cooler full of soda and water. Starlight helped Samantha with the other cooler, and the kids brought over the rest of the food. Shag pulled an umbrella out of his fur and set it over them, and then he set up the insect-repelling candles. Colleen sat down next to Hunter, and she said, "Huntie, could you please pass the bread over here, 'luv?"

Hunter replied, "Sure thing, my angel." He handed Colleen the bread, and she pulled out two pieces, before spreading a thin layer of honey Dijon mustard onto each slice. She pulled some roast beef out of the cooler, and then she added some sliced American Cheese. She said, "Ahh…now that looks nummy, if I do say so myself."

Hunter had made himself a BLT, while Blitz and Sam had each made a pepperoni-and-cheese sub. Exile had a ham and cheese sandwich, while Kasha had a meatball sandwich. Alex and Cassie were both having grilled cheese, while Kayla had the same kind of sandwich as her mother. Starlight had a meatball sandwich as well, with some spicy chipotle sauce and mozzarella cheese. Karina had the same sandwich as her parents, while Alek had also decided on a BLT. Shag had a large sub with everything on it, and Hunter had made a plain roast beef sandwich for Muzzle, which the Rottweiler happily munched on. After they had their lunch, Colleen brought out some freshly-made cookies, and they sat down to enjoy their day in the sun, unaware that they would soon be called back into service again.

**Irongate Prison…**

Parvo was sitting in his cell, thinking of how he could unleash the ultimate scheme for revenge against the Road Rovers. His most brilliant plan to date had been foiled last time, when he'd tried to use a powerful crystal to create a huge positron cannon. His alliance with the Decepticons had been crushed, not only by the Rovers, but by their heroic friends from Cybertron, the Autobots. He became even angrier when he recalled how Megatron had betrayed and threatened him. He shouted, **"JUST YOU WAIT, YOU BLASTED MUTTS!! ONE DAY, I WILL DEFEAT YOU, AND THE WORLD WILL BE MINE!! MARK MY WORDS…GENERAL PARVO WILL NEVER BE BEATEN…hack…cough…wheeze…ugh…LOZENGE!!"**

Groomer approached him, and she placed a cherry-flavored Lozenge into the tall man's hand. He ate it, and he said, "Ahh…thank you, Groomer. Now then…we need to figure out the ULTIMATE scheme…one that will net us an enormous amount of money, and get those cursed fleabags out of our hair forever."

With a smile on her face, Groomer replied, "How's this sound, General…the Smithsonian Institute in Washington D.C. is going to be putting up a whole mess of new exhibits…if we cleaned out all those wonderful treasures, we could sell them on the Black Market for enough money to buy ourselves SEVERAL countries. Think of it, General…all that wealth…yours for the taking."

Parvo smiled, and he replied, "What a lovely idea, Groomer…I knew I could count on you, my pet. Come…let's check out of this Grey-Bar Hotel!!"

With that, Parvo pulled the laser blaster out of the hidden compartment in his leg, and he blew a huge section of the wall of their cell apart. Three guards ran in, and Parvo backhanded the first officer, knocking him into the cell door. Groomer punched the female officer in the face, and she went down hard. The last guard tried to grab Parvo in a knockout hold, but Parvo simply threw him into the wall outside his cell. He and Groomer stole the guards' weapons, before heading down to the armory. Groomer found a Semi outside, and she and Parvo soon started carrying out crate after crate of XM-107 .50 caliber sniper rifles, M-249 SAW (Squad Automatic Weapon) 7.62mm assault rifles, grenades, flamethrowers, mortars, pistols, rocket launchers, and body armor. Finally, after they'd loaded their vehicle to the brim, they drove through the five security checkpoints, and headed for the hidden underground base that Parvo had secretly set up in the Nevada desert.

**Road Rover HQ…**

The Master was monitoring the satellite recon feeds, when he saw Parvo and Groomer loading up a semi with weapons. He knew that they had escaped again, and that they were up to no good. He enabled the audio feedback, and he heard the satellite recording. Parvo said, _"Soon, Groomer…all those priceless gems, rare coins, paintings…it will all be mine!! The Smithsonian will be nothing but an empty bunch of fancy warehouses when I'm done with it…HAHAHA…LOZENGE!!"_

Professor Shepherd said, "Oh no…this isn't good. I need to recall the Rovers right now, and get them out there to stop Parvo before it's too late."

Heading over to his desk, Professor Shepherd pressed the recall button, and the signal was sent.

**Back with the Rovers…**

Hunter and Colleen were walking along with their kids and Starlight, through the nature trails. Starlight said, "Hunter…how about if we take a family picture near this fountain…it'll be a lovely shot for the photo album."

The Retriever-mix was about to reply, when his collar tag started to blink. He said, "Not again…whenever I try to enjoy time off with my family, someone's gotta go and make trouble. There goes our day off!!"

Hunter and Colleen headed back towards the Street Rover, and the others joined them on the way. They climbed into the car, and Hunter gunned the engine.

**Back at Road Rover HQ…**

Hunter and the others walked into the Mission Control Room, and Colleen asked, "Master, what's going on…why'd you call us up so urgently?"

Professor Shepherd said, "Here's the reason, Colleen…Parvo and Groomer have escaped again. Their plan this time…is to clean out the Smithsonian Institute in Washington, D.C…and I mean COMPLETELY. They intend to sell the priceless treasures on the Black Market for more funds to further their plans for world conquest. Head to Washington D.C., find Parvo…and stop him before it's too late. Good luck, Rovers!!"

Hunter stood up, and he gave his troops the rallying call of **"LET'S HIT THE ROAD, ROVERS!!"**

Together, the heroic canines headed down to the armory, and they began suiting up for the battle ahead. After they'd finished donning their armor, they checked out their weapons, and loaded ammo clips, medical kits, along with food and water into their storage packs. Finally, when they were fully prepared, the Rovers headed down to the vehicle bay. Kayla said, "Mommy, Daddy…good luck. Give Parvo an extra kick for me, okay?"

Colleen smiled, and she replied, "Don't worry, my dear angel…I'll give that blighter what he deserves…a nice beating, and his little playmate Groomer's gonna get stuck in a dog kennel. You be good for Grandma, okay?"

Alex and Cassie both replied, "We will, Mom!!" Hunter said, "You three make me so proud to be your father…you know that?" He hugged his children gently, while Blitz and Sam did the same with Karina. The young Shepherd/Doberman-mix said, "Mom, Dad…please come home safe."

Blitz smiled, and he replied, "I'm not going to let Parvo make my lovely Samantha a widow, my dear Karina…I'll be home, I promise."

Karina hugged Blitz, and then Samantha said, "I'll second that, honey…stay with Grandma, and I know you'll play nice with Alex, right?"

Sam's pretty daughter blushed, and she said, "Yes, mommy…we'll be just fine!!"

Exile and Kasha hugged their son, and he said, "Good luck, mother and father…I hope you show evil Parvo-man what he get for trying to ruin birthday party for best Grandmother's birthday."

Kasha replied, "Do not be worrying, Alek…as long as I am with your father and other Rovers…that no-good scumbag has no chance. We will put him and Groomer back in slammer, just like we always do."

Exile said, "Da…and when we come home, we have party for Comrade Starlight…and it will be best party ever!!"

Starlight walked over and began hugging each Rover in turn, ending with her son and daughter. She said, "Good luck to you all…and Hunter, Colleen…please come home safe, and watch out for each other."

Hunter smiled, and he replied, "We'll all be watching each other's backs, mom…I won't let anything happen to my English Rose, or any of the other Rovers…like I said before…they're all family to me, and I love them all."

Starlight hugged and kissed Hunter and Colleen one last time, before heading up to the observation theater of the launch bay. Hunter fed fuel into the Stealth Rover's engines, and with a loud roar, the huge fighter took off into the skies, heading straight for Washington. Parvo would soon find out just how dangerous it was to try and ruin a birthday for a member of Hunter's family.

**Next Chapter: The Rovers arrive in the city of Washington D.C., and Parvo's mercenary force attacks them. The heroic canines must destroy the enemy tanks and fighters, before fighting their way through the soldiers in the streets, as they make their way towards the airport, which has been overrun by Parvo's Cano-Mutants and mercenary soldiers. Be here next time for Chapter Three: Capital Crisis!**


	3. Capitol Crisis

**A Surprise For Starlight**

**Story by: Phoenix710**

**Summary: The Rovers enter the airspace above Washington D.C., and almost immediately, Parvo's squadron of stolen F-15C Eagle and F-22 Raptor jet fighters attack them. Once the Rovers take down Parvo's air force, they must stop the madman's brigade of stolen M1A2 Abrams tanks from destroying the Washington Monument and the Lincoln Memorial, before finally taking out the platoons of Parvo's mercenaries that are swarming the streets of the city. Can the heroic canines punch through Parvo's welcoming committee and make their way to Ronald Reagan National Airport? Let's join the action and find out.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, were created by Tom Ruegger, and are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Fight Theme: 'Vestige'-T.M. Revolution**

**Starlight's song for the kids: 'Angel's Lullaby'-Reba McEntire**

**Chapter Three: Capitol Crisis**

The Stealth Rover entered the skies above the city of Washington, D.C., and Samantha checked the recon monitor. She said, "Hunter, this isn't good…Parvo's got a ton of his soldiers all over the city. I've got confirmed reports of trouble at the following locations: Ronald Reagan National Airport, the Potomac Mills Shopping Mall, and…uh oh…there's fighters nearby. They're…F-15C Eagles, count six, and F-22 Raptors…six of them as well, along with ten stolen M1A2 Abrams tanks. The fighters are heading for…the Lincoln Memorial, and the tanks are going after the Washington Memorial."

Hunter said, "Parvo's not getting away with this…Sam, which bunch of goons are we closest to?"

Samantha replied, "The two squadrons of enemy fighters, Hunter…and the tanks are close to them."

Hunter said, "In that case…Colleen, get me tactical data on the F-15C and the F-22, and bring the shields and weapons online. Once we take these flyboys down, we'll take out the tanks, and then we'll mop up the goons that are running rampant in the streets, before we head over to clean up the airport."

Colleen replied, "Roger, Huntie…shields are up, weapons ready…and tactical data is coming…now!!"

On the screen, data on the F-15C Eagle and the F-22 Raptor appeared.

'_**F-15C Eagle:**_

_**Type: Air Superiority Fighter**_

_**Height: 18.5 feet**_

_**Length: 63.8 feet**_

_**Wingspan: 42.8 feet**_

_**Weight: 31,700 lbs empty, 68,000 lbs maximum combat weight**_

_**Powerplant: 2xPratt&Whitney F100-PW-229 afterburning turbofans**_

_**Engine Output: 23,450 lbs per engine**_

_**Speed: 1,867mph (Mach 2.4)**_

_**Armament: 1x20mm internally-mounted M61A1 Vulcan 6-barrel cannon with 940 rounds of ammunition, 4xAIM-9X Sidewinder heat-seeking missiles, 2xAIM-7 Sparrow mid-range semi-active radar-guided missiles, 2xAIM-120 AMRAAM mid-range active radar-guided missiles.**_

_**Crew: 1 pilot'**_

'_**F-22 Raptor:**_

_**Type: Advanced Air Superiority Fighter (Stealth)**_

_**Height: 16 feet 8 inches**_

_**Length: 62 feet 1 inch**_

_**Wingspan: 44 feet 6 inches**_

_**Weight: 43,340 lbs empty, 83,500 lbs maximum combat weight**_

_**Powerplant: 2xPratt&Whitney F119-PW-100 afterburning turbofans with thrust-vectoring capability**_

_**Engine Output: 35,000lbs per engine**_

_**Speed: 1,500mph (Mach 2.25), 1,220mph (Mach 1.82) super cruise**_

_**Armament: 1x20mm internally-mounted M61A2 Vulcan 6-barrel cannon with 480 rounds, mounted in right wing root. 2xAIM-9X Sidewinder heat-seeking missiles, carried internally in side weapon bays, 2x1,000lb GBU-32 JDAM (Joint Direct Air Munition) bombs and 2xAIM-120 AMRAAM medium-range active radar-guided air-to-air missiles, carried internally in main weapon bay on bottom of fuselage.**_

_**Crew: 1 pilot.'**_

Hunter said, "Buckle up and hang on tight, Rovers…here's where the fun begins!!"

The brave Retriever-mix shoved the throttle to full, and within seconds, he closed on the first enemy F-15. The enemy pilot tried to escape by pulling a Split-S, but Hunter was ready for him. As the pilot began his climb, Hunter raked the Stealth Rover's twin GAU-8A 30mm Avenger cannons through the fighter's entire upper body, shredding the right engine. The next two enemy F-15's banked hard, one going to the right, and the other one went left. Hunter cloaked the Stealth Rover, and took the other three F-15's completely by surprise. The first one got his right wing melted by a hot barrage of laser fire, and five seconds later, Hunter shot down the other two with a pair of long-range Meteor Air-to-Air Missiles. One F-15 accelerated away, intent on crashing his fighter into the Lincoln Memorial. Hunter punched a Sidewinder into the left engine of the F-15 in front of him, and then he said, "Oh no you don't, buddy. You're not gonna kamikaze a national landmark…**NOT WHILE THE ROAD ROVERS ARE IN TOWN!!"**

Hunter punched the afterburners and roared up alongside the enemy fighter, and once he was in range, he centered the targeting sights for the 30mm cannons just ahead of the bogey. With a 2-second burst, he sent nearly three hundred rounds of milk jug-sized depleted-uranium armor piercing high-explosive ammo into the bandit, ripping open the left fuel tank. Trailing a thick plume of oily black smoke, the enemy jet veered away, and the pilot ejected, just as his fighter lost power and crashed into the nearby Delaware River.

Colleen said, "Jolly good shooting, Huntie…those blighters didn't know what hit them!!"

Hunter smiled, and he replied, "Thanks, Colleen…but we've still got the F-22's to deal with, and they're tough."

Five minutes later, the Stealth Rover arrived over the Washington Monument, and Hunter saw four U.S. Air Force F-16 Fighting Falcons attempting to stop the stolen F-22's. One of them tried to maneuver in for a shot with his Sidewinders, only to have another one of the enemy F-22's saw his left wing off with his 20mm cannon. The second F-16 got hit with an AMRAAM, and the third one was hit by two Sidewinders. The last one managed to down one of the F-22's with an AIM-7 Sparrow, but as he tried to acquire the next target, another F-22 ripped his engine to shreds with a volley of 20mm shells from his cannon. The four friendly pilots ejected and landed safely, and when the lead pilot saw the Stealth Rover above them, he said, "Much obliged, Rovers…take those mercenary scumbags out of our skies…we'll be rooting for ya!!"

Hunter replied, "Anything for a fellow soldier, sir…just sit back and watch while the cavalry takes charge!!"

True to his word, Hunter roared right into the midst of the five remaining F-22's, and he wasted no time in blowing the closest one out of the sky with an AIM-132 ASRAAM (Advanced Short-Range Air-to-Air Missile). The next one tried to paste them with a Sidewinder, only to have Hunter pull a Cutback Drop-turn, which caused the missile to fly right back at the fighter that had fired it. The pilot bailed out, and Hunter dropped the next two with the Stealth Rover's laser cannons. The last one tried to run, but he soon felt the bone-jarring impact of a long-range Meteor missile against his right wing. Half of his controls exploded, and smoke filled his cockpit. The pilot yanked his eject handle up, and he shot out of his dying fighter. As he drifted down on his parachute, he watched his crippled fighter explode as it hit the water. Hunter barrel-rolled to signal his victory, and the allied pilots that had been shot down waved and cheered up at their rescuers. The lead pilot, Major Alan Hawke, said, "That's some fine work, Road Rovers…and we'd be happy to share our skies with ya anytime. You brave canines really saved our skins, and I'll be sure to put you and your friends in for the Medal Of Honor when this whole mess is over. Go get those jerks…I know you can do it!!"

Hunter replied, "Not to worry, Major…I give you my word that I WILL NOT allow this city or the people that call it home to be harmed…and I'll make sure that Parvo and Groomer pay for trying to desecrate the Smithsonian. By the time we're done with them, they'll be too afraid to set foot out of their cells again…if they ever get out of the hospital, that is."

Major Hawke and his men waved as Hunter flew over them one last time, after calling for an Air Force rescue helicopter to go and retrieve the downed fliers. After the last man was safely onboard, Hunter punched the Stealth Rover's engines to full afterburn, and took off to put the tanks out of business.

Colleen said, "Nice job, Huntie…those blighters won't be raining on anyone's parade any time soon. Speaking of which, why don't we go and give this fair city another reason to cheer, after we pop those stolen battlewagons of Parvo's?"

Hunter smiled at his wife, and he replied, "I'm way ahead of ya, Colleen. I've got 'em on my scope now. Rovers, let's get rid of these ants…they're not gonna spoil any more picnics EVER again!!"

_'Broken by the power of a clenched fist_

_Desires and blood flow in the palm of my hand_

_Endless wings and chains suit me well_

_Their weight keeps me from going anywhere_

_With young eyes that have only seen loss_

_People think of stars that they won't be returning to_

_Making our respective lights_

_Bloom with our lives_

_Life is what transports us_

_Radiantly cut into everyone_

_Are gentle vestiges of scars_

_Even if it all ends, and I cry, I'll make my own relief_

_In order to forget about everything...?_

_Tomorrow falls from the sky like a feather_

_Even though I wake up from a painful illusion_

_If being hurt in delirium_

_Is how I say "I'm alive"_

_Then you are the undeniable truth_

_Left behind, here_

_Are radiant and fleeting vestiges of us_

_Making our respective lights_

_Bloom with our lives_

_Life is what transports us_

_Radiantly cut into everyone_

_GentlyIf being hurt in delirium_

_Is how I say "I'm alive"_

_Then you are the undeniable truth_

_Left behind, here_

_Are radiant and fleeting vestiges of us!'_

Hunter soon spotted the enemy tanks below them, traveling in two columns of five tanks each. As he brought the Stealth Rover down to attack altitude, three of the enemy tanks opened fire with their 12.7mm machine guns, but the rounds harmlessly glanced off of the Stealth Rover's shields. Colleen armed the EMP cannon, and she said, "We're ready to jolt these blighters, Huntie…the EMP pulse cannon's all warmed up."

Smiling, Hunter replied, "Well then…let's teach these punks a lesson…like **DON'T RUIN MY MOTHER'S BIRTHDAY!!"**

Just two seconds later, Hunter pressed the EMP trigger on the Stealth Rover's flight stick, and a pair of bright blue energy bolts tore into the two closest enemy tanks. The crews bailed out, and four more of the stolen tanks fired, but Hunter easily dodged the four powerful 120mm shells, which would have posed a serious threat, even to the Stealth Rover if they'd scored a hit. Hunter said, "Oh…so ya wanna play THAT game, huh…well…**LET'S SEE HOW YA LIKE IT WHEN I DECIDE TO STOP PLAYING NICE!! NOBODY THREATENS MY FRIENDS, YOU BASTARDS!!"**

Hunter raked the 30mm cannons through each of the enemy tanks, and the armor-piercing depleted uranium shells punched massive holes in the armor of the M1A2 tanks. One tank got the left side of its turret ripped off, the second one was turned into a smoldering wreck, and the third tank lost a tread, along with having two massive gashes along the right side. The other tank got sawed in half, and then Hunter dropped a pair of JDAM's to deal with the last two enemy tanks. Once he was satisfied that the enemy ground forces were taken out, he barrel-rolled to signal victory, before heading off in the direction of Parvo's first mercenary brigade. As for the enemy tank crews and Parvo's pilots…the Air Force pilots decided that it would be a fine idea to unleash some well-deserved payback, and so they descended on the hapless goons with everything they had.

**Back at Road Rover HQ…**

Starlight was sitting on her bed, thinking about Ranger. She remembered all the times that he'd helped her chase foxes away from the chickens, how she'd sneak food out of the farmhouse for him behind the farmer's back, and their playful romps through the nearby meadow. Her fondest memory though…was of the times when he'd come and sleep with her in her doghouse at night, after their secret marriage…which had led to Hunter's birth. No matter how much the farmer had yelled at her, or called her a dirty mongrel…she'd never been ashamed of her choice to fall in love with her mixed-breed husband…or of giving birth to Hunter. He'd made her so proud ever since she'd come to live at Headquarters, and every day, he found new ways to make her proud. She said to herself, _'Ranger…if only you could see what a wonderful dog our son's grown up to be…he's just like you…smart, handsome, brave…and I know you'd just love Colleen and the kids, just like I do. Until we meet again, my love.'_

Starlight heard a knock on her door, followed by Cassie's voice. She said, "Grandma, can we come in and talk to you for a little while?"

Starlight opened her bedroom door and hugged her oldest granddaughter, and she said, "Of course, honey…you and your brother and sister are always welcome in here. Would you like some graham crackers?"

Kayla smiled, and she replied, "Thank you so much, Grandma…you're the best Grandma on Earth!!"

Starlight hugged Kayla, and she replied, "Just like you three are the sweetest, most wonderful grandchildren I could ever hope for…just like your mom and dad."

Alex said, "I hope they come back safe, Grandma…so you can have a happy birthday."

Kayla said, "I know they'll be home safe…mommy and daddy always look out for each other, and I know Uncle Blitz and Aunt Sam won't let anything bad happen to them…same with Uncle Exile and Aunt Kasha."

Cassie washed down one of her graham crackers with a sip of milk, and then she replied, "That's right, Kayla. They're always there for each other, because they're more than friends or teammates…they're family."

Starlight smiled…her grandchildren were so well-behaved, and she'd never seen them fight. Hunter and Colleen had raised them well, and they truly took after their parents. Kayla said, "Grandma…what was Grandpa like…do you remember?"

Starlight pulled up a chair, and she said, "Oh yes…I remember him clearly. He looked just like your father…the same sweet, caring eyes, the handsome face…and he was so loving. Right from the start, I knew that he was the one and only dog for me. He helped me keep foxes off the farm, we'd play together in the park, and in a nearby meadow that he knew of, and one day, he asked me if I wanted to marry him. Needless to say…I said 'yes'…and from that day on, we were never apart unless the farmer was around. Whenever he could, Grandpa would sneak onto the farm, and we'd go for a walk together to our 'special spot', and about four months after we got married, I realized that I was pregnant. Your dad was the only pup I ever had…but even though he was a mixed breed…I loved him just as much as I love your mom and dad…and as much as I love all three of you. I've got a song for you three…called Angel's Lullaby."

Alex and Cassie sat on either side of Kayla, and after they were ready, Starlight began singing.

'_Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace_

_Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face_

_One sweet angel sleeping in my arms_

_You are the promise I knew God would keep_

_You are the gift that makes my world complete_

_And you'll never know how much I love you_

_But I'll keep on telling you my whole life through_

_Now I believe in miracles, and you're the reason why_

_So dream on while I sing you my angel's lullaby.'_

Cassie said, "Grandma…that was so pretty!! Thank you so much for talking to us, and for the graham crackers and milk. Would you like to play Monopoly with us for a little while?"

Starlight replied, "Of course I will, Cassie…anything I can do for you while mom and dad are out saving the world…you don't even have to ask."

Alek and Karina walked in, and after Starlight gave them some graham crackers and milk, they joined the others around the Monopoly board, and in between turns, Alek shared a few graham crackers with Kayla. Together, they prayed for the others to return home soon, all safe and sound.

**Downtown suburb of Washington, D.C.:**

As Parvo's mercenary brigade made their way through the streets, the merc leader, Trent Sayman, said, "Listen up, men...you know the drill. Parvo wants us to keep those lousy mutts busy while he clears out the museum. While we keep the cops and the military tied up here, our second squad at the airport will keep the civilians from escaping, so that Parvo can use them as hostages if he needs too, and squad three will hold down the Potomac Mills shopping mall...and we've got full permission to loot and grab whatever we want, just as long as we don't let those mutts get through. Now then...let's go have some fun."

All of his troops cheered in agreement, and then he said, "Good...now then...**WHAT THE HELL?!" **

The Stealth Rover landed right in front of them, and the Rovers came out, ready to fight. Hunter said, **"GAME'S OVER, PUNKS!! SURRENDER RIGHT NOW, AND TELL US HOW MANY GOONS ARE AT THE OTHER LOCATIONS...OR WE'RE GONNA COME DOWN ON YOU LIKE THE WRATH OF GOD!!" **

Sayman replied, **"NOT ON YOUR LIFE, YOU LOUSY MONGREL!! I'M GONNA MAKE DOGMEAT SOUP OUTTA YOU...AFTER I SKIN THAT PRETTY COLLIE NEXT TO YOU AND MAKE A FUR COAT OUT OF HER!!" **

Hunter shouted, **"DON'T YOU DARE THREATEN COLLEEN, YOU BASTARD!! ANYBODY THAT THREATENS HER...I'M GONNA KNOCK YOUR HEAD SO FAR DOWN BETWEEN YOUR SHOULDERS, YOU'LL NEED TO STICK YOUR SHOELACES DOWN YOUR THROAT TO FLOSS YOUR TEETH!!" **

The mercs rushed forward, knives and guns in hand, and one of them tried to bring his bowie knife around and stab Kasha in the side, but she dodged the big blade, before grabbing the weapon with her armored glove and snapping the blade off. She said, "You need lesson in how to fight...**AND YOU ALSO NEED LESSON IN NOT MESSING WITH A ROAD ROVER!! HAVE A NICE FLIGHT, COURTESY OF MY FIST!!" **

Kasha drilled her fist into the man's face, and he went flying backwards, slamming into a mailbox. Two more came at Exile, and one of them fired an H&K G36 assault rifle. The weapon's 9mm rounds pinged harmlessly off of Exile's armor, and Exile melted the gun with his heat vision, before putting the full power of his kick into the man's left hip. Bone shattered, and the goon went down, screaming in pain. Exile scooped the enemy soldier up with one hand, and then he said, "I teach you not to try and shoot me, or to ruin my Comrade Hunter's plans for his mother's birthday, Mr. Terrorist. Now...see you in jailski!!"

Exile's fist slammed into the punk's jaw, and sent the idiot flying into a dumpster. The second one tried attacking him with a crowbar, but Exile caught the man's elbow in his fist, and with minimal effort, crushed the bone like it was a matchstick. The man hollered in agony, and then Exile wrenched the man's shoulder out of the socket, before sweeping his left leg out and slamming him into the ground. He froze both of his assailants, and then he headed off to provide Kasha with backup.

Blitz spotted a merc soldier about to fire a Javelin missile launcher at Sam, and he shouted, **"SAM, GET DOWN!!" **

The female German Shepherd ducked, and less than half a second later, a 125mm anti-tank missile roared over her head, striking a car parked across the street. The vehicle's fuel tank detonated, and the flaming wreckage came down hard on top of a nearby minivan, trapping a mother and her two small children inside. Blitz said, "Nein...those kids and their mother...they're done for!!"

Hunter said, "Not likely. The rest of you stay here...I'll get them out and come right back."

Colleen said, "Huntie...be careful. If that van blows up, it could kill you."

Hunter hugged Colleen, and he replied, "I promise you this, my love...I'll be back."

Colleen watched as Hunter dashed off, and she said, "That...has to be the bravest, most selfless male dog in the world...I'm so happy he came into my life."

Hunter arrived at the scene of the burning wreckage, and he punched his fist through one of the van's windows. He shouted, **"CAN YOU HEAR ME IN THERE?! I'VE COME TO GET YOU OUT!!"**

The young mother replied, "P-please hurry...get my son and daughter out first...they're in the back seat!!"

Hunter replied, "I will...and then I'll get you out and find someplace safe for you." With that, Hunter pulled out his laser cutting tool and sliced the left rear sliding door open. He said, "Kids, come on...I'll get you out...trust me, I'm a friend."

The little girl slid her tiny hand into Hunter's armored glove, and he scooped her gently into his arms. Cradling her against his chest, he handed her to Colleen, who had come over to help him out. The little boy tried to undo his seatbelt...but it refused to budge. He said, "Please...it-it won' t come off!! I don't wanna burn up...help me!!"

Hunter leaned inside and said, "It's okay, little buddy. I'm gonna get ya outta here...honest." Hunter ripped the seatbelt off of it's fairing, and then he slid the boy out of the van. Colleen took the kids to a safe distance, and then Hunter ran up to the front, scooped the mother into his arms, and ran, just as the van exploded in a massive fireball.

The young woman said, "Thank you...you're an honest-to-God angel, and I'm sure I would've died back there, along with my two children, if you hadn't risked your lives to save ours. God bless you both...Mr.."

With a smile, Hunter replied, "My name's Hunter, Ma'am...and this is my wife, Colleen. We're Road Rovers...I'm the team leader, and Colleen is my second-in-command."

The woman replied, "Thank you, Hunter and Colleen...my name's Erin, and my son is Jimmy. My daughter's name is Tara...and we'll never forget either of you...or your selflessness and courage. Bless you both!!"

Tara looked up into Colleen's blue eyes, and she said, "Thank you, miss Colleen...you and your husband Hunter saved my life, and I think you're really brave, and pretty too."

Colleen hugged the little girl, and she replied, "Thank you, honey. Take care of yourself...we've got to get back and help our friends."

The brave Collie jogged up to Hunter's side, and she followed him back into the thick of the battle.

Blitz slashed his claws through the missile launcher, and then he grabbed the goon by the throat. He growled out, "You lousy, miserable schweinhund...not only do you endanger the lives of innocents...**BUT YOU TRIED TO KILL THE WOMAN I LOVE!! BOTH OF THOSE MAKE ME VERY ANGRY, AND NOW I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU VERY SORE...ESPECIALLY IN THE TOOSHIE!! LET THE BITING BEGIN!!"**

The Doberman's fangs sank deep into the goon's rear end, and the man screamed in pain. Blitz spun the soldier around, and spiked his knee into the man's crotch. He followed up with a pair of bone-crushing kicks to the ribs, a roundhouse kick to the chin, and finally, a rising uppercut to the jaw. The goon slammed into a nearby fountain, and he laid there, totally unconscious. Blitz said, "There...cool off, little girly-man!!"

Samantha speared her right arm out and caught a terrorist around the throat, and then she yanked his left arm behind his back, and bent the wrist almost to the breaking point. The punk bellowed in agony, and Samantha said, "Unless you want your arm snapped like a twig, start talking. How many goons do you have at the airport and the mall...and how many more are with Parvo at the Smithsonian. Tell me what I wanna know...or I'll start busting your arm."

The goon replied, "Forget it, you lousy mutt...**AAAGGGHHH!!!" **Samantha applied pressure, straining the man's wrist to the limits. She said, "Last chance...start talking, or you'll be needing a cast for that arm."

The terrorist replied, "O-okay...I'll talk. There's at least forty troops covering the airport, and fifty at the mall. There's sixty more at the museum, and the troops at the mall are supported by thirty Cano-Mutants. That's all I'm saying...now go and drop dead, and take that stupid German twit with you."

Growling, Samantha replied, **"DON'T...YOU...EVER...CALL MY HUSBAND A TWIT AGAIN!! HE'S SMARTER THAN ALL OF YOU COMBINED, AND HE'S ALSO BRAVER, AND THE ONE I LOVE WITH ALL MY HEART!!" **

Sam snapped the goon's wrist, and then she knifed her knee into his elbow, before twisting the shoulder until it broke. Grabbing the goon's other arm, Samantha spun the goon around and kicked him in the gut, knocking him into a wall. She said, "That'll teach ya to keep your lousy mouth shut and not insult my husband, you dumb punk!!"

Colleen spotted another trio of goons setting up a tripod-mounted 30mm minigun, and they aimed it right at Hunter's back, as he dealt with another bunch of enemies. Colleen shouted **"HUNTIE, WATCH OUT!!"**

The Retriever-mix dove into an alley, and Colleen jumped into the middle of the minigun-wielding terrorists. She said, "I'll teach you blighters not to aim at my husband, you lousy punks...**I HOPE YOU ENJOY HOSPITALS, 'CUZ YOU'LL BE SPENDING A LONG TIME IN ONE WHEN I GET DONE WITH YA!!"**

The first goon went after her with a machete, but Colleen ducked, and then she spun her right leg around, driving the point of her toe into her opponent's stomach. The terrorist doubled over in pain as six of his ribs shattered, and then Colleen chopped his right knee out, severing the ligaments and tendons. The merc scumbag collapsed, and then Colleen tossed the goon into a drainage ditch. The second one pulled out a seven-shot MP-412 REX .357 Magnum revolver, and fired, the loud blasts sounding like claps of thunder. Colleen smiled, and she said, "Sorry, buddy...my armor's immune to those little peashooters. Now...my turn!! **HIYA...WYATT EARP!!" **

The Collie drilled her right fist into the idiot's jaw, knocking out eight teeth. She followed up with a reverse-spinning roundhouse, and finished the goon with a backwards over-the-shoulder judo throw that slammed him into a pile of garbage bags.

The last idiot pulled his sawed-off 12-gauge shotgun out and pumped back the action, and he said, "Pretty nice moves, little girl...**NOW TRY THIS!!" **

The goon fired, but Colleen's armor was easily able to deflect the blast. Colleen crushed the barrel in her hand, and she said, "Guess what...**YOU LOSE!!" **

Colleen drilled her left foot into the idiot's shin, and then she swept his right leg out. Before the punk could recover, she elbowed him twice in the gut, before tossing him into the air and nailing him in midair with a flying kick. The dumb fool joined his friend in the trash pile, and Colleen said, "That'll teach ya to aim guns at my Huntie, ya bloomin' idiots!!"

Hunter said, "Nice job, Colleen...those three won't be bothering anyone ever again...if they ever get out of the hospital, that is...you really rang their bells for 'em."

Colleen replied, "I'll do anything for you, Huntie...'cuz I love you more than anything."

Hunter kissed Colleen, after they both slid their helmet visors back, and he replied, "I love you too, Colleen...and I always will."

Trent Sayman, the last standing merc, said, "How touching...a stupid mutt, and his flea-bitten Lassie reject. Why don't you ditch that stupid walking rug and find someone better for you...she's a stuck-up, un-ladylike…"

Hunter shouted **"DON'T YOU EVER CALL MY WIFE A FLEA-BITTEN LASSIE REJECT, BASTARD!! SHE'S SMARTER THAN YOU AND YOUR ENTIRE CIRCUS ACT COMBINED, AND I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S A TOMBOY...I LOVE HER WITH ALL MY HEART, AND NOTHING CAN EVER MAKE ME STOP LOVING HER!!" **

The goon swung at Hunter, but he dodged to the left, before kicking Sayman in the gut. He followed with a flurry of hard, fast punches to the face, chest, and stomach, and then he crumpled the merc leader with a judo throw. He whistled for Muzzle, and the Rottweiler hopped over. He said, "Muzzle...that idiot called Colleen a Lassie Reject...teach him a lesson."

Muzzle growled menacingly, and then Hunter released his restraints. Muzzle launched himself at Sayman, and then he tore the punk up. Hunter said, "Oh God...shield my eyes, please!!"

Colleen covered her eyes, and she said, "Eeewww...gross!!"

After the merc leader had been dealt with, Hunter called in the military, and along with the police, they rounded up the unconscious goons, while the Rovers set off to liberate the airport.

**Next Chapter: The Rovers arrive at Reagan National Airport and begin liberating the hostages being held outside, before heading inside to clear out the terminal and the control tower. Once they take down the second brigade of Parvo's troops, they head out to the Potomac Mills Shopping Mall, the last stop before arriving at the Smithsonian. Be here next time for Chapter Four: Operation-Liberty.**


	4. Operation: Liberty

**A Surprise For Starlight**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710**

**Summary: ****With the first batch of Parvo's soldiers out of the way, the Rovers move in to save the innocent people being held hostage at Ronald Reagan National Airport. All of the Rovers show their dedication to the ones they love most, and in the process, they save the lives of every last hostage, before heading out to the Potomac Mills Shopping Mall, which is their final stop before commencing their attack against Parvo at the Smithsonian. Meanwhile, The Master and Professor Hubert are refining the schedule for Starlight's party back at Headquarters, while the kids enjoy some time with their beloved grandmother out on the beach.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the Road Rovers, or any of the characters. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, belong to the very talented Tom Ruegger, and are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Fight theme: 'Pride'-High and Mighty Color**

**Chapter Four: Operation-Liberty**

Hunter set the Stealth Rover down just outside the airport, and after he and the other Rovers came out, Colleen released an Eagle-Eye recon drone. The silent, stealth-capable UAV (Unmanned Aerial Vehicle) soared up over the airport, and activated it's onboard camera systems. On their helmet HUD (Heads-Up Display), the Rovers could see everything…the Cano-Mutants patrolling around the curbside check-in area, frightened passengers being held hostage at gunpoint, both inside the terminal and onboard the single aircraft that had obviously been preparing for takeoff as the enemy troops had seized it, and they knew that these civilians needed help, fast. Hunter said, "Rovers, we've got lots of hostages in there, so we can't risk a shot with our weapons…we'll have to use the knockout dart guns. Also…use stealth as much as possible…I don't want any of us, or any of the hostages getting hurt. We'll work in teams of four. Colleen, Blitz, and Samantha, you're with me. Exile, take Kasha, Shag, and Muzzle with you. My team will take care of the curbside check-in area, and then we'll take the right wing of the lower terminal. Exile, you and your team liberate that plane, then take the left wing of the lower terminal. After that, we'll head upstairs as a full team, and free everyone on the upper level. Finally, we'll liberate the control tower, before we head off to the mall. Is everyone clear on the plan?"

Colleen replied, "Clear as crystal, Huntie."

Blitz replied, "I'm ready to bite some poor mercenary girly-boy right on his tooshie…they won't know what hit them."

Samantha added, "Just give the word, Hunter…and we'll be right behind you."

Exile said, "You can count on me, Comrade Hunter."

Kasha added, "Da…me too. No mercenary that works for evil Parvo-man gets away with threatening innocents…I send them to Siberia in ice block."

Shag and Muzzle both affirmed their willingness to go into action, and then Hunter said, "Let's move out, Rovers."

The heroic canines broke off into their assigned teams, and within minutes, Hunter and Colleen arrived outside the lone airplane on the runway, a Boeing 7E7 Dreamliner. Blitz and Samantha joined up with them, and seconds later, the four mercenaries that were posted on guard duty outside the plane spotted them. One of the mercs stepped up, and he said, "That's as far as you go, ya mangy fleabags. General Parvo said that we'd be paid REAL good if we took ya out here, and I'm looking forward to a big wad of cash in my wallet."

Hunter dashed behind the punk with speed that no human eye could track, and Colleen smiled. She said, "I hope you've got a good doctor picked out…because when my husband's done with you, you'll need it."

The goon turned around, just in time to catch Hunter's fist squarely in the jaw. The goon dropped like a puppet without strings, and Colleen spotted the second one aiming his Zastava M-21 assault rifle at Hunter. She called out **"HUNTIE, GET DOWN!!"**

Hunter ducked and rolled, and before the goon could bring his gun to bear on the Retriever-mix again, Colleen launched herself into the air, and with a call of **"HIYA…ORVILLE WRIGHT!!"**, she flattened the punk with a flying jump kick to the face. Hunter said, "Nice move, Colleen…he's gonna have one heck of a headache when he wakes up."

Colleen replied, "Well…he's lucky that's all I gave him, Huntie. If he'd done anything to hurt you, I'd have knocked his teeth down his throat, and then I'd turn him into a human pretzel. I won't let anyone hurt you, Huntie…because you mean everything to me, and I love you with all my heart."

Hunter pulled the pretty female Collie into a warm hug, and he replied, "I love you too, Colleen…always and forever."

Together, Exile and Kasha led their team into the airplane to liberate the cockpit, while waiting for Blitz and Samantha to take down the other two goons.

Blitz tackled the third merc from behind, and when the stupid fool made the mistake of trying to wrestle with the muscular Doberman, he soon found out just how much trouble he was in. Blitz grabbed the idiot's M-16 assault rifle and effortlessly crushed the weapon with one hand, before slamming his knee into the merc's stomach. Unable to move due to the weight of the Doberman Cano-Sapien on top of him, the idiot tried desperately to shove Blitz off, only to have Blitz crush his left elbow. He said, "Are you done playing yet, or do I have to bite you?"

The idiot replied, "Y-you'll never beat General Parvo, you stupid mutt…so why don't you and that dumb tramp wife of yours go home and get put down…do the whole world a favor."

Blitz grabbed the man by the throat and slammed him against the side of the airplane. He growled out, **"DON'T…YOU…EVER…CALL MY WIFE A DUMB TRAMP AGAIN!! SHE'S SMARTER THAN EITHER YOU, PARVO, OR GROOMER…AND SHE'S ALSO LOYAL, BRAVE…AND THE MOST BEAUTIFUL FEMALE DOG THAT I'VE EVER MET!! ANYONE THAT INSULTS HER…YOU DEAL WITH MY TEETH!! LET THE BITING BEGIN, SCHWEINHUND!!"**

Blitz sank his fangs in deep, and the merc screamed in agony. Before he could run off, Blitz shot him in the leg with a tranquilizer dart, before tossing him onto the grass on the side of the runway. He said, "Nobody insults my wife and gets away with it…and I mean that!!"

Samantha smiled when she heard Blitz defending her honor…he truly was a special, loving male dog, and she'd been so lucky to meet him…and even luckier to have become his wife. She spotted the last goon taking aim at Blitz with an XM-109 25mm anti-armor sniper rifle. She knew that the powerful rounds that the weapon fired could punch clean through the armor of an M2 Bradley Armored Personnel Carrier, meaning that it would easily pierce Blitz's armor. She shouted, **"BLITZ, DUCK!!"**

The Doberman hit the ground, and less than a second later, a 25mm round ripped through the air over his head. He knew that if his wife hadn't warned him, his head would've been blown off like an overripe melon. Sam grabbed the soldier from behind, and viciously wrenched his right arm back. The man screamed in pain as ligaments and tendons ripped, and Sam used the resulting leverage to body-slam her opponent onto the grass. He tried to get up, only to have the female German Shepherd drill a snap-kick into his right knee, shattering the bone. The merc tried grabbing his pistol, but Samantha's speed was nearly equal to Hunter's, which allowed her to cross the ten feet between them in under a second. She pinned his right arm, and growled out, **"NOBODY TRIES TO SHOOT MY HUSBAND, YOU BASTARD!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT…AND FOR THREATENING THESE INNOCENT CIVILIANS!! LIGHTS OUT, SCUMBAG!!"**

With a loud crack, the soldier's bones were pulverized in the grip of Sam's armored glove, and she finished him off with a reverse spinning roundhouse kick to the head.

Blitz said, "Thanks Sam…you saved me from getting my head blown off back there."

Samantha pulled Blitz into a hug, and she replied, "I'll always be here for you, Blitz…you're my one and only true love, and I'll never let anyone hurt you."

Blitz replied, "I'll stay by your side always, my love…and I promise you that from the bottom of my heart."

Sam and Blitz shared a brief kiss, before jogging off to join Hunter and Colleen.

After all four of the goons were tied up, Hunter said, "Great job, everyone…now let's get inside that plane and save those passengers. Kasha, some of them might be hurt, so get ready in case you need to do some First-Aid."

Kasha replied, "Those evil soldier-men will be ones needing bandages if they hurt any innocent people. You can count on me, Comrade Hunter. Good luck…and see you inside airport."

With a smile, Hunter led the way up to the curbside check-in area, where he found six mercenaries holding at least twenty frightened people as hostages. A young boy and his mother were sitting on a bench with their hands behind their heads, while one of the mercs searched their suitcases. Hunter said, **"THAT'S ENOUGH, PUNK!! BACK OFF AND LET THOSE PEOPLE GO…OR YOU'LL DEAL WITH US!!"**

The goon belted the little five-year-old boy on the side of the head, and he said, "Fat chance, mutt. Since you had to go play hero…I'm gonna give these two a high-lead diet!!"

Hunter's eyes narrowed, and he shouted, **"NOBODY THREATENS INNOCENTS AROUND THE ROAD ROVERS, SCUMBAG!! I'M GONNA KNOCK YOU CLEAR ACROSS THE PARKING AREA!!"**

Before the goon could react, Hunter tackled him and plowed the idiot onto the sidewalk. He drove his fist into the merc's face, knocking him out. Colleen tapped a second goon from behind, and she said, "Excuse me…do you have the time?"

The idiot was too busy having fun giving some passengers a hard time, and so he answered, "Yeah…it's two-thirty…wait a minute…"

The goon turned just in time to see Colleen pull back her fist, and she said, "It's also time for you to take a nap, you louse!!"

Colleen's fist caught the enemy soldier square in the chin, and he dropped instantly. Blitz banged the heads of two idiots together, and then Samantha judo-flipped another one, before she and Blitz tag-teamed the last one. Blitz opened with a knee-strike to the gut, and Sam finished him from behind with a knife-hand chop to the base of the skull. Colleen walked over to the young boy, and she said, "It's okay, lad…I'm here to help you. Hold still and let me take a look…"

Colleen gingerly turned the boy's head to the side, and she saw a small cut, along with a painful-looking lump. She said, "Huntie, I'm gonna need to put a First-Aid dressing on his head…that merc gave him a nasty lump. Can you get the med-kit out of my armor's storage pack?"

Hunter replied, "Sure thing, my angel." The Retriever-mix popped open the magnetic latches on Colleen's armor, and he grabbed the white box with the red cross on it. He said, "What do you need, Colleen?"

The Collie replied, "I need the cotton swab to clean this cut, some clear dressings, and a bandage. Also, can you give him a chocolate bar?"

Hunter pulled the medical supplies out, and then he fished out one of the chocolate bars from Colleen's backpack. He said, "Here ya go, kid. My wife's gonna take care of that bump on your head, and you'll be all set. Trust me…she's the best medic I've ever seen."

The boy said, "Thank you for saving my mom and I, Mr. Hunter…and Mrs. Colleen."

The blue-eyed Collie pressed the button to retract her helmet's gold-colored visor, and she replied, "That's part of my job, lad…now enjoy that chocolate bar, and take it easy. That bandage should hold ya over until ya get to where you're goin'."

The boy said, "Thank you again…I'll never forget you."

Hunter shook the boy's hand, and then he said, "I've got an idea…would ya like me to autograph your baseball there?"

The boy replied, "Sure!!"

Hunter took out a marker, and he signed his name to the ball. Colleen followed, and then Blitz and Sam wrote their signatures. After wishing the boy and his mother well, Hunter and the other Rovers headed into the airport, after checking on the other passengers.

**Onboard the Airplane…**

Exile spotted a goon aiming his Ak-47 at the three flight attendants, and he said, "You better drop gun now, evil soldier-man…or I throw you off plane for causing trouble!!"

The punk grabbed hold of one of the women, and he said, "Make me, you lousy Russian twit. Take one step towards me, and I'll blow her brains out."

Exile saw Kasha come up from behind the punk, and he replied, "Do not be looking behind you."

The idiot replied, "Yeah, nice try…there's nobody there…except…uh-oh…", he said, as he caught Kasha's reflection in the mirror. She held a fire extinguisher in her hands, and she said, "Is time to put out this hot spot…say goodnight, Mr. Terrorist!!"

The female Husky slammed the fire extinguisher into the side of the man's head, and he crumbled to the floor. Two more terrorists charged up the aisle, but Shag caught the first one and threw him off the plane, face first down the escape slide. Exile froze the second one, and then Shag gave him a quick exit as well. Exile opened the cockpit door and tapped the terrorist inside on the shoulder. When the goon turned, he found himself staring down the barrel of Exile's .50AE Desert Eagle, and Kasha stood just to the side with her own XM-29 7.62mm assault rifle. Exile said, "Out of cockpit now…your flight to see evil Parvo-man is cancelled."

The idiot replied, "Make me, fleabag."

Exile dragged the goon out, and then he pinned him to the side of the cabin with one arm. He said, "Surrender now…and tell all your friends to be getting off…or I let them meet my Comrade Muzzle."

The idiot replied, "No chance, pal. When we're done here, this plane's gonna be a gift to General Parvo…his PERSONAL airliner."

Exile replied, "I do not think so…the only plane he will be flying is paper airplanes in prison. You had your chance…now is time to meet Muzzle."

Exile tossed the punk outside, and the other goons were promptly sent running outside after Shag and Kasha herded them out at gunpoint. Exile whistled for Muzzle, and the Rottweiler came hopping over. Exile said, "Comrade Muzzle, would you be kind enough to provide some clean-up on those terrorists?"

With a snarl, Muzzle launched himself at the twelve goons, and Exile said, "Mother Russia…I thought Grey's Anatomy was bad!!" Kasha said, "Da…I may be tossing my cookies soon…" Shag covered his eyes, and for the next five minutes, the sounds of loud snarls, screams, and growls filled the air. When all was said and done, Muzzle laid on top of the unconscious terrorists, with a very contented look on his face. He sighed, and then he belched. Exile walked over and patted his head, and he said, "Nicely done, Comrade Muzzle. We leave goons for local police to clean up."

Kasha froze the idiots, and then she rejoined her friends as they headed over to the airport to help Hunter and the others.

**Inside the Airport…**

Hunter snuck up behind a Cano-Mutated Greyhound, and knocked the monster unconscious with a hard whack to the head. He then set his sights on a trio of mercenary soldiers, as they amused themselves by rifling through passengers' suitcases. He said, **"HEY, BONEHEADS!! THAT LUGGAGE ISN'T YOURS…SO HANDS OFF, OR I'M GONNA SEND YOU ON A ONE-WAY FLIGHT TO THE HOSPITAL!!"**

One of the mercs replied, **"COME OVER HERE AND MAKE ME, YOU STUPID MUTT!! ONE MORE THING…WERE YOU DRUNK WHEN YOU MARRIED THAT STUPID COLLIE…OR JUST DESPERATE?"**

Hunter's eyes narrowed, and he shouted, **"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY REASONS FOR MARRYING COLLEEN, YOU BRAIN-DAMAGED LOSER!! SHE'S SMARTER THAN ALL OF YOU TOGETHER, AND SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND…NOT TO MENTION SHE'S ALSO THE MOST BEAUTIFUL AND WONDERFUL FEMALE DOG THAT I'VE EVER KNOWN…SHE'S ALSO THE ONLY ONE I'LL EVER LOVE!! NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR INSULTING HER!!"**

'_The light, scattering after such a short time, awakens us_

_Our sadness disappears noisily from that place_

_Here we go, wake up to go to the future that's meant for us_

_Come on, spread your wings in the stormy winds_

_It's a power like no other, let's create that and take flight_

_Anxiety plus pride, fly in your heart_

_The moment we embrace and I'm touched by your weak smile_

_Destined to wander_

_I can feel this memory of the courage and faith of loving someone deeply_

_And it entwines our hearts and makes them come alive_

_A bright light shines and awakens us_

_It gets up noisily and imprints itself in that place_

_Inerasable scars, shaking in fear and loneliness_

_Shrinking away from existence_

_And I dig my nails into my shaking back_

_To check that it's real_

_Thick despair attacks; even on nights when I'm plunged into darkness_

_If only my prayer is heard, I'll believe forever_

_The sure pride in our hearts guides us_

_Spread our wings and fly into the sky you pictured so vividly_

_A bright light shines and awakens us_

_It gets up noisily and imprints itself in that place_

_I'll believe forever_

_Let go of the you who is exhausted from weeping_

_Your prayer has been heard_

_Move on to the future_

_The road carries on with no end_

_If you want it, take it_

_Shine bright!' _

Hunter charged forward and grabbed the stupid terrorist, and when the goon tried to bring his pistol up, Hunter pulled his arm out straight and chopped the center of the man's arm, shattering the bone. The punk screamed in pain, and Hunter tossed him into a nearby garbage barrel. He said, "There…perfect spot to stick a piece of rubbish like you…**AND DON'T EVER INSULT MY WIFE AGAIN!!"**

Colleen spotted a goon aiming a pair of MAC-10 .45 machine pistols at a five-year old girl. Tears streamed down her face, and the merc added to her misery by tossing her teddy bear away. He said, "What's the little baby gonna do, huh…cry for mommy? You better not…or I'm gonna put you in time-out forever."

Colleen snuck up behind the punk, and she said, "You've gotta be the most disgusting piece of scum on this Earth…threatening a helpless little girl…taking her teddy bear…and sticking guns in her face and smiling while she cries…**WHEN I GET DONE WITH YOU, YOU'LL BE THE ONE CRYING FOR YOUR MUM, YOU LOUSY BLIGHTER!!"**

The thug whirled around, just in time for Colleen's left foot to catch him in the gut. She grabbed both of his wrists as she came up, and snapped the bones like twigs, causing him to drop the guns. She then grabbed the idiot by the back of his jacket and slung him onto the conveyor belt of the baggage claim, hard. He tried to get up, only to have Colleen kick him between the legs, to the call of **"HIYA…IRON MAN!!"**

As the dumb fool writhed in pain, Colleen jumped up onto the conveyor belt, wrenched the goon's arms behind his back, and then she did the same with his legs, before handcuffing him in that position. Hunter walked over, just in time to see his wife put a sign on the idiot that read _'DO NOT UNCUFF UNTIL XMAS'. _He said, "Nice job, sweetheart. That idiot won't be making trouble any time soon."

The thug replied, "Oh…so that's your husband, eh…what a pairing…an Amazon Collie, and a stupid, worthless gutter-trash mutt. I'm surprised that the mutt's mom didn't disown him out of embarrassment…why don't you just divorce him and save yourself the agony of living with him."

Colleen growled out, **"DON'T YOU CALL HUNTIE STUPID, YOU LOUSY PIG!! HE'S GOT MORE SMARTS IN HIS HEAD THAN TEN OF YOU…AND HE'S THE MOST WARM-HEARTED, CHARMING, AND COMPASSIONATE MALE DOG I'VE EVER LAID MY EYES ON…AND I'M HONORED TO SHARE MY LIFE WITH HIM!! I WILL NEVER DIVORCE THE ONE I LOVE…AND AS FOR HIS…OUR MUM…SHE'S PROUD TO CALL HUNTIE HER SON, AND SHE'S ALSO PROUD TO HAVE ME AS HER ADOPTED DAUGHTER…NOW TAKE A NAP!!"**

With a hard punch to the scumbag's head, Colleen put him on a flight to dreamland, and then Hunter said, "Thanks Colleen…I feel so happy to have met you…whenever I need you, I can always count on you to be there for me, and as long as we're together, I know we'll always be happy. I love you, Colleen."

The brave female Collie replied, "I love you too, Huntie…and no other male dog could ever give me all the joy and happiness that you have, ever since we met. I've loved you right from the start, and I'll be right here by your side until the day our souls leave this Earth."

Hunter pulled Colleen into a loving hug, and then he walked beside her as she retrieved the little girl's teddy bear. She said, "Here ya go, 'luv. The bad man won't be bothering you now, and your teddy's all good as new. I'll take you back to your mum and dad now…where are they?"

The little girl replied, "Over there…are those more of your friends?"

Colleen looked over to where the girl was pointing, and she said, "Yes…that's Blitz and his wife Samantha…I'm Colleen, and this is my husband, Hunter. We're Road Rovers…I'm the second-in-command, and Huntie's our leader…and a bloomin' great leader at that."

Blitz grabbed another scumbag and banged his head off of the side of a water bubbler, and then he spotted two more holding the little girl's parents at gunpoint. He said, "Sam…take the one on the right. I'll get the dimwit on the left."

Samantha replied, "I'm on it, Blitz. He's in for a world of hurt now."

With a silent approach, Samantha wrapped her arm around the goon's throat and pulled him back, until she had him pinned to the wall. She said, "Start talking, you lousy scum…unless you want me to give you a demonstration of my martial arts skills on your body."

The idiot replied, "You can't scare me, lady…so just run along home and mend a dress."

Samantha replied, "Have it your way…"

With that, she drilled a punch straight into the goon's stomach, and the idiotic thug doubled over. Sam smashed her knee into his nose, bashed her elbow into the back of his head, and finally, she tossed him over her shoulder and into a closet used to house cleaning supplies. Blitz tapped the other goon's shoulder, and the dimwit said, "Bug off, Frankie…I'm tryin' to have some fun here."

Blitz replied, "Do I sound like Frankie?"

The goon turned, and instead of seeing his partner, he came face-to-face with Blitz. The Doberman showed his teeth, and he said, "Unless you want to find out how sharp these are…start talking. How many more of you girly-boys are on the upper level concourse, and how many in the control tower?"

The thug replied, "You'll get nothing from me, you dumb cur…except for a bullet in your wife's head!!"

Blitz saw the goon try to aim at Sam, and so he bit the terrorist's WWII-vintage FG-42 automatic rifle in half. The weapon was a gas-powered rifle, and it fired 7.92mm rounds from a 20-round magazine mounted on the side of the weapon. He said, "Bad idea, Schweinhund…and if you think me biting your gun was bad…**IMAGINE HOW IT'LL FEEL WHEN I BITE YOUR TOOSHIE!!"**

The Doberman spun the gunman around, kicked him in the back of the left knee, and then he sank his fangs in deep. The goon screamed in agony, and then Blitz tossed him into the nearby men's bathroom. He said, "Cool off in there…and next time you try and shoot my wife…I'll bite you even harder!!"

Samantha said, "Thanks, Blitz. I'm so glad I married you…whenever I'm with you, I feel so safe, so happy…and I'll always love you with all my heart."

Blitz replied, "I love you too, my Liebchen. (German for 'sweetheart') You filled the void in my heart that I had for so long, and because of that, I found the friendship with Hunter and Colleen that I've always wanted, instead of the rivalry that used to simmer between Hunter and I for Colleen's heart. Since you've been with me, I've had nothing but joy in my life, and I'll never let you go."

Hunter and Colleen walked over, and Colleen handed the little girl back to her grateful parents. Her mother said, "Kayleigh…thank God you're safe…I thought that man that snatched you out of my arms was going to kill you!!"

Colleen said, "Don't worry 'bout him…he's all tied up now…and he's got too many lumps, bumps, and bruises to bother anybody else. I ran 'im through the wringer."

Kayleigh's mother replied, "Thank you so much…"

Colleen replied, "My name's Colleen, and this is my husband, Hunter. Our two friends there, the ones that saved you…that's Blitz, and his wife Samantha."

Kayleigh's mother replied, "Thank you all…my name's Sandy, and this is my husband John. Neither one of us will ever forget you."

Hunter replied, "Take it easy now…we're off to finish cleaning up the rest of the airport."

As Hunter headed off, Colleen, Blitz, and Samantha followed along, ready to provide support whenever it might be needed.

**Back at Road Rover HQ…**

Starlight was out on the beach, watching the kids play. Alex and Karina were having relay races from a stand of palm trees, to a line that Karina had drawn in the sand about 30 yards away. The two were almost evenly-matched in terms of their speed, since Karina had inherited her mother's athletic ability, along with her father's teeth. Cassie was helping Alek and Kayla create a miniature city out of sand sculptures, and it brought a smile to the female Retriever's face to see them enjoying themselves so much. She heard her cell phone ring, and when she picked it up, she saw Colleen and Hunter on the screen. She said, "Hunter…how are you and Colleen doing?"

Hunter replied, "Just great, mom. We're heading over right now to give Exile and his group some help in cleaning up down here, and then we'll take care of the upper concourse, before finishing up at the control tower. Don't worry, mom…everyone's fine, and I won't let anything happen to Colleen. How are the kids?"

Starlight replied, "They're wonderful as always, son. Alex is running relay races with Karina…he really does act just like you, and Cassie's helping Alek and Kayla make a sand-sculpture city to drive little toy cars around in. She may be your youngest, but Kayla certainly does seem to be really close to Alek…and I can tell that he likes her too. They're always playing together…would you like to say hello to them?"

Colleen replied, "Would I…go ahead, mum. Let me talk to my little angels."

Starlight carried the phone over to where the kids were, and she said, "Alex, mom and dad are on the phone."

Alex dashed over, as did Cassie and Kayla. Alex said, "Hey, mom. We're all fine here. Grandma made lunch for us, and then we played Monopoly for a little bit. Cassie and I helped her cook lunch, too, and Kayla set the table."

Colleen said, "I'm so proud of you, Alex…you're a wonderful young dog, just like your father…and I truly do feel blessed to be your mum. Can I talk with your sisters?"

Cassie and Kayla came over, and Kayla said, "Hi, mom. Are you and daddy okay?"

Colleen smiled, and she replied, "We're just fine and dandy 'ere, sweetie. We'll be done cleaning up these scoundrels 'ere soon, and then we'll go save everyone at the mall, before we stop Parvo from looting the Smithsonian. Cassie, I hear you've been helping Grandma a lot…I'm proud of you, just like I'm proud of all three of you. Take care of each other, and be good for Grandma. I love you, dears…and I'll see you when we get home."

The kids all chorused, "WE LOVE YOU TOO, MOM!!"

Hunter said, "Like mom said…I'm proud of you all…and I couldn't ask for a better son, or two more wonderful daughters. I love you all, and stay safe. Take care, kids…mom and I have to go stop more bad guys now, but we'll be home soon."

The kids and Starlight wished Hunter and Colleen well, and after Starlight hung up, Cassie said, "I hope mom and dad beat Parvo up real good…I'm sick of him always ruining special occasions for our family with his evil schemes."

Kayla said, "Don't worry, sis…Parvo won't know what hit him when Daddy's done with him, and Mommy's gonna send Groomer back where she belongs…in the doghouse."

Cassie hugged her younger sister, and Alex said, "Come on…Karina and Alek are waiting for us, and Grandma said we can go back to playing now."

With smiles all around now that they knew their parents were safe, Hunter and Colleen's three wonderful children rejoined their friends out on the beach, and they played together under the clear blue skies, under Starlight's loving, watchful gaze.

**Back at the Airport…**

Exile froze three goons, and Kasha punched another one right into the wall. He charged at her, only to have the female Husky catch him and slam him onto the ground. Exile saw a goon taking aim at her with a 40mm grenade launcher, and he said, **"KASHA, GET DOWN!!"**

The female Husky jumped into the nearby bathroom, and Exile tackled the thug before he could fire. He placed the grenade launcher into his armor's storage pack, and then he said, **"YOU MAKE BIG MISTAKE, LOUSY THUG!! YOU DO NOT TRY TO BLOW UP MY PRECIOUS SNOWFLOWER AND GET AWAY WITH IT!! NOW…I TEACH YOU WHAT ROAD ROVERS DO TO IDIOTS THAT THREATEN OUR FRIENDS AND LOVED ONES!!"**

Exile crushed the terrorist's right hand effortlessly, and when the idiot tried to punch him with his other hand, the Husky caught the dimwit's fist, and then he pulled the man's arm out straight, before flipping him over his shoulder. He said, "Now tell me…do you have bomb planted here in case plan goes badski, or is it only you creeps running around like ants at picnic?"

The terrorist replied, "We've got a bomb, all right…and I'm not telling you where it is…URK!!"

Exile grabbed the goon by the front of his shirt, and he said, "You had best tell me where bomb is…or I make you VERY sorry."

The punk replied, "Yeah…how's that?"

Exile said, "Kasha, please be bringing Muzzle over."

Kasha wheeled the Rottweiler over, and Exile said, "Our friendski here says he and his pals have hidden bomb somewhere in airport, but he will not tell me where it is. Can you introduce him to Comrade Muzzle and loosen his tongue?"

Smiling, Kasha replied, "Da…one tongue loosened…MUZZLE, PLAYTIME!!"

Snarling menacingly, Muzzle hurled himself at the goon, and when he was finished with him, he tore up the rest of the goons in the upper waiting area as well, aside from the ten that Shag took down with tranquilizer darts. Hunter and the other Rovers joined them, and Exile said, "Ah, Comrade Hunter…this bad guy says that there is bomb hidden somewhere, and…"

The terrorist said, "P-Please…no more!! I'll tell you everything…j-just keep that crazy, homicidal dog away from me…I BEG OF YOU!!"

Hunter said, "Where's the bomb, punk?"

The goon replied, "It's…it's in the upper baggage claim area…inside the maintenance hatch on terminal 17."

Hunter said, "Thank you…**NOW LIGHT'S OUT!!"**

The punk went down to Hunter's fist in the head, and then the Retriever-mix said, "Exile, go take care of that bomb, and then meet us back here. We're gonna head for the Control Tower and finish up."

Exile replied, "Da, Comrade Hunter. I be back before you can say Gunsmoke!!"

While Hunter and the others waited near the elevator, Exile headed for the baggage claim. He arrived at terminal 17B, and then he opened the maintenance panel. Sure enough, when he aimed his helmet's flashlight into the machine's interior, he spotted the bomb. It was made up of a digital timer, attached to a pair of ten-pound blocks of C-4 plastic explosives and a bag full of fragmentation grenades. Exile said, "Lousy rats…planning to blow up innocent travelers if they lose…not if I have something to say about it!!"

The Husky Cano-Sapien used a micro-EMP burst to disable the bomb, and then he removed the device. Finally, he took the weapon apart, and added the C-4 to his backpack, along with some of the grenades. He took the rest back up to his fellow Rovers, and passed them out. Hunter said, "Great job, Exile…now let's liberate the Control Tower, and then we'll head over to the mall."

With Hunter leading the way, the Rovers headed down to the lower level. Soon, the team made their way to the Control Tower, and Colleen knocked out the two guards standing outside. She belted the first one in the back of the skull, and the second one went down to a sleeper hold. She said, "All clear, lads…let's head in and take the last of these blighters out."

Hunter led the team upstairs, and he and Colleen took up positions outside the door. Inside, they heard four of Parvo's goons chatting, and the lead terrorist said, "Okay, Mr. Flight Controller…I want you to keep this airport in the dark…no planes in OR out, unless we say so…and NOBODY leaves this place without permission…or else!!"

Colleen opened the door, and she activated her armor's Active Camouflage cloaking system. Hunter did the same, and the two Rovers crept up silently on the unsuspecting scumbags. The first one got Hunter's right fist across the jaw, and he banged the second goon's head off of the wall. Colleen dropped the third one with a rising knee strike to the head, and the lead goon grabbed the Flight Controller, before placing the barrel of his .357 Magnum pistol against the frightened man's head. He said, "Okay…whoever's playin' hero…come out now…**OR I'M GONNA BLOW MY FRIEND'S HEAD OFF!! YOU'VE GOT UNTIL I COUNT TO FIVE…ONE…TWO…"**

Blitz grabbed the goon from behind and crushed his wrist, causing him to drop the gun. He said, "Guess what happens to naughty girly-boys that try to use hostages as human shields…**I BITE THEIR TOOSHIES!! TIME FOR MY FAVORITE PUNISHMENT!!" **

In seconds, Blitz's razor-sharp fangs sank into the terrorist's rear end, and the man screamed in agony. Blitz whacked him over the head with the grip of his .50AE Desert Eagle pistol, and then Samantha tied him up. Colleen said, "Jolly good show, Blitz!! You really saved the day 'ere."

Blitz replied, "Dankeshein, Colleen…I couldn't let an innocent man die, and I wasn't going to let that punk kill one of my best friends either."

Colleen gently hugged Blitz, and he hugged her as if she were his sister. The Air Controller said, "My God…thank you all…you saved my life and made it possible to see my wife and son again. I'll never forget you, Rovers…Good Luck and Godspeed!!"

Hunter said, "Thanks, buddy…take it easy. Also…there's a bunch of bad guys that are laying unconscious all over the place, so you'll need to call the cops…and some ambulances to clean 'em up. We're gonna head off to liberate the mall now…so we'll be in touch. Let's move out, Rovers."

The heroic canines headed back to the Stealth Rover, and Hunter launched the big jet into the sky, bound for the final batch of terrorists between them and Parvo's main force at the Smithsonian.

**Next Chapter: The Rovers arrive at the Potomac Mills Shopping Mall, and they begin a store-by-store sweep to root out and neutralize the terrorists and protect the shoppers and employees that are being held as hostages. Be here next time for Chapter Five: Mall Madness.**


	5. Mall Madness

**A Surprise For Starlight**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** With the airport secured, the Rovers head over to rescue the hostages that are being held by Parvo's last diversionary squad of mercenaries. The heroic canines engage in a store-by-store sweep, taking down any bad guys that get in their way, and rendering aid to any innocents that need it. Back at headquarters, Starlight watches the kids as they practice using their abilities, and she praises them on their progress. After the Rovers finish off the goons at the mall, they set out to take down Parvo's final squad of goons outside the Smithsonian, before confronting the madman himself.**

**Disclaimer:**** I claim no rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, nor do I claim the rights to any of the characters. Road Rovers, and all related characters, were created by Tom Ruegger, and are the registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Fight Theme: 'Go!'-Flow **

**Chapter Five: Mall Madness**

Hunter used the Stealth Rover's VTOL (Vertical Take Off and Landing) thrusters to silently touch the big jet down outside the Potomac Mills Shopping Mall, and then he said, "Get ready, Rovers…we've got guards outside the entrance, and a bunch of bad guys inside with hostages on both levels, and we don't know if anyone's injured. Same drill as with the airport…no weapons except for tranquilizers. Use hand-to-hand combat as much as you can, and if you see anyone that needs help, put first priority to getting them out of the line of fire. Colleen, Blitz, and Sam…we'll take the lower level. Exile, take Kasha, Shag, and Muzzle with you, and clear out the scumbags on the upper floor. Once you're done, call us and we'll come join you for a team status check, before we go and put Parvo out of business. Is everyone all set?"

The other Rovers flashed Hunter the thumb's up sign, and the Retriever-mix said, "Great. Let's move out."

Moving with ninja-like stealth across the parking lot, Hunter and his team went around to the front entrance, and Hunter spotted four guards by the doors. He said, "Blitz and Sam, cover us. I'll take Colleen and nail these punks."

Blitz replied, "Ja…no girly-boy mercenary's getting by me!!"

Hunter patted his friend on the shoulder, before he and Colleen moved out to take out the guards. Hunter charged the first one at full speed, and took him down with a football-style tackle. The second goon went for his rifle, only to have Hunter snap his right leg out, catching the man's knee and shattering it. As the goon collapsed into a heap, Hunter picked him up and tossed him into a trash barrel. He said, "Don't worry, buddy…tomorrow's trash day, and the garbage truck can drop ya off at the police station on their way to do their route."

Colleen ducked a punch from the third goon, and then she grabbed his wrist and snapped it. The thug cried out in pain, and then Colleen drilled her knee into the idiot's gut. As he doubled over, Colleen lifted him up over her head and executed a reverse German Suplex, knocking the idiot unconscious. The last one charged at her with a metal pipe, but she sidestepped his clumsy attack, and as the goon tried to come back for another swing, she said, "The trouble with you blighters is…**YOUR TIMING IS DISGUSTING!! NOBODY TRIES TO RUIN MY MUM'S BIRTHDAY!!"**

The goon replied, "Is that so? Why don't I make it up to you by killing that dumb mongrel husband of yours…General Parvo told us how you and him were all lovey-dovey, and if you ask me, I bet she'd probably be more than happy to be rid of that botched lab experiment that she's been forced to call her son."

Colleen shouted, **"DON'T YOU EVER IMPLY THAT MY MUM OR I WOULD WANT HUNTIE DEAD, YOU LOUSE!! I LOVE HUNTIE WITH ALL MY HEART, EVEN IF HE IS A MIXED BREED…AND OUR MUM LOVES BOTH OF US!! SHE'S ADOPTED ME AS HER OWN DAUGHTER, BECAUSE SHE KNEW THAT HUNTIE AND I WERE DESTINED TO BE TOGETHER!! NOBODY INSULTS MY FAMILY LIKE THAT…NOW YOU'RE GONNA FIND OUT WHAT A PUNCHING BAG FEELS LIKE!!"**

The punk swung his pipe again, but Colleen grabbed hold of the weapon with both hands and wrenched it out of the thug's grip, before sweeping his legs out from under him with her right foot. He tried to rise, but she flipped him onto his stomach and wrapped her left arm around his neck, until he fell unconscious. She then proceeded to toss him into a nearby bush, and then Hunter came up to join her. He said, "Thanks, Colleen. I'm so happy to know that I can always count on you to defend our love. I'll never leave your side, my angel."

Colleen hugged her golden-furred husband, and she replied, "I'll always be here for you, Huntie…just as you've been here for me ever since the day we met…the day we fell in love with each other. You may be a mixed breed…but you've got the purest heart of any male dog I've ever known, and I could never love anyone but you, Huntie."

After retracting his visor so that he could kiss Colleen, Hunter walked up to the mall's entrance with her and waited for Blitz and Samantha to join them. Blitz soon came up, dragging a struggling thug behind him, while Samantha covered him with her rifle. Blitz said, "I caught him as he tried to escape…Sam shot the tires of his car out, and he said he planned to drive to the Smithsonian and let Parvo know that we were mucking up his plans."

Hunter said, "Great job, Blitz. The less old Chrome-dome knows, the better. If we can get the drop on him at the museum, we can take him down that much faster. Sam, did you grab his radio?"

Samantha replied, "I've got it right here, Hunter." The female German Shepherd handed the communicator to Hunter, and he studied it for a moment, before crushing it with his armored glove. He looked over at his three teammates, and he said, "Blitz, knock our 'friend' out, and then let's get moving. We've got innocent people to rescue, and a museum heist to stop."

Blitz replied, "Ja…time for a nap, little girly-boy. When the police pick you up, you better be on your best behavior…or I'll come visit you in jail and bite your tooshie!!"

With that, Blitz punched the thug in the face, and then he tossed him over his shoulder. Seconds later, he joined his fellow Rovers as they made their way into the mall.

**Mall Rooftop…**

Exile and Kasha attached grappling hooks to their pistols, and silently climbed up onto the mall's roof. Shag came up seconds later, with Muzzle's handcart strapped to his back. Exile said, "According to map that Comrade Colleen drew for us…there are four guards around skylight that leads into mall. Kasha, you go take out bad guys on right side. I will take left side. Comrades Shag and Muzzle, cover us."

Kasha replied, "Da…I am ready, my handsome hero Husky. Let us be stopping Parvo and putting him back in prison where he belongs…so Comrade Starlight can be having her special birthday surprise."

Exile smiled at his wife, and he said, "Good luck, my lovely Snowflower…I see you soon."

Together, the two Rovers moved in against the unsuspecting quartet of Parvo's mercenaries.

Exile moved towards the two goons in front of him, as they chatted amongst themselves. The first one said, "Hey, Bobby...it's starting to scare me...none of the other squads at the airport or the streets have reported in like they were supposed to...the General's gonna really start getting ticked off if we don't come up with some good news for our next check-in."

The other merc replied, "Oh will you clam up, Fred? If he does call, we'll just tell him that they're havin' radio trouble, that's all. What do ya wanna say, that the Road Rovers are here? That'll REALLY make him happy."

Exile replied, "Sometimes, telling truth is best policy. Now then...drop guns and surrender...or I introduce you to Siberian-style of wrestling."

Bobby replied, **"LIKE HELL, YOU FURRY FREAK!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, AND THEN I'LL LET PARVO STUFF YOU FOR HIS BASE'S TROPHY ROOM!!"**

Fred added, "Yeah...and then we'll do the same for the rest of your friends...and I'm gonna love skinning that tramp wife of yours for a new coat."

Exile growled out, **"YOU DO NOT THREATEN MY LOVELY SNOWFLOWER AND GET AWAY WITH IT, YOU COWARD!! I GOING TO BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY AND SEND YOU TO SIBERIAN GULAG VIA AIRMAIL...WITH MY FIST!!"**

Before the first goon could react, Exile's fist crashed into his ribcage, shattering six of the bones and causing Fred to double over in pain. He weakly tried to raise his automatic shotgun, but Exile crushed the weapon with his left hand, and threw the ruined weapon aside. He said, "Is time for napski, Mr. Terrorist!!"

Exile's elbow slammed into Fred's face, and he went out instantly. Bobby fired his M-16 Assault Rifle at Exile, but the 5.56mm rounds harmlessly bounced off of the Husky's armor. Even the helmet visor proved impervious to the high-velocity rounds, and once the punk had burned through his 30-round clip, he dug into his duffel bag, but to his horror, he had no spare clips left. Throwing the weapon aside, he pulled a grenade, but Exile grabbed him by the wrist and squeezed, snapping the bone like a twig. The grenade fell harmlessly to the side, and Exile said, "Now then...you have some explaining to do. How many friends do you have in mall on each level, and how many hostages?"

The goon spat at Exile, and he replied, "I'm not sayin' a thing to you, mutt. General Parvo...he'll kill me if I talk."

Exile replied, "Talk...or I feed you to my Comrade Muzzle."

The goon had heard about the ferocious Rottweiler, and he replied, "Y-you win!! We've got thirty soldiers on the upper floor, and forty on the lower floor, with fifteen more guarding the food court. There's a total of two-hundred and fifty hostages...and that's all I know...honest."

Exile replied, "That is good terrorist...now go take nap."

The heroic Husky whacked the punk upside the head with his pistol, and then he froze both unconscious goons, before heading off to join up with Kasha.

'_We are Fighting Dreamers aiming high_

_Fighting Dreamers don't care what people think about them_

_Fighting Dreamers follow what they believe_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-! _

_Just go my way!_

_Right here right now _

_(Bang!)_

_Let it out like a straight bullet!_

_Right here Right now _

_(Burn!)_

_Go on a killing spree and get the fire!_

_Right here Right now _

_(Burn!)_

_Let it out like a straight bullet!_

_Right here Right now _

_(Burn!)_

_Down a difficult road filled with endless struggles; _

_where do you think you're going _

_following someone else's map?_

_A wise crow comes along to take the map and threw it away_

_Well, open up the eye in your heart and take a good look at the present! _

_(Yeah!)_

_There's nothing to lose, so let's go!_

_We are Fighting Dreamers aiming high_

_Fighting Dreamers don't care what people think about them_

_Fighting Dreamers follow what they believe_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

_Right here Right now _

_(Burn!)_

_Let it out like a straight bullet!_

_Right here Right now _

_(Burn!)_

_Go on a killing spree and get the fire!_

_Creeping in the shadows without a sound, we are never lead astray_

_A big wind rose up and blew us away_

_Blown wayward, open up your future with a sharp sword! _

_(Yeah!)_

_There isn't a place where your future isn't guaranteed, right!?_

_We are Fighting Dreamers aiming high_

_Fighting Dreamers don't care what people think about them_

_Fighting Dreamers follow what they believe_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

_Right here right now _

_(Bang!)_

_Let it out like a straight bullet!_

_Right here Right now _

_(Burn!)_

_Go on a killing spree and get the fire!_

_Go on a killing spree and get the fire!_

_We are Fighting Dreamers with our friends by us_

_Fighting dreamers dragging in everyone_

_Fighting dreamers with high goals_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-!_

_We are Fighting Dreamers aiming high_

_Fighting Dreamers don't care what people think about them_

_Fighting Dreamers follow what they believe_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

_Go my way!_

_(Don't forget your first impulse ever)_

_(Let's keep your adventurous ever)_

_(Don't forget your first impulse ever)_

_(Let's keep your adventurous ever)_

_Right here right now _

_(Bang!)_

_Let it out like a straight bullet!_

_Right here Right now _

_(Burn!)_

_Go on a killing spree and get the fire! _

_Go on a killing spree and get the fire! _

_(Bang!)'_

Kasha approached the other two goons that were guarding the rooftop entrance to the mall's maintenance passage, and she threw a rock towards the two punks. She fought the urge to laugh as they both dove to the side, thinking that it was a grenade. One of them said, "What the…I thought that was the end for us. The grenade must be a dud or something."

Activating her stealth camouflage, Kasha crept up behind the first goon and kicked him in the back of his right leg. Tendons and ligaments broke, and the punk went down screaming. His buddy pulled out an SPAS-12 combat shotgun with a flashlight mounted under the barrel, and he said, "Come on out, nice and slow…and I'll only hurt ya a little bit."

Kasha smirked…this poor fool thought his shotgun would actually harm her with the armor on. She turned off her stealth camouflage, and the goon's eyes went wide. He said, "What the…who are you?"

The female Husky replied, "I am Road Rover…and you are under arrest, Mr. Terrorist. Drop weapon and surrender…or I going to make you into pretzel."

The thug replied, **"BURN IN HELL, YOU DUMB CUR!!"**, and then he fired at a range of ten feet. Normal Kevlar body armor vests would have been destroyed after one or two shots, but the goon fired all eight of the big 70mm 12-gauge shells. When the bluish-white haze of gun smoke cleared, the goon expected to see Kasha lying on the ground, her dead body shredded and torn by the lethal weapon. His eyes went wide, however…when he saw her standing there, perfectly healthy. He stammered… "H-how can you still be…I shot you…why aren't you…"

Kasha replied, "My armor is marvel of engineering…no shotgun can damage it…but I CAN damage YOU…now is my turn!!"

Before the idiot could react, Kasha seized the shotgun and broke it in half with her bare hands, and the thug's eyes went wide with fear. He knew from that display that Kasha's strength was formidable, and that fighting her would be hopeless. Still…General Parvo had promised two-and-a-half million dollars to anyone that managed to kill ANY of the Rovers…and a nice, hefty reward of twenty million if anyone could kill all of them. He pulled out his .40 SOCOM Elite pistol, but Kasha hammered her right fist into his gut, just below his ribs. The punk went down hard, and Kasha then knocked him out by shooting him with a knockout dart from her C02-powered .45 pistol. Exile walked over, and he said, "Nicely done, Kasha…you really teach these two bad guys lesson."

Kasha replied, "Da…but there are many more waiting for us, my love…and Comrade Hunter and others need our help."

Exile replied, "You are right, my love…come, let us put end to this evil scheme of Parvo's, so we can return home for Comrade Starlight's birthday."

Exile and Kasha froze the four unconscious goons, before using their rappelling gear to descend into the mall itself. Shag and Muzzle were already waiting inside, and Exile called Hunter. He said, "Comrade Hunter, we are inside mall, about to start cleaning up bad guys. We see you when you arrive upstairs. Good luck, Comrade!!"

Hunter replied, "_Good Work, Exile. We'll be up there to join you as soon as we get done with the scum down here. Best of luck, buddy…Hunter out."_

Exile said, "Over there, Kasha…I see five bad guys in sporting goods store. I take ones on right side, you take out ones on left. Comrades Shag and Muzzle, take out any bad guys that come out of other stores."

Shag replied, "Rah!!", and then Exile moved towards the GAP sporting goods shop with Kasha.

Sneaking around behind the first thug, Exile put the dumb moron down with a hard rap to the head from the stock of his rifle, and the second goon was about to try tossing a combat knife, when Kasha grabbed his wrist from behind and crushed the bones of his wrist between her thumb and index finger. She said, "You do not try and throw knives at only dog I will ever love…**NOW I GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!!"**

The idiot was sent sprawling when Kasha's knee hammered into his gut, and she followed up by cracking an uppercut off his chin. As he staggered to his feet, Kasha put him down for the count by hitting him over the head with her fist. She said, "There…that should be lesson for all bad guys to not mess with my husband!!"

Exile stopped another punk from swinging a hockey stick at Kasha's head, and then he froze the scumbag solid. The last punk readied an M-60 7.62mm machine gun and aimed it at Exile, but Kasha melted the gun's barrel, before smashing the palm of her hand against the idiot's face. She said, "Are you being okay, my love?"

Exile replied, "Da…and you, Kasha?"

The female Husky replied, "I am snug as bug in rug, my handsome hero Husky…let us be going to next store."

When the two Huskies exited the shop, they saw Muzzle launch himself at ten thugs, and the goons screamed at the sight of the angry Rottweiler. They turned and ran, but Muzzle was more than fast enough to catch them. One by one, he tore them up, and when he had finished having fun, he belched. Kasha walked up and patted him on the head, and she said, "Nicely done, Comrade Muzzle. Those bozos will be out of our fur for long time. Come…let us be liberating the video game store next, then we will go into other stores one at time."

Exile tapped a thug on the shoulder as he was about to place an X-Box 360 game system into his bag. He said, "I believe you need to be paying for that first…am I correct?"

The goon replied, "I'm not afraid of a mall security Rent-A-Cop…so go eat your donuts, before I blow you straight to hell!!"

Exile replied, "I am not cop, I am Road Rover. Put game system down and raise hands over your head…or I boot you clean across floor."

The idiot swung at Exile, but the quick-thinking Husky grabbed his fist and tossed the hapless thug over his shoulder, and before the goon could get to his feet, Exile belted him over the head with a price-scanning gun from the register. Nearby, Kasha froze six goons that were holding the frightened customers at gunpoint. Shag shoved three more outside, and Muzzle proceeded to tear them apart. In short order, the four brave canine heroes had cleaned up the entire upper level, and they took up a position to wait for Hunter and his team outside the Food Court.

**Back at Road Rover HQ…**

Starlight was relaxing in a beach chair, while she watched the kids practice their skills. Alex seemed to get faster by the minute…she'd clocked his speed at 45mph…just five miles-per-hour shy of being half as fast as her son. Cassie was just a tiny bit slower, at 44mph, and Kayla could move at an even 40mph. Cassie's martial arts skills were amazing…Starlight had seen her break a coconut into bits with a single knife-hand blow, and Kayla was already performing acrobatic flips and kicks, just like her mother. Karina used her teeth to bite a coconut in half, and as for Alek…he crushed one of the hard-pulped fruits with his bare hands. She stood up and said, "That was a marvelous display, kids…you truly are just like your parents, and I've got this all on video…they'll be so proud of you."

Cassie said, "Thanks, Grandma. As quick as we are with getting better with our skills, I bet we'll be just as good when we become Road Rovers, right Alex?"

The young male Retriever-Collie mix looked into his oldest sister's brown eyes, and he replied, "You bet, Cassie…you're already getting to be nearly as good as mom, and dad says that in a few more years, I might even be faster than he is. I can't wait to show them how hard we've all practiced…they'll be so thrilled!!"

Kayla dashed back inside, and when she came onto the beach, she held a small package in her hands. She offered it to her grandmother, and she said, "Here, Grandma…I drew this for you. It's an early present."

Starlight accepted the small gift, and when she unwrapped it, she saw that Kayla had drawn a picture of her and the kids standing outside, under a rainbow-filled sunny sky, along with the other Rovers. It read, _'To The Best Grandmother Ever…Love Kayla.'_

With a happy smile on her face, Starlight picked her youngest granddaughter up and hugged her. She said, "Kayla, my little angel…you're just like your mother. Sweet, charming, and you definitely have the same golden heart that she and your father both have. I love you, my dear."

Kayla kissed her grandmother on the cheek, and she replied, "I love you too, Grandma."

Starlight set her granddaughter down, and then she and the kids headed back inside to wait for news on the Rovers' progress in taking out Parvo's latest scheme.

**Back at the mall, with Hunter's group…**

Hunter kicked a thug in the face with every bit of power he was capable of putting into his leg muscles, and the goon went sailing halfway across the mall. He spotted three more nearby, hassling the owner of the gift store that he and the others were working on clearing out. They'd battled through numerous thugs so far, and in the movie store, Colleen and Blitz had been brilliant. They'd come up with the idea of decoying seven goons into chasing one Rover, and Colleen had elected to be the rabbit, on account of her agility. She'd bonked one goon over the head, and his buddies had taken off after her…only to suddenly find themselves face-to-face with BOTH Blitz and Colleen. The Doberman ended up dropping three punks by himself in under a minute…one with a roundhouse kick, the second one got his fist upside the head, and he'd thrown the third one into the wishing fountain outside. Colleen drilled a spinning back-kick into her first opponent's head, and the second one went down to a flying jump kick. She elbowed the next one in the sternum twice, and then she tossed him head-first into a trash can. The last one tried running, but Colleen shot him with her dart pistol. As she and Blitz walked by the fountain to join up with Hunter, Colleen tossed in a penny, and she said, "I wish for nothing but bad luck for Parvo and Groomer…and the best of luck for myself and my beloved Huntie, our kids, and the rest of our friends and family."

Colleen came to Hunter's aid, and four goons came out to challenge them. The first one said, "Get your hands up and drop the guns, you Lassie-reject. General Parvo said he'd pay extra to anyone that put a bullet into your mangy hide...or your mutt husband. Speakin' of which, where is he?"

Hunter replied, **"RIGHT HERE, YOU SCUM-SUCKING LOUSE!! DON'T YOU EVER CALL MY WIFE A LASSIE REJECT, OR IMPLY THAT SHE'S GOT MANGE!! SHE TAKES A LOT OF PRIDE IN HOW SHE LOOKS...AND SHE'S THE LOVLIEST FEMALE DOG I'VE EVER MET!! YOU MESS WITH MY WIFE...AND YOU'RE HISTORY!!"**

The idiot wound up eating Hunter's fist, and the punch sent him flying into the fountain to join his friend. Hunter flipped the second punk over his shoulder, before tossing him into the wall.

Colleen said, "Thanks, Huntie...I love you so much, and knowing that you're always there for me...I couldn't be this happy with any other male dog at my side."

Hunter replied, "I feel the same way, Colleen. You've been right by my side ever since the team formed, and I'll spend the rest of eternity with you...because my love will always belong to you."

Colleen spotted the other two goons trying to whack Hunter in the back of the head with metal pipes, and she said, "Huntie, **GET DOWN!!"**

Hunter ducked, and Colleen slammed her fist into the first thug's face, pulping his nose and knocking out five teeth. The second one said, "Why'd you go and get all riled up...that mutt isn't worth the time it'd take to tell him to get lost, and you PRETEND to love him? Why don't you ditch that hunk of gutter-trash and find a dog that can actually tell you what breed it is?"

Colleen jammed her fist into the thug's gut, and then she slammed him into the wall. She growled out **"DON'T YOU EVER...EVER...SAY THAT I PRETEND TO LOVE HUNTIE...I DO LOVE HIM WITH ALL MY HEART AND SOUL!! HE'S BECOME MY REASON FOR LIVING...AND I COULD CARE LESS IF HE'S A MIXED BREED!! HE'S PURE OF HEART, AND I WILL ALWAYS STAY BY HIS SIDE, FOREVER!! NOW SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY FACE, YOU BLOOMIN' LOUSE!!"**

Colleen hammered a vicious barrage of kicks and punches all over the thug's body, and then she tossed him right into the nearest trash can. She said, "Nobody insults the love of my life, you blighter!!"

Hunter said, "Colleen...being with you, it's the most wonderful feeling in the world. Before I met you, I never knew...never even dreamed that I'd find love...but since we've been together, I've had nothing but joy in my life, and I never want to be without you."

Colleen replied, "Don't worry, 'luv...I'll always be with you. You're my one and only, and you always will be."

As Hunter entered Belden Jewelers with Colleen, he spotted four goons covering the terrified customers, and a fifth one behind the counter, holding a .44 Magnum revolver to the store owner's head. He said, "Open the cases and put all the jewels in this bag, old man...or I'm gonna decorate the walls with your head."

The old man slowly unlocked the cases, and began removing necklaces, rings, and pendants from their display areas. The goon said, "Move faster, old man...**OR I'M GONNA KILL YOUR WIFE!!" **

The man pleaded, "P-please...I've got arthritis...my hands shake. I can't go any faster...don't hurt her, I beg of you!!"

Placing the barrel of his pistol in the woman's ear, the goon said, "You've got until I count to ten...or else."

Colleen said, "Huntie, we've gotta stop these lunatics before they kill somebody. If ya want...I'll take the gun-wielder…"

Hunter replied, "No, I'll deal with him, Colleen. I'm faster, so I can disarm him before he can get a shot off. I need you to mop up the four punks on the sales floor and keep them from harming the other hostages."

Colleen replied, "You got it, Huntie...I'll put them down before they can blink."

Smiling at his wife, Hunter slowly made his way around towards the counter, while Colleen snuck up behind the first goon. She hooked her arm around his throat and dropped him with a hard punch to the back of the head, and the second one came at her with a CAR-15 assault rifle. Colleen jumped into the air and called out **"HIYA...BIG BEN!! WESTMINSTER ABBEY!! BUCKINGHAM PALACE!!"**

The punk fell backwards as Colleen's foot cracked across his jaw on the left side, and then she followed with a spinning roundhouse kick. As the goon sank to his knees, she lifted him up and judo-flipped him into the nearby men's room. Another one tried to attack her from behind, but she drove her elbow up into his chest, before spinning around and smashing his nose with the palm of her hand. The final one raised a Dragunov .50 caliber sniper rifle, but Colleen chopped the barrel in half with her bare hand, before booting him clear across the store. She gathered all of them together and tied them up with a fire hose, and then she said, "There...that wraps things up here."

Meanwhile, Hunter charged the last punk with blazing speed, and before the idiot could react, he found himself staring down the tunnel-like barrel of Hunter's .50AE Desert Eagle. The Retriever-mix said, "Put the gun down and let her go, dimwit. You and your pals are all under arrest, and if you harm so much as ONE hair on that woman's head, I'll use your face to shine the floors."

The punk replied, "Drop the gun, mutt...or she's dead. Better yet, give up, or I'll make a throw rug out of Miss Bruce-Lee Collie over there. How could you love someone like her anyway...she's totally lacking in any lady-like qualities, and that accent of hers...doesn't it drive you nuts?"

Hunter shouted, **"DON'T YOU EVER THREATEN COLLEEN, SCUM...OR IMPLY THAT I DON'T LOVE HER!! SHE'S THE BEST FRIEND I'VE EVER HAD, AND MY HEART'S BELONGED TO HER EVER SINCE I MET HER!! I WILL ALWAYS LOVE HER...EVEN IF SHE IS A TOMBOY!! IT'S THE COMBINATION OF HER STRENGTH, HER BRAVERY, HER HONOR, AND HER BEAUTY THAT MAKE ME LOVE HER...ALONG WITH HER GOLDEN HEART!! I HOPE YOU KNOW A GOOD DOCTOR, PAL...BECAUSE I'M GONNA RE-ARRANGE YOUR ANATOMY!!"**

Moving with speed that the idiot could never hope to match, Hunter slammed the punk into the wall hard, and then he hammered a pair of hard jabs into the goon's ribs. The idiot tried to punch Hunter, only to end up getting his arm snapped for his trouble. Hunter kicked the idiot in the back, before finally knocking him out with a spinning backwards hook kick to the rear of his skull.

Colleen said,. "Thanks so much, Huntie...it means so much to me when you say that about me...I've been so blessed to fall in love with you...and even more so to be your wife. I'll never leave you, 'luv...and you'll always be my one and only."

Hunter replied, "I'll always stay with you too, Colleen...no other female dog could ever bring as much joy into my life as you do, and my love will always be yours, until the end of time."

The grateful shop owner approached them, and he said, "Thank you both so much...you saved my wife and I...if there's anything I can do for you, name it."

Hunter looked at Colleen and smiled, and then he said, "Well, my...OUR mom's birthday is coming up, and I planned to bring my father back into her life...and he could use a gift."

The owner pulled a beautiful golden heart-shaped locket out, and he said, "How's this...it's pure white gold, and it plays the melody to 'You're My Best Friend'. For you, it's on the house."

Hunter replied, "Thank you...it's perfect!!"

The owner's wife replied, "Think nothing of it, dear...you and your wife risked your lives to save us, and we'll forever be grateful to you."

Hunter and Colleen removed their helmets, and the customers began cheering for their rescuers. A little girl came up and hugged Colleen, and the pretty female Collie said, "I'm glad you're okay now, 'luv. Huntie and I are gonna go and meet our friends now, and then we'll stop the nasty man that leads these bad men from stealing everything in the Smithsonian."

The little girl replied, "Take care of yourself, miss Colleen. You too, Mr. Hunter."

Hunter patted the little girl on the back of her head, and then he and Colleen moved out to join the other Rovers.

When Hunter and his group joined Exile and his team, Colleen said, "Hey, Exile…we saw all the blighters you four knocked silly…jolly good show."

Exile replied, "Many thanks, Comrade Colleen…Kasha was big help, and so were Comrades Shag and Muzzle. How did things go for you?"

Hunter replied, "The bad guys downstairs are all out like lights, and the cops are on their way to scoop them up. Let's finish the rest of these dimwits and then go bust up Parvo."

Together, the Rovers moved in on the final squad of thugs, of which there were only eight…one for each Rover. Hunter charged at his opponent and tackled him. After a brief fist-fight, the Retriever-mix dragged the unlucky goon into the men's room and tied him to the toilet. He said, "There…take a nap until the boys in blue come and pick you up."

Colleen called out, **"HIYA…EDISON!! EINSTEIN!! GODDARD!!" **(Three famous scientists and inventors), as she flattened her goon with a bone-shattering somersault kick to the chest.

Blitz's claws made metallic confetti out of the H&K MP5-A5 submachine gun that his opponent was wielding, and then he drove his fist into the stupid goon's gut, dropping him like a stringless puppet.

Samantha hurled her sparring partner over her shoulder, and as he stood up, she charged him at her top speed of 90mph, hammering a flying kick into his head. The goon sailed into the nearby Skill-Crane toy vending machine, and lay still.

Exile and Kasha both froze their opponents, and Shag hung his upside down by his belt, suspended off of a ceiling fan. Muzzle chased his opponent outside and tore him apart.

When all was said and done, Hunter and Colleen purchased a teddy bear for Kayla, a new video game for Alex, and some new art supplies for Cassie. Blitz and Sam bought a CD player and some CD's for their daughter, while Exile and Kasha purchased a model of the car from _Knight Rider _for Alek.

Finally, they handed the goons over to the police, before boarding the Stealth Rover and setting course for the Smithsonian. Parvo was in for a serious beating this time around…one that Hunter intended to make sure he got in the worst way possible for messing with his mother's special day.

**Next Chapter: With Parvo's diversionary squads out of the picture, the Rovers arrive outside the Smithsonian and begin taking out the last squad of soldiers standing between them and their hated arch enemy. Be here next time for Chapter Six: On The Home-Stretch.**


	6. On The Home Stretch

**A Surprise For Starlight**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** The Rovers finally arrive outside the Smithsonian, and the heroic canine team must battle their way past Parvo's final squad of mercenaries and Cano-Mutants, before entering the museum to confront Parvo and bring his scheme to an end. In the meantime, Starlight treats the kids to some ice cream.**

**Disclaimer: ****I ****claim no rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, nor do I claim the rights to any of the characters. Road Rovers, and all related characters, were created by Tom Ruegger, and are the registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Fight theme: 'Reckless Fire'-Ide Yasuaki**

**Chapter Six: On The Home-Stretch**

Hunter brought the Stealth Rover down in a concealed area, in order to avoid detection by Parvo's mercenaries, and the Cano-Mutant platoon that was on guard duty outside the museum. He sent an Eagle-Eye recon UAV out for patrol, and when it returned, Hunter downloaded the unit's memory into his helmet's HUD (Heads-Up Display). He said, "Here's the situation, Rovers…we've got thirty heavily-armed mercenaries outside the museum, and thirty equally-armed Cano-mutants. A frontal assault is too risky, so we're gonna hit 'em from behind in a two-pronged attack. I'll be taking Colleen, Blitz, and Samantha with me, and we'll form Team 'Alpha.' We'll take the bad guys on the right side of the museum grounds. Exile, you're team leader for Team 'Beta.' Take Kasha, Shag, and Muzzle with you, and clear out the goons on the left side. Once they're all accounted for, we'll link up outside the main exhibit hall. Oh…Exile, before you meet up with us, disable Parvo's truck, and that C-5M Galaxy that he's got sitting there. Chances are that they're both loaded with stuff he's already stolen, and I don't plan on letting him have so much as ONE coin. Is everyone clear on the plan?"

Colleen replied, "Ready when you are, Huntie."

Blitz chimed in with, "I am ready too…let me at those lousy girly-boys!!"

Samantha added, "I'm with you, Hunter…let's get in there and send Old Metalhead back where he belongs."

Exile said, "Da…any bad guy that comes near me, I send him to Siberia via my fist."

Kasha said, "I will be with you all the way, you can be counting on me."

Shag and Muzzle both added an enthusiastic reply of support, and Hunter smiled at the camaraderie of his friends…his team. He knew that they'd all give their lives for one another, and he'd do the same for any of them. He said, "Let's do it, Rovers…MOVE OUT!!"

Splitting into their assigned groups, the Rovers headed towards Parvo's final squad of troops, determined to smash through them and put Parvo back in the cooler permanently.

As he led his group around to the east gate, Hunter saw two mercenaries guarding it, and two more Cano-Mutants on the other side of the gate. He said, "Colleen, we'll take the mercs. Blitz, go stealth with Samantha and take out those two Cano-Mutants. Meet us when you're done, okay?"

Blitz replied, "You can count on me, Hunter…we'll have those overgrown flea hotels out of the way before they can blink."

Hunter smiled, and then he and Colleen split up and advanced on the two mercenaries…both of whom were stupid enough to be sitting down playing cards. The first one looked up, just in time to see a flash of sunlight on silver, as Hunter's armored glove smashed into his face, sending him flying backwards into a tree. The second goon went for his M-60 machine gun, but Colleen chopped the barrel in half with her left hand. She said, "You need a lesson in manners…**ALONG WITH A NICE DOSE OF ME KICKIN' YOUR BLOOMIN' KEISTER ACROSS THE LAWN!!"**

The soldier went for his pistol next, but Colleen's foot caught him in the elbow, shattering the bone instantly. As he clutched his now useless arm, Colleen grabbed his other arm and flipped him over her shoulder, and she finished him with a sharp punch to the side of his head, knocking him out. She walked over to Hunter, and she said, "I've taken out my target, Huntie. How 'bout you?"

Hunter replied, "He's makin' like Rip Van Winkle, Colleen…and from the way I belted him, I don't think he'll be getting up until they're ready to book him down at the prison. Speaking of which…let's go take out the rest of these clowns so we can put Parvo and his psycho housemaid Groomer back in the cooler. I owe that mustachioed menace a good, solid beating for trying to ruin my mom's birthday…and for messing with the Smithsonian…I've always wanted to bring you and the kids here someday."

Colleen replied, "I'd love that, Huntie…and as for Groomer…I'm gonna knock her back across the pond for her antics. She and Parvo have gone too bloody far this time, and God help her if she insults you, mum, or the kids even ONCE…I won't think twice about using her face to shine the floors."

Hunter knew Colleen was serious…and just how capable she was of carrying out that promise. He'd seen her in action plenty of times, and she was just as strong as she was beautiful. He'd sparred with her in practice sessions before, and every time, he'd end up covered in sweat. He'd also seen how bad Havoc had been pummeled after the last mission, when she'd led the team to obtain the antidote for the virus that Hunter had been infected with. Colleen had nearly killed Havoc with her bare hands, and if not for Exile, Colleen would have smashed Havoc's head in. He said, "Colleen…I could never ask for a better teammate or second-in-command…or a better friend…than you…and you're so much more than that to me, Colleen. You're the most wonderful mother our kids could ask for…and most of all…you always have been, and always will be my one and only true soulmate…the one I love with all my heart."

Colleen opened her helmet visor, and Hunter could see the happy tears in her blue eyes. He retracted his own helmet visor, and seconds later, Colleen's lips met his. They broke apart long enough to remove their helmets, and Colleen said, "Huntie…you're the best leader that this team could ever hope for…and the finest friend that anyone could ever meet. On the day you came into my life, Huntie…my heart was yours from then on. You're the most honest, caring, loyal, and charming male dog I've ever known, and I will never, ever stop loving you, Huntie."

The two Rovers kissed deeply for a few seconds, before making a promise between them to continue this once Starlight's birthday party was over. They both donned their helmets again, closed their visors, and jogged off to join Blitz and Sam.

As they silently vaulted the fence under full stealth camouflage, Blitz and Samantha spotted the two Cano-Mutants on guard duty. One was a huge Mastiff, armed with a 30mm M134 minigun…a fearsome weapon capable of firing 4,000 rounds per minute. Blitz was glad that Hunter had ordered stealth tactics…that huge gun would shred his and Samantha's armor in seconds…and then turn them both into hamburger meat. The other monster was a mutated Great Dane, and this one packed a 66mm LAW (Light-Anti-tank Weapon) rocket launcher. The weapon fired lethal rockets at a speed of 145 meters per second, and these rounds could punch clean through a foot of tank armor, or two feet of reinforced concrete.

Blitz said, "Sam, go left and take out the monster with the rocket launcher…that Mastiff could still kill you if you try and attack him, even under stealth. I'll take the big guy and his gun."

Samantha nodded, and she said, "Blitz…be careful…I don't want to lose the only dog I'll ever love."

Blitz replied, "Ja…you be careful too, my Liebchen. I couldn't face the day if I lost you."

Samantha smiled, and then she silently crept up behind the huge launcher-wielding beast. When she was within striking range, she leaped into the air and delivered a vicious knife-hand chop to the huge monster's right arm, paralyzing one of the main nerves. The giant howled in pain, and dropped the launcher. Sam quickly tossed it into the nearby rose bushes, and then she delivered a rising crescent kick to the side of the monster's jaw, knocking it to it's knees. She saw the beast attempting to pull out a grenade, so she drove her elbow into the side of the brute's skull, knocking it unconscious. In the meantime, Blitz was in a spot of trouble…he'd grabbed the huge Mastiff from behind, and tried to use a chokehold to subdue the slobbering beast, only to have it make a lucky grab and slam him to the ground. The impact damaged his stealth generator, and Blitz's vision blurred. The monster grinned as it brought up the huge seven-barreled cannon. Just before it could pull the trigger, Sam charged in from the side. She shouted, **"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT KILLING THE ONE I LOVE, YOU SLOBBERING DROOL FACTORY!! NOBODY HURTS MY HUSBAND AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!"**

With speed and ferocity that Blitz had never seen, Samantha hammered a lightning-fast barrage of punches and kicks into the muscle-bound Cano-Mutant, and the hulking monster eventually dropped to the ground. Sam turned to walk over to her husband, when the Cano-Mutant smashed it's right fist into her helmet, knocking her to her knees. Blitz knew that the helmet's cushioned inner layer had shielded her skull from the blow that would have killed her otherwise, but the beast wasn't done yet. It went for it's weapon again, intent on killing Sam before it finished with Blitz. The Doberman had other plans, however. He shouted, **"DON'T YOU AIM THAT GUN AT HER, SCHWEINHUND!! NO CANO-MUTANT GIRLY-BOY MESSES WITH MY LIEBCHEN…UNLESS THEY WANT TO FIND OUT JUST HOW POWERFUL MY TEETH AND CLAWS ARE!! LET THE BITING BEGIN!!"**

Before the monster could shift aim, Blitz swiped his claws right through the weapon, cutting it clean in half. He sidestepped a clumsy, rage-fueled charge, before administering a bone-crushing spinning kick into the back of the brute's head. Finally, the monster went down for good, and Blitz scooped Sam into his arms. He said, "Sam, are you alright, my love?"

The female German Shepherd replied, "I'm fine, Blitz…thanks for saving me…I thought I was dead for a minute."

Blitz smiled, and he said, "You saved me first, Sam…and I'll never let anyone take you away from me. I promised that I'd forever stay by your side, and I'll always love you."

Sam and Blitz kissed, and she replied, "I love you too, Blitz…now I think that armor of yours could stand a check-up."

Blitz replied, "Nein…my stealth camouflage generator is out, Sam. It'll have to be repaired."

Sam replied, "I'll let Exile know, my love…and don't worry, I'm not hurt."

Smiling, Blitz hugged his wife, before they both moved out to join up with Hunter and Colleen.

**Road Rover HQ…**

Starlight was sitting in the Recreation center with the kids, watching them play together. Alex and Karina were playing a game of air hockey, while Kayla enjoyed a game of pool with Alek. Cassie said, "Grandma, would you like to play a game of Skee-Ball with me?"

Starlight replied, "I'd love to, dear. Just let me stretch my arms for a second, and I'll be right over."

Standing up, the female Retriever limbered up her arms, and then she walked over to join her eldest granddaughter by the Skee-Ball machines. The two of them pressed the button to deploy the balls, and nine red balls rolled into the chute. Cassie smiled, and she said, "How about we play two games, Grandma…since you said that you had a special treat in mind for us."

Starlight replied, "Sounds like a fine idea, dear…now let's roll."

Starlight sent her first ball up towards the rings, and scored a quick fifty points. None of her balls hit anything lower than twenty, and Cassie hit eight forties, and a single fifty. Cassie won the first game by 380-340, and Starlight took game two by a score of 350-340.

The two of them turned to check on the others, and they saw Kayla and Alek down to their last ball each before the eight ball. Alek had stripes, and Kayla had solids. Kayla banked her shot off the side, sinking her six beautifully. Alek said, "That was beautiful shot, Kayla. You are wonderful to play game with, and great friend all around…Nyet…you are my very best friend."

Kayla hugged the young silver-and-white-furred male Husky, and she replied, "You're my best friend too, Alek…and you always will be." Starlight noticed the slight blushes from both of them, and she knew that one day, her youngest grandchild would be together with Alek. She'd seen her grandson with Karina as well…the chemistry and friendship between the two was just like the feelings that bound her son and adopted daughter together in an unbreakable glow of love. Kayla sunk her eight ball, and she and Alek shook hands, before setting their pool cues back on the wall rack. Alex and Karina were tied at nine points each in their game, and for a good ten minutes, each time one of them took a shot, the other blocked it and sent it back. They were almost even in terms of speed, but Alex had his mother's agility on his side, and he also had his father's uncanny luck. He fired a banking shot off the side, and it bounced wildly, eventually bouncing off the edge of Karina's striker and into her goal. She said, "Nice shot, Alex…I never would have expected that. I love playing with you…it's so much fun."

Alex hugged his friend, and he replied, "You're my best friend, Karina…and I want you to know this…I'll always be your friend, now and until the end of time."

The two of them hugged once more, and then Starlight said, "How would you kids like to go for some ice cream, and then we'll come back here and relax before dinner?"

The kids cheered, before running up to their rooms to get their money. Starlight cleared their trip with The Master, before checking out the Street Rover. Hunter had taught her to drive the car, and she could handle it just as well as her son. Cassie sat next to her, while Alek and Kayla sat next to each other in the seat behind them. Alex and Karina took the rear seat, and once everyone was buckled up, Starlight slowly drove out of the hangar, and on towards the ice cream shop.

When they pulled in, the kids were about to pull out their money, when Starlight said, "Actually…I'll be treating you kids. It's on me today."

Kayla said, "Thanks, Grandma…I love you."

Starlight replied, "I love you too, dear. Now just let me know what you'd like, and I'll go up and order it."

One at a time, the kids chose their desired treats, and Starlight wrote them down.

'_Alex-Cherry Limeade with rainbow sprinkles_

_Cassie-Vanilla_

_Kayla-Strawberry_

_Karina-Peanut Butter_

_Alek-Vanilla/Mint Swirl_

Starlight decided to try the Vanilla/Mint Swirl herself, and once she handed over the slip of paper, she waited for five minutes, paid the clerk, and then she took the tray over to where the kids were sitting. She handed out their treats, before grabbing her own and sitting down next to Kayla. Once they were finished, and everyone had wiped the ice cream off of the fur around their mouths, Cassie said, "Thanks, Grandma. I had lots of fun on this trip, and I hope we can do this again sometime."

Starlight replied, "I promise, dear…I'll take you all out once a week for ice cream, since you always help me out around at home when mom and dad are out with the others."

The kids all hugged Starlight again, before heading back home to await news on their families progress against Parvo.

**Back at the Smithsonian…**

Exile and Kasha spotted four mercenaries near the C-5M Galaxy. Two of them were outside the rear hatch for the cargo bay, and the other two were underneath the huge plane's wings. Exile said, "Kasha, can you be taking care of bad guys in back, while I deal with other two?"

Kasha replied, "Da…they be out like lights before they know what hit them."

Exile replied, "Good luck, my lovely Snowflower. I meet you when we have bad guys down and out of commission."

After a quick hug, Kasha moved off to deal with the guards in the rear, while Exile went after the other ones. In the meantime, Shag unleashed Muzzle on the twelve Cano-Mutants and half-dozen merc scumbags that were guarding the truck. The Rottweiler tore through them like a cyclone, and as one of them tried crawling away to warn Parvo, Shag threw a gas grenade at the punk, and the powerful sedative spray knocked him unconscious in seconds.

'_Snatch! Everything! With these hands!_

_Even if the heart gets hurt_

_The awakened power rushes through my body_

_The words changes the meaning_

_Yesterday's truth are the lies of today_

_everyone continue to wander and washed away_

_Dream and love are just too good illusion_

_Just hold the reality, to the infinity_

_tomorrow reach the hand_

_RECKLESS FIRE! _

_Boldly burn with your soul_

_There is no place to run away, I'll swallow the lies and mistakes with the strength_

_I can't seek for it right now, the SYMPATHY we both have_

_I won't hand it over until I can get a grasp on something_

_Is it scary to be hurt?_

_Is it fun living slyly?_

_Why are you posing in this finite journey?_

_Rather than the model that I was taught_

_I'll choose this accumulating emotion_

_Where is the schedule? _

_I keep yawning_

_Feeling the pain _

_"There's no way anyone will understand"_

_If you look at me this way with your cold eyes_

_An unforgivable REFLECTION_

_RECKLESS FIRE! _

_If it's silly PRIDE, let it be reduced to ashes_

_There is no such thing as miracles, It's a sweet trap that's draws you in_

_The thing you should believe in is yourself_

_Hold onto the precious someone you can't lose_

_Seize! Everything! With your heart!_

_Even if you're down with disappointment and despair_

_I'll stand up in the end, the only one GLORIOUS_

_I can't avoid the battlefield_

_If you are leaving the footstep to the next stage_

_keep going even if you color your white map into red_

_If it's a RISK or MINUS, it'll explode_

_The night of the boiling "core"_

_Is blasting into the future_

_RECKLESS FIRE! _

_Boldly change the way of your life_

_This world is SURVIVAL _

_Whether it's white or black, there's only one way to go_

_RECKLESS FIRE! _

_Boldly burn with your soul_

_There is no place to run away, _

_I'll swallow the lies and mistakes with the strength_

_There's no way it'll burn out, _

_this mischievousness in my heart_

_Don't let go of your will and power to get through it!'_

Exile tapped the first goon on the shoulder from behind, and when the punk spun around, he caught Exile's fist right in the mouth. The powerful right hook shattered the idiot's jawbone and knocked out six teeth, and the merc dropped like a rock. His friend came around from the other side, and Exile said, "How nice of you to join us…now you can join your friend in prison!!"

Before the punk could react, Exile froze him, and then he called in to inform Hunter of his team's progress. He said "Comrade Hunter, my group is disabling vehicles now. Shag and Muzzle have captured truck, and Shag just disabled engine and steering. Kasha and I are capturing plane. We meet you outside museum when we finished with rest of bad guys. Good luck, Comrade."

Hunter replied, _'Great job, Exile. We're fine on our end…Blitz is gonna need his stealth camouflage generator fixed though…but everyone's fine. See ya soon, buddy.'_

Exile clicked off the communicator, and then he entered the C-5M's cockpit. First, he smashed his fist into the instrument panel, before using his heat vision to burn a hole through the metal bulkhead between himself and the cargo hold. When he entered the cavernous bay, he took in the massive size of the plane. It was immense…big enough that the Wright Brothers could have actually taken their first flight inside the aircraft. Crates were everywhere, and Exile pried one of them open gently. He saw case after case of rare, valuable gems and coins, and he knew Parvo planned to sell these for more illegal weapons. He said, "Mother Russia…Comrade Hunter was right…evil Parvo-man is trying to commit worst theft in history…he will not be getting away with this!!"

After taking inventory of the items in the crates, Exile sent the list to Hunter, and another one to The Master back at HQ, before exiting the aircraft. He found Kasha tying a pair of unconscious thugs to a tree, and he said, "When you finish tying bad guys up, can you be lending me a hand, my lovely snowflower? I need to disable plane's engines, so evil Parvo-man cannot use it to fly away."

Kasha replied, "Da…I be right over, my love." She finished with the last knot on the thugs' restraints, and then she walked over to where Exile was standing. He said, "Kasha, I need you to disable fuel feed lines, while I take out control systems."

The female Husky nodded, and then she popped open the access panels on the first of the massive turbofan engines. The C-5M had four enormous General Electric TF-39-GE-1C turbofan engines, and according to the specs that popped up on Kasha's HUD as she worked, each engine could produce a staggering 43,000lbs of thrust. She then reviewed the rest of the aircraft's, specs. The C-5M weighed in at 380,000lbs empty, and fully loaded with fuel and cargo, it weighed in at 769,000lbs. She severed the fuel feed lines with her combat knife, and to make sure that the huge plane would never get off the ground again without the military making repairs to it, she slashed the hydraulic lines as well. Meanwhile, Exile removed several sensitive components from the engines, namely the main diagnostic feedback sensor. Without it, the engines wouldn't start. Satisfied that the plane was grounded, he closed the hatches, and then he caught Kasha as she hopped off of the wing. He said, "Nicely done, Kasha…if evil Parvo-man try to fly away…he and Groomer are in for big surprise."

Kasha replied, "Da…now let us be going after rest of bad guys, so we can link up with Comrade Hunter and other Rovers to bring end to Parvo's latest scheme."

Exile hugged his wife, and then the two Huskies jogged off, meeting Shag and Muzzle on the way. Together, the four Rovers went after the remaining mercs in their assigned engagement area.

**Back with Hunter's team…**

With a rising left hook, Hunter smashed an AK-47-wielding thug into the grass, and then he snapped the weapon in half. He spotted a Bulldog Cano-Mutant sighting on Colleen with a mortar launcher, and he called out, **"COLLEEN, GET TO COVER!!"**

Colleen dashed behind a stand of tall trees, and before the Cano-Mutant could adjust the mortar to fire on her again, Hunter fired a full-auto burst from his rifle, destroying the launch tube. The Cano-Mutant growled in anger, and Hunter stood his ground. He said, **"NOBODY TRIES TO KILL MY WIFE, YOU MONSTER!! WHEN I GET DONE WITH YOU AND THE REST OF THESE GOONS, I'M GONNA GO INSIDE, CLEAN PARVO'S CLOCK, FEED HIM AND GROOMER TO MUZZLE, AND THEN HEAD HOME TO GIVE MY MOM THE BEST BIRTHDAY OF HER LIFE!! IN THE MEANTIME…I HOPE YOU ENJOY BOXING, 'CAUSE I'M GONNA PUNCH YOUR LIGHTS OUT!!"**

The Cano-Mutant went for his laser rifle, but Hunter kicked the beast in the right shin, shattering the bone. As the monster went down hard, Hunter snatched the weapon away, before delivering a brutal knee-strike to the giant beast's chest. It fell unconscious seconds later, as Hunter applied a sleeper hold. He walked over to where Colleen was, and she dusted some dirt off of her armor, before walking up to him. She said, "Thank you, Huntie…every day since we've been together, I'm always reminded of just how much I truly love you. You're always there to protect me, to comfort me when I get scared…and you give me so much love, that I'll never be alone again, as long as I have you with me."

Hunter replied, "I'll always be with you, Colleen. You've always been at my side when I've needed you…both in battle and at home. You're my dearest friend, my one and only love…and I'll forever remain at your side."

Colleen kissed her husband, until she heard the unmistakable sound of a pair of sniper rifles being loaded. She scanned the area, and spotted two red dots, both aimed at Hunter's head. She called out, **"HUNTIE, GET DOWN!!"**

Just as the Retriever-mix dodged to the left, the first 25mm sniper round flew past him, and blew a grapefruit-sized hole in the sidewalk across the street. He jumped to the right to avoid the second bullet, and this one took out a parking meter. Colleen triangulated the bullets' flight path with her helmet sensors, and then she jumped up into a nearby tree. Sure enough, she soon found the first sniper, adjusting his aim to target Hunter again. She said, **"DROP THAT GUN, YOU BLIGHTER…OR I'LL KNOCK YOU CLEAR ACROSS THE LAWN!! NOBODY AIMS AT MY HUNTIE…UNLESS THEY WANT A REAL BIG DOSE OF PAIN!!"**

The goon replied, "Hey, what are you so mad about? I was trying to do ya a favor by killing that mutt. How could you…let alone his mother, love that…botched-up experiment? You probably married him 'cuz nobody else wanted such a hunk of gutter-trash, right?"

Colleen shook with anger, and she shouted, **"DON'T YOU EVER IMPLY THAT I DON'T LOVE HUNTIE…I ALWAYS HAVE AND ALWAYS WILL LOVE HIM!! HIS MUM…OUR MUM…SHE'S HONORED TO CALL HIM HER SON, AND IN HER NAME…I'M GONNA BOOT YOU CLEAN ACROSS THIS CITY!!"**

Bringing her right foot around in a crescent kick, Colleen sent the idiot flying right into the nearby fountain, and then she backflipped out of the tree, landing in front of the other sniper. He dropped his gun and said, "P-please…don't hurt me…I GIVE UP!!"

Smiling, Colleen said, "That's a good little terrorist…I guess I won't hurt ya…", before belting him upside the head. She said, "Guess what…I lied. Lights out, punk."

Hunter walked over, and he said, "Thanks, Colleen. I'd be dead right now if it weren't for you."

Colleen hugged Hunter, and she replied, "I'd never let anyone kill you, Huntie. If I lost you, it'd break my heart…so I'll always be here to keep you safe and warm, just like you've always done for me and the others."

Hunter was about to kiss her, when he noticed six goons towing something out of the National Air and Space Museum, which housed replicas and artifacts ranging from the beginning of aviation, up to the present day of supersonic jets and large passenger jetliners, along with space flight exhibits. He zoomed in his helmet's sensors, and then he saw it…the Wright Brothers' airplane, which had made the first powered flight in human history, in December of 1903 at Kitty Hawk, North Carolina. Hunter said, "Hell's gonna freeze over before I let Parvo get his hands on that piece of history…Colleen, let's nail those SOB's."

The brave Collie replied, "I'm right behind you, Huntie."

As the mercs pulled the aircraft towards the C-5M, they had no idea of what was about to happen to them. Hunter and Colleen stepped up in front of them, and Hunter aimed his rifle. He said, "Put your weapons down, hands up, and get down on your knees. You're under arrest for grand theft aircraft…and for trying to ruin a priceless piece of American history. Don't do anything stupid…or you WILL regret it."

One goon charged at Hunter, but the quick-thinking Retriever-mix kicked the goon right in the gut, and he went flying into a nearby trash can. Two of the thugs rushed Colleen with Uzi's in their hands, but she backflipped over one of them, and as she came down, she called out **"HIYA…CHUCK YEAGER!!"**, landing a powerful rising crescent kick to the idiot's chin. He crumpled like a deflated balloon, and then Colleen grabbed the second punk's wrist. She snapped the bone, and then she threw him over her shoulder. Blitz and Samantha arrived to back them up, and Blitz spotted the fourth goon aiming a .357 Magnum at Hunter's head. He said, **"HUNTER, DUCK!!"**

The Retriever-mix hit the dirt, and the .357 round took out a tree branch, instead of Hunter's skull. Before the thug could re-aim, Blitz bit the weapon in half, and then he said, **"THAT…WAS A VERY…BAD…IDEA…NOBODY TRIES TO KILL MY BEST FRIEND, YOU LOUSY GIRLY-BOY!! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOUR TOOSHIE…AND THE REST OF YOU…VERY SORE!!"**

Blitz drove his fist into the merc's stomach, and the idiot doubled over in pain. He tried to pull out his 9mm Beretta pistol, only to have Blitz kick him between the legs, hard. The Doberman spun the goon around and chomped him right on the rear end, and the stupid thug howled in pain. Blitz punched him in the face, and he fell over, unconscious. He said, "Don't ever try and kill my best friend, you lousy pig!!"

Hunter said, "Thanks, Blitz. I owe ya one. You saved my life there, and I want ya to know that I'll always be here for you."

Blitz embraced Hunter in a brotherly hug, and he replied, "Hunter, I owe you more than you could ever know…you and Colleen both. You both allowed me a second chance at friendship with you, in spite of all the trouble I used to give you in regards to your feelings towards each other…and you brought Samantha, the dog I love with all my heart, into my life. You're like a brother and sister to me, and I'll always think of you both as family."

Colleen and Hunter both hugged Blitz, and Colleen said, "That was wonderful, Blitz…and I'll always think of you as a brother too."

Samantha flattened the last of the goons around the Wright Flier, one of them with a spinning roundhouse kick, and the final one went down to a reverse somersault flip kick.

The last four goons outside the main exhibit hall raised their weapons, and Hunter said, "Drop the hardware, you stupid goons, or we'll have to get rough with you."

The lead thug replied, "No chance, mutt. I hope you're ready to plan a funeral for the Collie…that is…if you really do love her, which I doubt."

Hunter charged the thug and grabbed him by the throat, before body-slamming him onto the grass. He said, **"I DO LOVE HER, SCUMBAG…I'VE LOVED HER FROM THE FIRST DAY WE MET, AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE HER!! DON'T YOU EVER THREATEN OR INSULT HER!!"**

Hunter picked the goon up and stuffed him head-first into a dumpster, and Colleen quickly joined him. She lashed out with her right foot, sending the second thug flying with a powerful jump kick to the idiot's gut. Exile and his group jogged up, and Hunter said, "Great work, Exile. I've heard about your team's pounding the tar outta the goons on your side, and the work ya did with the C-5M Galaxy that Parvo was gonna make his escape with. Blitz needs his stealth camouflage generator fixed up before we head inside, so can ya take a look at it?"

Exile replied, "Da, Comrade Hunter. I have it fixed in jiffy."

Blitz sat down, and Exile opened the access panel on the back of Blitz's armor. With Kasha's help, he soon found the damaged circuit modules, and once he removed them, he pulled a pair of replacement units from his armor's backpack, and slotted them into Blitz's armor. He reconnected the circuitry, and then he said, "Go ahead, Comrade, try cloaking now."

Blitz activated his camouflage system, and he seemed to fade from view. Seconds later, he reappeared, and he said, "Dankeshein, Exile…you are the best mechanic I've ever met…and I fine friend too."

Exile hugged Blitz, and he replied, "You are wonderful Comrade too…even if you do have some weird tastes. I can live with peppermint milkshakes though…and you are all-around great Road Rover."

Blitz and Exile exchanged another brotherly hug, before they all got set to head inside the museum's main hall to confront Parvo.

**Inside the Museum…**

Parvo and Groomer made their way towards the Hope Diamond, and Groomer said, "Look at it, General…the world's biggest and purest uncut blue diamond…all yours for the taking, along with all the rest of this lovely merchandise. Those miserable mutts haven't shown up to stop us yet, so I think we've finally won."

Just then, a pair of flash-bang grenades sailed in, and they detonated with a blinding white flash of light, and an ear-splitting bang. Parvo, Groomer, and their remaining mercenaries staggered around for a few seconds, trying to shake off the effects of the grenades. When their heads finally stopped ringing, Parvo saw Hunter and Colleen standing in the doorway, with their XM-29 rifles aimed right at them. The other Rovers stood alongside them, and Hunter said, "It's over, Parvo. Get your hands up now and surrender, or I'm PERSONALLY going to come over there and use your face as a mop."

Colleen said, "Same goes for you, Groomer. You're not gonna get away with ruining the birthday of my beloved adoptive mum…or messing with this priceless collection of treasures. Surrender, or I'm gonna use ya for a punching bag."

Parvo replied, "I think not, Rovers…you won't stop me this time. These remaining mercs are elite soldiers…the best that money can buy. Even YOU won't stop these soldiers. Boys…show these mutts what I mean."

The mercenaries drew their weapons and moved towards the Rovers, while the heroic canine team got set to plow through this last obstacle and bring down Parvo's scheme once and for all.

**Next Chapter: The Rovers confront Parvo's last brigade of thugs inside the main exhibit hall of the Smithsonian, before taking down the madman himself. Once the criminal mastermind has been captured and his scheme foiled, Hunter and the other Rovers turn Parvo over to the FBI, before flying over to the White House to be presented with the Medal Of Honor. After their awards presentation, the Rovers fly home to once again reunite with their loved ones, and Hunter makes special plans for his mother's special day the next morning. Be here next time for Chapter Seven: Canines of Honor**


	7. Canines of Honor

**A Surprise For Starlight**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Having made their way into the main exhibit hall of the Smithsonian, the Rovers prepare to take down Parvo's elite mercenary guards, before finally bringing the evil madman and his accomplice Groomer to justice. After the two villains are taken down, the Rovers head to the White House, where they are presented with the Medal Of Honor for their courageous actions in saving the citizens of Washington D.C., along with countless pieces of priceless history. When the Rovers finally return home, they are greeted by their loved ones, and before turning in for the night, Hunter makes out a schedule for his mother's special day.**

**Disclaimer:**** I ****do not own the Road Rovers, nor do I claim the rights to any of the characters associated with the series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers, and were created by Tom Ruegger. All original characters are products of my imagination. Note: This story takes place during the final week of George W. Bush's presidency.**

**Fight Theme: 'Ignited'-T.M. Revolution**

**Hunter's song for Colleen: 'I'll Never Let You Go'-Steelheart**

**Colleen's song for Hunter: 'Fields of Hope'-Rie Tanaka **

**Chapter Seven: Canines of Honor**

Hunter and the other Rovers knew that this mission was almost over, but none of them would relax until Parvo, Groomer, and all of their mercenaries were securely in the hands of the authorities. Hunter had promised his mother and children that he and Colleen would be home, and the other Rovers had made the same promise to their families…and Hunter was dead-set on keeping that promise. He said, "Parvo, just make this easy on yourself and surrender…before I come over there and knock you into next week. I made a promise to my family back home…I'm gonna be there to celebrate my mom's birthday tomorrow, and so are the rest of us."

Colleen added, "That's right, you lousy blighter. I've got three kids that I love dearly, and a wonderful mum that was kind enough to accept me as her daughter…I'm not gonna leave here in any way, other than alive and well with my dearest friends…and the dog I love with all my heart." She hugged Hunter for emphasis, and he hugged her back.

Parvo replied, "So sorry, you miserable mutts…I haven't got time to chitchat with you…I've got a museum to ransack…but my soldiers can entertain you in the meantime. **GET THEM…KILL THEM ALL…AND MAKE SURE THE LAST THING THAT MUTT SEES IS THAT COLLIE DYING SLOWLY, BEFORE YOU BLOW HIS BRAINS OUT!!"**

Hunter shouted, **"PARVO, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, THEY'RE GONNA NEED A MAGNIFYING GLASS TO FIND YOUR TEETH…BECAUSE I'M GONNA KNOCK 'EM ALL OUT OF YA, AND THEN I'M GONNA MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE YOU TOOK ON A STEAMROLLER AND LOST!!"**

Smirking evilly, Parvo said, "Temper, temper…I hope you don't kiss that British-born fleabag wife of yours with that mouth."

Hunter's eyes narrowed, and he shouted, **"I'VE KISSED HER PLENTY OF TIMES…AND WE'VE BOTH CHERISHED EVERY MOMENT THAT WE'VE SPENT TOGETHER!! LIKE I SAID BEFORE…DON'T EVER INSULT OR THREATEN THE LOVE OF MY LIFE…UNLESS YOU'RE READY TO BE KICKED ALL THE WAY THROUGH THIS CITY!!"**

Parvo and Groomer took off, and as he retreated to the innermost halls of the museum, Parvo said, "Take them down…and make sure the mutt and the Collie suffer a GREAT deal before they die."

Parvo's thugs came forward, while the madman and Groomer ran towards the central hall of the main exhibit building, where the world's most priceless gems were kept.

Three soldiers rushed Hunter, weapons in hand. The first one was carrying a MAC-10, the second thug wielded a Benelli M1014 10-gauge combat shotgun, and the last one carried a Zastava M21 5.56mm assault rifle. The first goon opened fire on Hunter, but the .45ACP 11.43mm rounds pinged harmlessly off of Hunter's chest armor. The merc soldier ran towards Hunter and tried to bash him in the head, but Hunter zipped to the side and kicked the idiot right in the small of his back, sending him sprawling. He got to his feet rather unsteadily, and loaded a fresh clip into his weapon. He once again opened fire, this time aiming at Hunter's helmet, intent on putting a round through the visor. To the goon's horror, he burned through the entire 30-round magazine, without even causing so much as a tiny hairline crack in the gold-colored visor. Hunter said, "If you're done with that little burp-gun, I think it's about time for me to put you down. I've got a whole bunch more of your dumb buddies to deal with…and then I'm gonna go rearrange Parvo's face."

Before the goon could react, Hunter stepped in and crushed his wrist, and then he administered a vicious hook kick to the merc's knee. Bone and cartilage broke, and the tendons gave way. The man sank onto his side, and then Hunter drew him up again, before cracking an uppercut off of his chin. The idiot hit the wall, slid down, and was unconscious seconds later. Putting his blazing speed to good use, Hunter grabbed the second goon's M1014 shotgun and crushed the barrel, before yanking the weapon out of the startled merc's hands. He then belted the idiot upside the head with the shoulder stock, and the man crumbled to the floor. The last one fired at him with his Zastava M-21 assault rifle, but Hunter easily dodged between the incoming rounds. The thug's eyes went wide, and he said, "Y-you just dodged…th-thirty rounds in under two seconds…that's impossible…nobody can move that fast!!"

Hunter replied, "Well…no HUMAN can…but I'm not human. I'm a dog, buddy…and a Road Rover on top of it. Speed's my specialty…and **SO IS STOPPING GOONS LIKE YOU FROM STEALING PRICELESS TREASURES AND MESSING WITH MY FAMILY'S BIRTHDAYS!!"**

Just seconds later, Hunter smashed his open palm into the man's face, adding a hard punch to his gut for good measure. The idiot collapsed in a heap, and Hunter moved off to find Colleen.

'_When those soft fingers reach in the end,_

_Only now, only you, won't that be all you can believe in?_

_Everyone is breaking down, searching too long for a wish_

_You're looking for a place where you can land_

_Wounded, unable to stop shaking_

_If these murmuring feelings are indeed our reality_

_We break each other down till we can't even move_

_Our solitary wings overlapped,_

_We've not encountered the light;_

_Reveal the glare this age gives off_

_With eyes filled with sadness, with each kiss_

_Growing greater, growing softer, I felt I'd be protected_

_A heart without even one thing to hold on to_

_En route to solitude, there is a world losing sight_

_Things that can change grow frightening_

_In the deep pulsation that lies ahead_

_Painted in the exchanged flames, I can see eternity_

_We break each other down till we can't even move_

_Our solitary wings overlapped,_

_We've not encountered the light,_

_Only the glare this age gives off_

_I don't fear the power to change_

_In the deep pulsation that lies ahead_

_Painted in the exchanged flames_

_Carry out your destiny !'_

Colleen found herself being approached by four mercs. The first one carried an MP-412 Rex .357 Magnum pistol. The second one was armed with a Walther P2000 sniper rifle, goon number three had an H&K G-36C 5.56mm assault rifle with an attached AG36 40mm grenade launcher underneath the barrel, and a 1.5x scope on top. The last one was armed with a prototype 40w Phased Plasma Rifle…and Colleen knew that this goon had to be dealt with first. Her armor could handle the firepower of the other three goons, but the plasma rifle could burn through her suit with enough hits. She waited for the thug to shift his weapon, and then she charged him, dodging a pair of blasts. She jumped left to dodge the first blast, and performed a somersault flip to evade the other shot. She said, "It's too bad ya don't know how to use that toy the right way…or you might be dangerous."

The thug replied, "We'll see who makes jokes when I fry your mongrel husband, you little tramp. I hope you enjoy trying to scrape him off the walls."

Colleen shouted, **"YOU LOUSY PIECE OF PONDSCUM!! NOBODY THREATENS MY HUSBAND, DO YOU HEAR ME?! CLEAN THE BLOOMIN' WAX OUTTA YOUR EARS AND LISTEN UP…BECAUSE THE LAST THING YOU'RE GONNA HEAR IS ME AS I KNOCK YOUR SORRY BLOCK STRAIGHT TO THE MOON!!"**

Exploding into a blur of motion, Colleen knifed her fist into the man's left arm, breaking the limb right at the elbow. He screamed and dropped the plasma rifle, and then Colleen went airborne and brought her foot around in a devastating spinning roundhouse which smashed the punk's jaw, launching him across the room. She downed the pistol-wielding merc with a flying jump kick, and then she took out the punk with the sniper rifle, cracking a rising uppercut off of his jaw. She crushed the barrel of the H&K G-36C, before unleashing a powerful spinning helix kick, to the call of **"HIYA…JUDY COLLINS!!"**

The merc sailed backwards, flew into the bathroom, and wound up stuck halfway in a trash can. Colleen said, "There…that should teach you lousy blighters not to mess with my husband and I."

Colleen decided to call home so she could give Starlight and the kids the good news that she and the other Rovers would soon be home, and that they were all safe and sound.

**Back at Road Rover HQ…**

Starlight sat next to Kayla on the large sofa in the Rec room, as she and the kids watched Wall-E on the big TV. She'd just finished washing down a mouthful of popcorn with a bit of soda, when her cell phone rang. She picked up, and when she saw Colleen's face on the miniature video screen, she smiled.

She said, "Hello there, dear. How's the mission going, and how are you and my son?"

Colleen replied, _"We're almost done here, mum. We're just fighting our way past the last of Parvo's scumbags, and after we take him and Groomer down, we'll head on home. How are the kids?"_

Starlight smiled, and she said, "They're doing wonderful, honey. I took them out for ice cream earlier, and Kayla even gave me a cute piece of artwork as an early birthday gift. They've all been practicing, and I have to tell you…they're getting better every day. They're the best grandchildren and god-children that I could hope for…just like you're the most wonderful daughter I could ever have. Speaking of kids…how's Hunter?"

There was a pause, and then Hunter came on. He said, _"Hi, mom. I'm just fine here…hang on a sec…"_

Starlight heard a loud scream in the background, and then Hunter came back on. He said, _"Sorry, mom…some punk tried to toss a grenade at Colleen, but I threw it outside, before sending the idiot on a one-way flight into the grass. We're nearly done taking down Parvo's lead squad of goons in the main hall, and then we'll go wipe out his last brigade of scum, knock him and Groomer back into the slammer, and then once we hand those two monsters over to the authorities, and return all the Cano-Mutants to normal, we'll give the dogs to the authorities so they can be taken back to their families. We'll be home after that, and I'll call you again if anything else happens. I love you, mom."_

Starlight replied, "I love you too, son…and I also love you, Colleen. Hang on….the kids want to say hello."

Alex said, "Hi, dad. I'm glad you and mom are alright…and tell Uncle Blitz and Aunt Sam to kick Parvo extra hard for me…same with Uncle Exile and Aunt Kasha, okay? See you soon…and I love you."

Cassie said, "Mom, dad…we've all been doing whatever we can think of to help Grandma, and we're having lots of fun with her too. Be safe, and I'll see you when you get home. Love you!!"

Kayla said, "Mommy, I hope you and daddy get home soon…I really miss you. Give that nasty man Parvo a good hard kick for me…and I love you both."

Hunter smiled, and he replied, _"I'll be home soon, kids…Parvo's never been able to stop us before, and he never will. Our teamwork and bonds of friendship and love will see us through any obstacles. Mom, when tomorrow rolls around, I promise that Colleen and I will be there to celebrate your special day with you. I love you all, and I'll see you soon."_

Colleen added, _"Huntie's right…nothing's gonna stop us from coming home to the ones we love…especially not that blighter Parvo. Mum, and my three sweet angels…I love you all, and I'll see you again real soon. Take care."_

Starlight closed her phone, and she said, "Now that we know that mom and dad are just about done beating up Parvo, how about we go and make plans for a special welcome-home dinner, hmmm?"

The kids all cheered, and Starlight said, "Now then…I'll do the cooking, and Alex, you can help me find the recipes. Cassie, you and Kayla can help stir anything that needs it. Karina, how about if you write down the menu plan, and Alek…you can help me and Kayla make a special dessert for everyone when they come home."

The kids all smiled at the idea, and Kayla said, "Grandma, you're such a wonderful lady…I can tell where daddy got his golden heart from. I'm so glad Uncle Blitz brought you here to live with us…it's so much nicer to have you around."

Starlight hugged her younger granddaughter, and she replied, "I love being here with all of you too…the only thing that could possibly make me any happier than being with my son, my sweet adopted daughter, and my three wonderful grandchildren, along with my two Godchildren…would be having my love Ranger by my side…I know in my heart…we'll be together again someday."

As she and the kids got started with their surprise, Starlight had no idea that she would be seeing the love of her life again before she knew it.

**Back at the Smithsonian…**

Blitz spotted six mercs arrayed in front of himself and Samantha, so he said, "Sam…let's hit these girly-boys together. I'll get the ones on the right, you get the other three."

Samantha replied, "Sounds good to me, Blitz…good luck."

Blitz hugged the pretty German Shepherd, and he replied, "You too, my Liebchen."

Sam pulled Blitz into a hug, and he wrapped his arms around her for a few seconds. Once they'd broken their embrace, they squared off, ready to take down the punks in front of them.

The first three goons charged at Blitz, intent on taking the heroic Doberman down. He had other plans, however…he had his daughter at home waiting for him, and he wasn't about to leave his friends and other loved ones alone either…especially Samantha, the female dog that he loved more than anything.

His first opponent came at him with a P-90 submachine gun, and the idiot opened fire. The gun was a Belgian-made personal-defense weapon, made for various military units. It fired 5.7mm rounds from a 50-round detachable box magazine, mounted on top of the weapon. With a firing rate of 900 rounds per minute and a range of 200 meters, the weapon was deadly against un-armored targets. Blitz wasn't worried though…the now-standard issue Road Rover armor suits that he and his teammates wore, inspired by the Master Chief's MJOLNIR Mk. VI. Armor from the Halo game series, were impervious to anything less than a 12.7mm sniper round.

The merc scumbag fired, and the rounds pinged harmlessly off of Blitz's armor. When the haze of smoke cleared, Blitz slashed his claws through the gun, and then he said, "Aw…I'm sorry…did I break your little toy? Guess what…**NOW I'M GOING TO BREAK YOUR FACE, THEN I'LL BITE YOUR TOOSHIE!!"**

The goon ran as fast as he could, but Blitz was more than capable of catching him. He grabbed the soldier's right arm and yanked it backwards, until he'd pulled it to the limit. He kicked the man in the right knee, and then he snapped the wrist back, breaking it like a twig. As the goon went down, Blitz bashed him over the head with his left fist, and then he turned to face the next scumbag. The idiot opened up on him with an AK-47 7.62mm assault rifle. The weapon was a Russian-made, gas-operated rifle with a firing rate of 600 rounds per minute, and a 30-round detachable box magazine, situated forward of the trigger.

The scumbag fired, but Blitz threw a flash-bang grenade, after darkening his helmet visor. The idiot immediately went down, covering his ears as the deafening concussive roar turned his world into a black-and-white haze. His ears rang, and before he could shake off the effects, Blitz backhanded him across the face, sending him skidding across the floor and right into the wall, where he lay unconscious. The Doberman said, "That's how I like my terrorists…sleeping like little babies. Note to self…when he wakes up…bite him repeatedly."

Blitz's motion detector painted a contact to Samantha's rear, and he spotted the next thug aiming a KS-23 Russian combat shotgun at Sam's head. The weapon fired lethal 23mm 'Barricade' rounds, able to destroy the engine block of a car from up to 100 yards away. He shouted, **"SAM, GET DOWN!!"**

The female German Shepherd hit the ground and rolled, and before the merc could fire, Blitz charged him from behind and yanked the shotgun out of his hands. He slammed the stock of the weapon into the goon's shin, breaking the hip. He said, "Nobody tries to kill my Liebchen, you lousy scum…unless they enjoy not being able to sit down for a few months."

The goon replied, "Yeah…I bet you love her. Deep down, I bet you wanted me to kill her, so ya can have a second chance with the Collie. Admit it…you hate the fact that she chose that worthless mutt rather than you, and you just went with that tramp of a German Shepherd so you wouldn't be lonely."

Blitz growled savagely, and he shouted, **"DON'T YOU EVER DARE IMPLY THAT I DON'T LOVE HER, YOU STUPID PUNK!! I'VE ACCEPTED COLLEEN'S CHOICE TO BE WITH HUNTER, AND IT WAS BECAUSE OF THEM THAT SAMANTHA CAME INTO MY LIFE IN THE FIRST PLACE!! WITHOUT THEM, I'D BE LONELY, AND UNSURE OF MYSELF…BUT NOW THAT I HAVE SAM, I HAVE A LOVE TO GUIDE MY HEART THROUGH WHATEVER OBSTACLES LIFE THROWS MY WAY, I HAVE A FAMILY TO CALL MY OWN…AND MOST OF ALL, I WAS ABLE TO MAKE PEACE WITH BOTH HUNTER AND COLLEEN!! I OWE THEM BOTH SO MUCH, AND ANYONE THAT DARES TO INSULT THEM, OR TRY TO BREAK ME APART FROM THE ONE I LOVE…THE'YLL FEEL THE WRATH OF MY TEETH!!"**

Blitz hammered a right hook off of the goon's jaw, and the force of the blow sent him reeling backwards. As he rose unsteadily to his feet, Blitz drove the toe of his armored boot up into his gut, sending him sprawling, and then he administered a good solid bite to the goon's posterior. As the idiot ran around screaming, Blitz bashed him in the head, before tossing him into a trashcan. He said, "Right in the garbage…where you belong."

Samantha sent her first opponent flying with a spinning crescent kick, and the second one crumbled from a reverse heel-drop kick. The last one tried to attack her from behind, but she knifed her elbow into his gut twice, before grabbing his wrist and tossing him over her shoulder. He landed hard on his side, and as he tried to rise again, she jumped on his back and put him down for the count with a sleeper hold. Brushing her hands off, she walked over to Blitz. Once she reached his side, she said, "Thanks so much, Blitz, for always being there to defend me, and for reminding me of just how much you mean to me. I couldn't ever love any other male dog, Blitz…you'll always be the only one for me."

Blitz pulled his wife close, and he replied, "I meant every word I said, Sam…ever since we've been together, I know what true love and happiness are…not only do I have the friendship of Hunter and Colleen, both of whom I wronged greatly due to my jealousy…I have your pure and unending love…just as you'll always have mine. I'll never leave your side, my Liebchen."

With tears of joy in her eyes, Samantha opened her helmet visor and kissed Blitz, after he did the same. They pulled away reluctantly, but not before making a promise to continue this after they returned home.

Exile used his heat vision to melt the M-2 .50 caliber machine gun being set up by three goons, and then he flattened the first one with a straight punch to the nose. The second one swung a machete at him, but Exile crushed the blade with his bare hands, before booting the idiot right out of the museum. He said, "Stupid punk…next time you try and fight a Road Rover…go back to school first."

The last one came at him with a Remington 810 12-gauge shotgun, but Exile simply crushed the barrel, before slamming his open palm into the punk's face and dropping him to the floor. He froze the idiot, and then headed off to find Kasha.

Four of Parvo's mercenary goons surrounded Kasha, and the first one charged at her with a Beretta 93R 9mm pistol. He unloaded the full 20-round clip, but the bullets bounced harmlessly off of Kasha's shields. She walked up and crushed the pistol, along with the goon's right hand, before bringing her left fist around in a vicious right hook. The scumbag went flying into one of his fellow thugs, and Kasha froze them both before they could get up. The third one came at her with a FAMAS G2 assault rifle. The FAMAS was a French-made 5.56mm weapon that fired from a 30-round box magazine, and it had a firing rate of 1,000 rounds per minute, along with an effective range of 450 meters.

Kasha sidestepped the punk's barrage of auto-fire, and then she sliced the 13-inch carbon-steel Ka-Bar combat knife right through the barrel of the weapon. She said, "Is time to surrender now, Mr. Terrorist. Call evil Parvo-man on radio, and tell him and Groomer to come out with hands up…or we go in there and beat them up."

The goon spat at Kasha, and he replied, "Forget it, you Russian tramp. Go back to running dogsled races, why don't you…or maybe see if some lonely dockside mutt can love you more than your current fling."

Kasha growled, and she replied, **"I AM NOT TRAMP…I AM ROAD ROVER, AND VERY HAPPILY MARRIED TO EXILE!! WE HAVE SON TOGETHER, AND I WILL ALWAYS BE WITH HIM!! DO NOT BE INSULTING MY LOVE…OR I SEND YOU TO SIBERIAN GULAG VIA AIRMAIL WITH MY FIST!!"**

Before the goon knew what hit him, Kasha's fist smashed into the side of his head, and he went flying right out through the open door of the museum, and into a mailbox across the street. Kasha said, "There…now all I need is enough stamps, and I can mail you straight to jail and save policemen the trip."

The final goon backed away, but only long enough to pull out a 25mm XM-109 sniper rifle. He centered the sights on Kasha's visor, and he said, "Game over, you lousy fleabag. I hope your lover-boy's got a box ready at home for ya."

Before the punk could squeeze the trigger, Exile charged him from behind and yanked the rifle out of his hands. He snapped the 32-pound rifle in half with ease, and then he said, **"DO NOT BE AIMING GUNS AT MY LOVELY SNOWFLOWER…UNLESS YOU ENJOY BEING BEATEN TO PULP!! NOW THEN…I THINK THE TIME HAS COME TO PUT END TO THIS…LIGHTS OUT, EVIL TERRORIST!!"**

Exile body-slammed the punk into the floor, and then he froze him. Kasha said, "Thank you, Exile…I don't know what I would be doing without you…I love you so much."

Pulling the female Husky into a warm hug, Exile replied, "I love you too, Kasha…and I will be loving you for all of eternity. Come…let us finish with rest of goons, so we can take down evil Parvo-man, and get home to help get Headquarters ready for Comrade Starlight's big day tomorrow."

Kasha nodded, and then she and Exile headed back into battle to join their friends.

Shag slammed five goons over the head with a hockey stick that he pulled from his fur, and then he captured sixteen more with a net round from his bazooka. The last ten mercs stood in front of the door that Parvo and Groomer had run through, and Hunter said, "Okay, boys…here's your two choices. One…you get outta the way and let us in there, and we'll just knock you out and tie you up. Two…you act stupid and try to stop us, and I'll let my friend Muzzle have some fun. What's it gonna be?"

The lead terrorist replied, "Here's your answer, mutt…**KISS THE COLLIE GOODBYE!!"**

Colleen ducked a blast from the goon's plasma rifle, and Exile froze the weapon, rendering it useless. He and Kasha did the same with the other goons' firearms, and then Hunter said, "Okay…no more playing nice. Now, you're gonna pay for that. Colleen, are ya ready, my angel?"

The female Collie replied, "Ready and waiting, Huntie."

Together, they both gripped the sides of Muzzle's handcart, and at the same time, they said, **"LET'S MUZZLE 'EM!!"**

With a loud growl, Muzzle chased the terrorists outside, and for the next five minutes, all that could be heard was a combination of Muzzle's growling, and screams of pain.

Hunter said, "Holy Toledo…that's gonna leave a mark."

Colleen said, "Eeewww…gross!!"

Blitz said, "Now that…is sick!!"

Samantha averted her eyes, and she said, "Nobody should see that…not even Bill Clinton."

Exile said, "Mother Russia…I thought Chernobyl was bad."

Kasha said, "Da…my cookies may be crumbling…"

Shag put his hands over his eyes, and when the wholesale carnage was finished, Muzzle could be seen laying on top of the pile of terrorists, with a contented smile on his face. He sighed, and then he belched. Hunter said, "Good boy, Muzzle…now let's get in there and put Parvo back where he belongs."

After putting Muzzle back on his cart, the Rovers made their way inside to finish off Parvo's scheme for good.

**Inner Exhibit Hall…**

Parvo had just finished using a laser cutter to open the case of the Hope Diamond, after Groomer short-circuited the alarm system, when Hunter announced, **"IT'S OVER, PARVO!! GET YOUR HANDS UP AND SURRENDER…BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND KICK YOUR SORRY BUTT ALL THE WAY BACK TO IRONGATE…AND I'LL CALL AHEAD TO MAKE SURE THEY'VE GOT PLENTY OF KITTY LITTER FOR YA…BOOTS!!"**

Parvo growled, **"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!! I AM GENERAL PARVO, NOT BOOTS…YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A MANGY, FLEA-RIDDEN CUR THAT WALKS AROUND AND WEARS FLASHY ARMOR. HONESTLY…I DON'T SEE WHAT THAT TRAMP COLLIE SEES IN YOU, ASIDE FROM A CHEAP THRILL. THEN AGAIN…SINCE NOBODY ELSE WANTED HER BECAUSE SHE HAS NO IDEA HOW TO ACT LIKE A LADY…I GUESS YOU TWO MISFITS BELONG TOGETHER. IF I WAS YOUR MOTHER…I'D HAVE BEEN ASHAMED TO HAVE GIVEN BIRTH TO A DISGRACE LIKE YOU…IN FACT, I'M SURE SHE IS!! ONE MORE THING…HOW COULD THAT COLLIE STAND TO HAVE CHILDREN WITH YOU OF ALL DOGS?!"**

Hunter snarled menacingly, and he shouted, **"YOU BASTARD!! NOBODY INSULTS MY REASONS FOR LOVING COLLEEN…AND NOBODY PUTS DOWN MY MOTHER!! SHE'S PROUD TO CALL ME HER SON…SHE ALWAYS HAS BEEN…JUST AS I WILL ALWAYS LOVE COLLEEN WITH ALL MY HEART!! PARVO…I HOPE YOU KNOW A GOOD VETERINARIAN…BECAUSE YOU'RE GONNA NEED IT WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!!"**

With speed that Parvo had never seen in action, Hunter came at him like an enraged wolverine. Parvo tried a punch aimed at Hunter's head, but the Retriever-mix ducked and countered with a vicious kick to Parvo's right rib cage. As the villain staggered back, Hunter cracked two solid punches off of his chin, and then he drilled his knee into the madman's nose. Cartilage broke, and teeth flew. Parvo could taste blood in his mouth…and for the first time in his life, he felt a spike of fear. Hunter was far too fast for him to keep up with, and that was all he had time to mull over, as Hunter lifted him up and tossed him head-first out into the fountain.

Groomer said, "General…**YOU MANGY MUTT…YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!"**

Colleen said, "Don't you dare lay a hand on my husband, Groomer…or I'll knock your bloomin' keister straight back to whatever hole you crawled out of. Put your hands up and surrender…before you end up getting hurt."

Groomer replied, "Not on your life, you Lassie-reject. Why don't you go find a dog that actually knows what he is…not that botched lab experiment that you married out of pity. It's bad enough you went through the shame of marrying him…but I hear you've had kids…three of 'em now? They're probably just as ugly as that mutt, and his mom's got to be asking herself why she didn't toss him in a ditch and leave him to die like she should have."

Colleen shouted, **"GROOMER, YOU LOUSY WITCH!! DON'T YOU EVER CALL MY HUNTIE A BOTCHED LAB EXPERIMENT!! I DON'T CARE IF HE'S A MIXED-BREED…I LOVE HIM WITH ALL MY HEART, AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE HIM!! I'M PROUD TO BE HIS WIFE, AND THE MOTHER OF HIS CHILDREN!! OUR MUM…SHE'S PROUD TO CALL HIM HER SON, AND ANYONE THAT DARES TO TRY AND DISGRACE THE WONDERFUL LIFE THAT I'VE HAD EVER SINCE HUNTIE AND I JOINED OUR HEARTS AND SOULS…THEY'RE GONNA PAY BIG-TIME!!"**

Groomer aimed a kick at Colleen's head, but the Collie easily ducked, and then she grabbed Groomer's ankle and snapped it, before executing a reverse judo throw. Groomer landed hard on her back, and when she finally got to her feet, Colleen came straight at her. The Collie went airborne, and she called out, **"HIYA…KNIGHT RIDER!! AIRWOLF!! MAGNUM P.I.!!"**

Groomer received a spinning roundhouse kick to the face, followed by an elbow strike to the gut. As she weakly tried to stand up, Colleen finished her off with a spinning helix kick that sent her flying right out into the fountain, where she landed on top of Parvo. She said, "General…we've failed…we should cut our losses and run, before we…what's that noise?"

The two of them turned around to see Hunter and Colleen standing there, with the other Rovers beside them. Hunter and Colleen both released Muzzle, and both the villains screamed, **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"**, before Muzzle plowed into them. By the time the Rottweiler was done, the authorities arrived, and even the Marines that came to collect the bad guys blanched at the sight of Muzzle's brand of carnage. The officer in charge, Col. Mark Ryker, walked up to Hunter and said, "That's what I call a job well-done, Rovers. Your bravery has not only saved the innocent people living in this city from tyranny, but you've also protected a huge collection of priceless, irreplaceable treasures. I have word straight from the President…he'd like to see you all at the White House to present you with the Medal Of Honor."

Hunter shook the Marine's hand, and he replied, "I'll be there…we all will. Good luck, Colonel."

The two of them parted, and Hunter said, "We'll head out as soon as I give my mom the good news, team." With that, he dialed his cell phone, and called up his mother.

**Back at HQ…**

Starlight and the kids had just finished up with their dinner surprise…a beautifully-prepared Chateau-Briande steak, honey-glazed carrots, corn-on-the-cob, and some lobster, along with some salad. She'd just finished putting the food into the warm storage unit to keep it fresh and hot until her family got home, and Kayla had just placed the salad into the refrigerator, when Starlight heard her cell phone ring. She picked it up, and her face lit up in a happy smile when she saw her son and daughter. She said, "Honey…thank goodness you're alright…both of you. Is everyone else okay?"

Hunter replied, "We're all fine, mom…better than fine, actually. We'll be home in about an hour…but first, we'll be making a stop at the White House. Since it's his last week in office, President Bush wants to personally thank us for saving the Smithsonian and the citizens of Washington, D.C. We'll be receiving the Medal of Honor, mom…all of us. Turn to channel 5, and call the kids…I want them to see this."

Starlight smiled, and she replied, "Honey…congratulations, and I'll be watching. I'll see you when you get home, son…I love you. Colleen, thank you again for watching over my son and loving him…come home safe, dear."

Hunter and Colleen both smiled, and then Starlight went to get the kids. She said, "Alex, Cassie, Kayla…that was mom and dad. They'll be home soon, but first they'll be receiving the Medal Of Honor from the President, for stopping Parvo's scheme and saving all those innocent people."

Kayla asked, "What's the Medal Of Honor, Grandma?"

Starlight replied, "It's the highest military decoration that a citizen of this country can receive, honey. If they accomplish a feat of bravery during combat that goes above and beyond what most soldiers can do…which your mommy and daddy do whenever they go out there…this Medal will make it known to all that your parents…all of the Rovers…are without a doubt the bravest and most wonderful dogs of all."

Cassie replied, "That's right, Kayla…we've got the best mom and dad on Earth, and I know they'll always be together."

Alex hugged his two sisters, and once Karina and Alek had joined them, they headed into the Recreation room to watch the ceremony. Professor Shepherd and Professor Hubert joined them as well, and Starlight flipped on the TV.

**White House, Front Lawn…**

It was his final week in the Oval Office, and President George W. Bush was planning to make it a good one. He'd been given the perfect opportunity here, awarding his nation's highest honor to a team of brave heroes that had risked their lives to defend one of the country's most priceless landmarks, and saved countless innocent lives. The Stealth Rover landed outside, escorted by a squadron of four F-22 Raptors from Langley Air Force Base. The Rovers walked across the lawn, as the song 'God Bless The USA', played over the speakers.

Once the Rovers were seated, President Bush took the podium, and he said, "My fellow Americans, we are gathered here today, to honor the meritorious actions of eight very special individuals. Without them, several of our most precious landmarks would be nothing but rubble, many innocent lives would be lost, and our collection of priceless treasures, the Smithsonian…would be nothing but empty buildings. These eight brave souls risked their very lives for us. Now, without further ado…it is my pleasure to welcome our brave heroes…the Road Rovers."

Hunter and the other Rovers headed towards the podium, and stood next to one another. As the music began to play over the speakers, President Bush said, "For conspicuous gallantry above and beyond the call of duty, in action involving conflict with an opposing armed force, it is my great pleasure, to award all of you with The Medal Of Honor. Congratulations!!"

Hunter shook the President's hand, and the other Rovers followed suit. Once the medals had been awarded, Hunter took the podium and faced the audience. He said, "Fellow Americans, Mr. President…and anyone watching this ceremony…I am honored to share this great day with you all, and I thank you, Mr. President, for this great honor. However…I wouldn't have been able to achieve this without the help of my very special friends…all of whom mean a great deal to me. Colleen, my second-in-command…and she's also the one I love more than anything…my best friend Blitz, his wife Samantha, Exile…the best friend a dog could ask for, his wife Kasha, Shag, a gentle giant…and my buddy Muzzle. I also want to thank my mother Starlight…my three children Alex, Cassie, and Kayla, Blitz and Sam's daughter Karina, and the son of Exile and Kasha, Alek…along with Professor Shepherd and Professor Hubert, for all their friendship, love, and warmth. Thank you all."

The crowd stood and applauded, and President Bush said, "Our thanks go with you all, Road Rovers. Have a safe trip home."

Hunter took hold of the President's hand, and he replied, "Thank you, sir…and my best wishes to you and your family."

Minutes later, the Rovers boarded their fighter, and it rose up into the air via the VTOL (Vertical Take-Off and Landing) thrusters. Once they'd reached an altitude of 3,000 feet, Hunter gunned the engines and headed for home.

**Road Rover HQ…**

Starlight said, "My son's done it again…he's reminded me of just how many reasons I have to be proud of him…and just as proud of Colleen. That son of mine never ceases to amaze me."

Professor Shepherd said, "He truly is a remarkable dog, Starlight…all of them are, in their own unique ways. I know they'll always be together, through good times and bad."

Kayla said, "That's right, Master…my mommy and daddy can never be broken apart…none of them can. We're all a big, happy family…one that I'm so happy to be part of."

Alek hugged Kayla, and he said, "I am happy to have you as part of family too, Kayla…just as I am proud to call you my best friend."

Kayla hugged the young male Husky, and she replied, "Thank you, Alek…you're my best friend too."

Just then, the communicator beeped, and Hunter's voice came on. He said, _"Master, we've taken Parvo down, and we're in a holding pattern now, above the base. Request clearance to land."_

Professor Shepherd replied, "Well done, Hunter…you have clearance. I'll see you in the Mission Control Room once you get settled in."

Soon, Hunter brought the Stealth Rover in for a smooth landing, and once he'd activated the safety locks on the weapons and ejection systems, he opened the hatch. Once he and the others climbed out and removed their helmets, Starlight and the kids came out to greet them. Kayla said, "Mommy, Daddy!! I'm so glad you're home safe!!"

Colleen hugged her younger daughter, and she replied, "So am I, my dear…I'll always come home for you…I love you too much to leave you behind."

Kayla snuggled up against her mother, and she replied, "I love you too, Mommy."

Starlight said, "I saw your speech on the White House lawn, son…you were wonderful out there…and I'm very proud of you…not only for stopping Parvo again…but for being a wonderful, one-of-a-kind son, and watching over my dear adopted daughter. I love you both, and I always will."

Hunter and Colleen both hugged Starlight, and the kids joined in. Alex said, "That's a great-looking medal, dad. Are you gonna put it with the rest of them?"

Hunter replied, "Yes I am, son. I've got a case full of the medals I've received from different countries, and this one's going right in the center."

Starlight said, "Speaking of specials…the kids and I put together a surprise for you all…why don't we head to the kitchen after you debrief."

Colleen replied, "Sounds like a jolly good idea, mum…but I'd like to get this armor off first, and then shower this bloomin' sweat out of my fur."

Starlight smiled, and then the Rovers headed to their rooms to clean up and put some more comfortable clothes on, once they'd stored their weapons and armor suits back in the armory.

**Mission Control…**

Once all the Rovers had gathered in the Mission Control room, Professor Shepherd said, "You've all performed far above and beyond everything I expected of you, Rovers. Not only did you stop Parvo from ransacking the priceless treasures at the Smithsonian…but you also saved countless innocent lives, and you all protected one another, and re-affirmed your love and friendship in the face of daunting odds. You're good dogs, Rovers…good, good dogs."

Hunter stood up, and he said, **"TO THE POWER OF THE PACK!!"**

The rest of the team, along with Starlight and the kids, answered with their traditional **"AAAHHHRRROOO!!"**

**A short time later…**

Hunter and the other Rovers took their seats, and Starlight walked into the room with a large serving tray in her hands, and a smile on her face. She said, "Surprise…a dinner that the kids and I made with love…Chateau Briande, honey-glazed carrots, corn-on-the-cob, and lobster. Kayla helped me make a very special dessert…you'll have to find out what it is after the main course."

Hunter replied, "Mom…this is so…you didn't have to do this, but thank you!!"

Starlight said, "You've done so much for so many, son…all of you have. This is my way…our way of saying thank you, to all of you for being the wonderful, caring dogs that you are. I'd like to offer a toast…to the most wonderful family and friends anywhere on earth, and to the best son and daughter I could have ever hoped for."

The Rovers all clinked their glasses together, and then they dug in. Colleen helped Kayla crack her lobster's shell open, while Blitz simply bit his. The meat inside had been treated with lemon and a light balsamic vinaigrette for added flavor, and Hunter said, "Wow…mom, I didn't know you could cook like this…I've never had a better-tasting lobster than this…and the Chateau-Briande is just awesome!!"

Colleen added, "I'll say…this dinner's abso-bloomin'-lutely fantastic, mum…and the only thing that makes it better than what it already is…I'm sharing it with the dog I love more than anything, my three wonderful children, my wonderful mum…and the best friends ever to grace the earth."

The Rovers enjoyed the rest of their meal, cherishing the opportunity to be together as a family.

Once the dinner plates had been cleared away, Cassie went out into the kitchen and brought in the Tiramisu that Starlight and Kayla had made, and she said, "Who wants some nice Tiramisu?"

Colleen smiled, and she said, "That looks nummy, dear…Kayla, you truly are taking after me in so many ways, and I'm so very proud to be your mother. I love you, my little angel."

Kayla replied, "I love you too, mommy. Can you cut me a slice of Tiramisu, please?"

Colleen smiled at her daughter, and then she dished up a slice of the dessert. It was made of ladyfinger cookies dipped in espresso and layered with mascarpone cream cheese and zabaglione. Once they'd all finished dessert, Hunter and Colleen both hugged Starlight, and then they headed for their rooms. The twins brushed their teeth, and Alex said, "Goodnight, mom and dad. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Cassie…and you too, Kayla."

Cassie repeated the ritual with her parents and her siblings, and then she snuggled into her bed, across the room from her brother's. Kayla's bed was in between the two older siblings, and Colleen sat down while Kayla selected a book for tonight's story. Once she'd chosen her book, Colleen scooped her into her lap, opened the book, and began reading. Once she'd finished, she said, "Now, my dear…get some sleep, because we've got a busy day tomorrow. We've got to make Grandma's birthday the best she's ever had, and both daddy and I are gonna need you to help us."

Kayla kissed her mother's cheek, and she replied, "I will, mommy…sleep tight. I love you."

Colleen gently nuzzled her daughter, and she replied, "I love you too, Kayla. Sweet dreams."

Colleen turned on the nightlight, and then she and Hunter walked out into their room. Hunter said, "Thanks so much, Colleen…for standing up for me, and letting those creeps know that you'll always love me, even though I'm a mixed-breed. I don't know of any other female dog that could ever love me in the special way that you do, and you'll always be in my heart, my English Rose. I've got a song that I'd like to sing for you…which sums up perfectly just how much I will always love you."

The pretty female Collie replied, "Huntie…I'd love to hear you sing for me."

Smiling, Hunter cleared his throat, and then he began singing, letting the song's lovely melody flow right to Colleen's heart.

'_Angel eyes_

_You have angel eyes_

_Such a smile that lights up my life oh_

_You're a dream come true_

_Now I'm holding you_

_And I'll never, never let you go_

_I will never let you go_

_First time I laid my eyes upon you_

_All my dreams were answered_

_First time I kissed your tender lips_

_My love to you I surrendered_

_I'll never let you go_

_You're always on my mind_

_You're the only one for me_

_You're all I need_

_And I'll never, never let you go_

_Angel eyes_

_My heart relies_

_On the love you give to me_

_You never let me down_

_You're always by my side_

_And I'll never, never let you go_

_I will never let you go_

_When my heart starts to crumble_

_And the tears start to fall_

_You hold me close with tender lovin'_

_And give me strength to carry on_

_I'll never let you go_

_You're always on my mind_

_You're the only one for me_

_You're all I need_

_And I'll never, never let you go_

_I'll never let you go_

_You're always on my mind_

_You're the only one for me_

_You're all I need_

_And I'll never, never let you go oh ooh_

_And I'll never, never let you go.' _

Tears of joy filled Colleen's bright blue eyes, and she said, "Huntie…I'll never let you go either…because you've always been here for me whenever I've needed you, and I know you always will be. I've got a special song for you too."

Hunter kissed his lovely angel, and then she began to sing, putting every bit of her love for Hunter into the song.

'_Beneath a veil so cold and deep,_

_I watched you as you deeply sleep_

_The melody of prayer; on the lonely fields,_

_a little light shined_

_I watched as you dreamed_

_You laughed like a child_

_So dear, and yet so far -_

_That is the promise of our future_

_That one day, on a green morning,_

_One day, we will make it there_

_Because in this wintered sky_

_We still believe_

_Fields of Hope_

_On the day we were born, we were embraced_

_And now we search for those gentle hands again_

_The melody of prayer; one vanishes,_

_And all begins again; a powerful, painful continuation_

_One day, to that green morning,_

_We'll cross through all these nights_

_Because that is the place each one of us searches for_

_Now, within my own heart,_

_I want to keep you warm_

_So dear, and yet so far -_

_In the name of peace_

_Fields of Hope_

_So dear, and yet so far -_

_The fields of promise_

_Fields of Hope_

_Fields of Hope.' _

Hunter pulled Colleen's body against his, and he said, "Colleen…no matter how many times I've held you like this…your beauty always blows me away. You've got the most incredible eyes I've ever seen, you're strong, sweet, loyal, honest…and the best friend I've ever had…and you're the only one I'll ever love, now and forever."

Colleen snuggled against Hunter, and she replied, "I love you too, Huntie…with all my heart and soul. We'll always be together, 'luv…and I won't ever let anything break us apart."

Hunter's lips met Colleen's in the first of many deep, passionate kisses, as they slowly made their way over to their bed. Colleen sank down onto the soft, warm mattress, and Hunter followed soon after. They spent the next hour or so in a world of their own, and when their passionate activities ended, they removed the sheets, before heading into the bathroom to clean up. Once they'd showered and donned their pajamas, they brushed their teeth, and then they put fresh sheets on their bed. Colleen and Hunter snuggled up together, and as she nestled her head against Hunter's chest, Colleen said, "Sweet dreams, Huntie…I love you with all my heart."

Hunter kissed her lips gently, and he replied, "I love you too, Colleen…and I will always love you."

After one final kiss, the two lovers fell asleep in a warm embrace, knowing that tomorrow would be the best day of Starlight's life, and they would all be taking part in making her day special.

**Next Chapter: With Parvo's evil scheme finally at an end, Hunter and the rest of the Rovers are free to turn their attention to happier things…namely Starlight's birthday. Hunter, Colleen, and the kids begin her special day by making breakfast in bed for her, and then they take her out to lunch at the Olive Garden. Later that afternoon, Colleen and the kids take Starlight out to the local art gallery, while Hunter and Exile take the Night Rover out to Oregon to pick up Ranger. When they arrive home, Hunter puts his father through the Transdogmafier, while Exile helps the other Rovers prepare the Rec. Room for Starlight's party. After Hunter and Ranger have gotten acquainted, Hunter has Colleen bring his mother in, and Starlight is finally reunited with her husband. The two of them joyfully embrace, before heading outside to talk. Ranger and Starlight watch the video of their son's adventures with the other Rovers, and then they both head downstairs to thank Hunter and Colleen for bringing them back together. Ranger is overjoyed to meet his adopted daughter and his grandchildren, and then Starlight is treated to a wonderful party, before she and Ranger head upstairs and get comfortable. Be here next time for all the joy and cheer, in Chapter Eight: Happy Birthday, Starlight!**


	8. Happy Birthday, Starlight!

**A Surprise For Starlight**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary****: Starlight's special day has arrived, and Hunter enlists the aid of Colleen and the kids in order to help make his mother's birthday the best she's ever had. Hunter and his family surprise Starlight with breakfast in bed, and then they go out for a walk in the park. Hunter and Colleen treat Starlight to lunch at the Olive Garden, before heading back to Headquarters to prepare for the party. While Colleen and the kids surprise Starlight with the birthday montage video they made for her, Hunter and Exile head out to Oregon to pick up Ranger. Once they arrive home, Exile goes to help with the set-up of the party, while Hunter puts his father through the Transdogmafier. Once he and his father have had a chance to get to know one another, Hunter asks Colleen to bring his mom in, and when Starlight sees Ranger for the first time in years, she's overjoyed. After they've had time to catch up, Starlight tells him that she's not upset with him for leaving, and then Hunter and Colleen make a special birthday dinner for Starlight, where Ranger surprises her with the locket that Hunter got at the mall. Ranger gets to know Colleen and the kids, and he's more than happy to adopt them. After dinner, they have Starlight's party, and then Ranger adds his name to the reserve list. He and Starlight are test-fitted for the armor, and then the two of them head upstairs to bed, while the other Rovers do the same.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Road Rovers, or any of the characters. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, were created by Tom Ruegger, and are the property of Warner Brothers. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Songs:**

**Starlight's birthday montage song: 'Wind Beneath My Wings'-Bette Midler**

**Ranger's song to Starlight: 'Always'-Atlantic Starr**

**Starlight's song to Ranger: 'Everytime We Touch'-Cascada**

**Hunter's song to Colleen: 'You're The Inspiration'-Chicago**

**Colleen's song to Hunter- 'Every Heartbeat'-Amy Grant**

**Chapter Eight: Happy Birthday, Starlight!**

As the first rays of sunlight came through the curtains of their bedroom window, Hunter and Colleen rose to greet the new day together. Hunter said, "Good morning, my English Rose. Did you sleep well last night?"

A beautiful smile played across Colleen's face, and she replied, "How could I not, Huntie…I had you by my side, which is all I'll ever want and need. You make me feel like we're in paradise whenever we're together, Huntie…and I love you more than anything."

Hunter drew her close, and he said, "I've always loved you, Colleen…ever since the first day we met, my heart was yours, and every day since then, I've loved you more with each passing day…and our love will never end."

Once they'd finished making their bed and gathering up their clothes for the day, Hunter and Colleen headed for the bathroom so they could freshen up for the very special day that they had planned for Starlight.

After Hunter and Colleen came out of their shower, Hunter finished drying his fur off, and then he pulled his shirt on. He smiled as he saw Colleen do the same...no matter what she did, her beauty sent his heart into overdrive. She truly was a rare gem, and he thanked God above for bringing her into his life.

Colleen walked over to Hunter, and she gently pulled his body close to hers. She said, "Any ideas on what we can make for mum's special breakfast, 'luv?"

Hunter looked down into Colleen's shimmering ocean blue eyes, and he replied, "I made up a menu last night, while you were reading to Kayla. Take a look and let me know what you think."

Colleen accepted the piece of paper, and she read:

_**'Cinnamon & Brown Sugar Pancakes with maple syrup **_

_**1 Sliced Apple **_

_**Freshly-made Pineapple Juice**_

_**Additional: 1 rose to accent the tray.' **_

Colleen smiled, and she said, "Oh Huntie...you always think of the most romantic and wonderful ways to surprise someone...I'm so glad that destiny brought our hearts together, and I'll never stop loving you."

Hunter replied, "I'll always be here with you, Colleen. My love will belong to you, and no one else, for the rest of eternity."

Their lips met in a long, deep kiss, and then they went to wake the kids up.

Hunter opened the door to his kids' bedroom, and the sight that met his and Colleen's eyes made both of their hearts soar. The kids were already up and about, and Cassie was showing Kayla how to put new bed sheets on, since it was the usual day for changing the bed sheets. Colleen walked over, and she said, "Good morning, my dears...Cassie, I'm so proud of you, teaching Kayla how to change her bed. You're a very mature, sweet young lady, and you'll make a great Rover someday. I love you."

Cassie hugged her mother, and she said, "I love you too, mom...and I learned from the best. You and dad taught me everything I know, and I'm very proud to be your daughter."

Hunter smiled as he walked over and embraced his wife and older daughter, and then Alex said, "Good morning, mom and dad. If there's anything I can do to help you get ready for Grandma's birthday, just let me know."

Kayla walked up, and she said, "I'll help too, daddy. I want Grandma to have the best birthday ever...I love her just as much as I love my brother and sister...and how I love both you and mommy."

Hunter and Colleen both hugged their children, and then Colleen said, "You three truly are a blessing...and every day, I'm reminded of just how lucky I am to have such a wonderful family. You three sweet angels, your wonderful daddy, and Grandma...not to mention both of your aunts and uncles, and their kids. Daddy and I are gonna make Grandma's favorite pancakes for her, so who wants to help daddy with that?"

Alex raised his hand, and he said, "I'll do that, mom."

Hunter replied, "That's great, son. I'll read the instructions, and you can help me make up the main course. How's that?"

Alex smiled up at his father, and he replied, "Sounds great, dad."

Colleen said, "Now then...who wants to help me slice up the apple?"

Cassie raised her hand, and she replied, "I'll do it, mom."

Colleen answered, "Wonderful. You can peel the skin off, and I'll slice it up into wedges, alright?"

Cassie nodded, and she replied, "Sure, mom."

Kayla said, "Mommy, can I help make the juice? I saw that you had pineapple juice on the menu."

Colleen replied, "Sure, honey. I'll help you take care of that."

Kayla smiled, and she hugged her mother, before they all headed downstairs into the kitchen.

Once they had made their way downstairs, Hunter pulled out a box of pancake batter mix from the cupboard, and then he took out some ground cinnamon and brown sugar. Alex grabbed the flour and the baking powder, and then he and Hunter proceeded to mix all the ingredients up, until Hunter had the mixture ready to pour into the pancake griddle.

Meanwhile, Colleen watched as Cassie peeled the skin away from the apple, after washing it off in the sink. Once she was done, she said, "Here, mom. It's all ready for you to cut it."

Colleen said, "Thank you, dear. You're a big help...and between all of us, Grandma's gonna have an abso-bloomin-'lutely wonderful day today."

Once she was done slicing up the apple, Colleen walked over to Kayla, and she broke off the hard outer skin of the pineapple, and tossed it into the garbage. She pulled out the juicer, and she said, "Okay, honey...now slide the fruit in, and press the green button there, and it'll make Grandma's juice."

Kayla replied, "Okay, mommy." The young Retriever-Collie mix put in the cut-up pieces of pineapple, and then she closed the lid on the juice container, before pressing the ON button. The juicer whirred and buzzed, until it was filled to the brim with the sweet, succulent juice. Colleen removed the pulp filter and emptied it, and then she poured some into a glass. Hunter grabbed a tray, and Alex put the plate with his Grandmother's pancakes onto it. Cassie did the same with the apple slices, and Kayla added the juice. Hunter put a nice, red rose onto the tray, and then Colleen added her own touch, her and Hunter's birthday cards, along with the ones that the kids had purchased. With their surprise ready, they made their way up to Starlight's room.

Starlight was laying on top of her bed, watching the morning news, when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it to find her son and the rest of her family standing there, smiling. Hunter said, "Good morning, mom...and Happy Birthday."

Starlight hugged her son, and she replied, "Thank you, son...I love you so much...and I'll always be proud to call you my son...just as I'm proud to call Colleen my daughter."

Colleen hugged Starlight, and she said, "Mum...I love you too. We made you a surprise...your favorite breakfast in bed. Cinnamon and brown-sugar pancakes with maple syrup, apple slices, and fresh, homemade pineapple juice. Huntie added the rose...and we've got your cards there. Happy birthday, mum."

Starlight and Colleen shared another hug, and then they gently kissed each other's cheeks. Alex said, "Happy birthday, Grandma...I helped dad make the pancakes."

Cassie hugged her grandmother, and she said, "I helped mom cut up the apple."

Kayla said, "I helped mommy make your juice, Grandma...I hope you like our birthday surprise."

Starlight had happy tears in her eyes, and she said, "Oh my...this is just so wonderful...my favorite breakfast meal...and I have the most wonderful son in the world to thank for it...along with my sweet adopted daughter and my three wonderful grandchildren. I love you all...thank you so much."

Starlight opened her cards, hugging everyone in turn, and then Hunter dashed back downstairs and poured some cereal for himself, Colleen, and the kids, and he grabbed some bottles of milk to go with the bowls of cereal. With that done, he headed back upstairs, and the whole happy family enjoyed their breakfast together.

Once breakfast was done, Hunter and Colleen headed downstairs to take care of the dishes, while the kids stayed with Starlight. Kayla said, "Grandma, I hope you really enjoy your special day today…how was breakfast?"

Starlight smiled, and she replied, "It was wonderful, dear…especially since it came from the heart of not only my dear son and his loving wife…but you and your wonderful brother and sister helped too. Blitz truly did give all of us a wonderful present when he brought me here to live with you…not only did he bring me back into my son's life…I got to meet the wonderful family that he's become a part of. Now that I'm part of this family, I want you to know that I love you all, and I always will."

Kayla gently wrapped her arms around her grandmother, and the female Retriever was soon joined by Alex and Cassie. As she held her three grandchildren in her arms, Starlight said to herself, _'Ranger, my love…if only you could see the wonderful family that our son has…my darling adopted daughter Colleen, my grandson Alex, and my two sweet granddaughters Cassie and Kayla…I'm sure you'd love them every bit as much as I do once you got to know them…and I know I'll be able to see you again, my love…because once two hearts unite in love, they can never truly be torn apart, no matter how far away the two lovers are. Ranger…I love you, and I always will.'_

Just then, the door opened, and Hunter said, "Mom, Colleen just came up with a really wonderful idea…how about if we all go out to the park for a little bit, and then we'll go have lunch together at your favorite restaurant?"

Starlight said, "That sounds absolutely wonderful, son…and Colleen, thank you so much for all the wonderful surprises you've given me so far. Ever since I met you, dear…I've come to love you more and more every day. You and my son truly were meant to be together, and I know you'll always take good care of him."

Colleen hugged her adoptive mother, and she replied, "Mum, I love you too…and believe me…meeting Huntie and falling in love with him…that's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I couldn't live a day without his love, and I know he'll always be with me, just like I'll always be with him."

Hunter and Colleen hugged, and Starlight joined them, along with the kids, and as they headed downstairs, Blitz and Sam came out of their room, along with Karina. Blitz said, "Happy birthday, Starlight. I hope you're having a wonderful day so far."

Starlight blushed, and she replied, "I couldn't ask for a better day, Blitz…Hunter, Colleen, and the kids…they made my favorite breakfast-in-bed for me, and now we're heading out to the park for a bit, and then we'll be going to my favorite restaurant for lunch, the Olive Garden."

Sam said, "Wow…you certainly do have a wonderful family, Starlight. With a son like Hunter and a daughter as sweet as Colleen…I know you're gonna be in for a real treat. Have fun out there, and we'll see you later."

Starlight hugged Blitz and Sam, and she did likewise with Karina. The young Shepherd/Doberman mix hurried to catch up with Alex before he left, and she said, "Alex, are we still on to play some Skee-Ball later?"

Alex hugged his best friend, and he replied, "Of course we are…I wouldn't miss a play-date with you for all the money in the world. I'll see ya later, Karina."

Karina replied, "Have fun, Alex."

The two friends hugged one last time, before Alex hurried to catch up with his parents. He waved to her one last time, before heading down the stairs to go out on their family trip.

Karina waved back, until her friend was out of sight. She then rejoined her parents, as they went to meet with Exile and Kasha to discuss the preparations for Starlight's party that evening.

**Exile and Kasha's room…**

As she and Exile came out of their shower, Kasha toweled her silver and white fur dry, before putting on her shirt and jeans. Right next to her, Exile was doing the same. Once they'd both gotten dressed, the two Huskies embraced. Kasha said, "Good morning, my beloved hero Husky. Did you have good sleep last night?"

Exile pulled Kasha's body against his own, and she snuggled her head against his muscled chest. He replied, "Of course, my lovely snowflower. With you in my arms, I always have good sleep. You mean everything to me, Kasha…ever since I met you as puppy, I have loved you, and now that we are together, I will love you for rest of my life."

Kasha kissed Exile deeply, and when they pulled apart, she said, "I love you too, Exile. You are most wonderful male dog in entire world, and I could never love anyone else. We will be together always…I promise you this from bottom of my heart."

After a second kiss, both Exile and Kasha finished getting themselves ready, and when they walked in to their son's room, they found Alek already up and about. He said, "Good morning, mother and father. Today is going to be great funski…especially for my wonderful Godmother."

Both Exile and Kasha smiled at their son, and Exile lifted the young Husky into his arms. He said, "Yes, my son…today will be wonderful day. When Comrade Hunter come back with family, he and I have errand to run, but we will be back soon. Until then, he wanted us to meet with Comrades Blitz and Sam to discuss plans for tonight. We just need to wait for them to come in."

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Kasha went to open it. She said, "Ahh…good morning, Comrades!! Come in and get comfy. Exile and I were waiting for you so we could make plans for Comrade Starlight's party tonight."

Samantha smiled at her friend, and she said, "Thanks, Kasha. Blitz and I made some bacon/egg/cheese breakfast sandwiches, and you're more than welcome to have some. Sorry it's not anything special, but…"

Exile said, "Do not be worrying, Comrade. You and Blitz are both cherished friends, and I am happy to be sharing breakfast with you."

Sam hugged Exile, as did Blitz, and Karina walked up to Alek. She said, "While our moms and dads talk, how about if we go and play air hockey?"

Alek smiled, and he said, "I would like that very much. Mother, may I please go with Comrade Karina to recreation room until time comes to decorate for party?"

Kasha replied, "Of course. Just stay there and do not be leaving…and play nice."

Alek replied, "I will, mother. I see you and father later."

When the two young Cano-Sapiens had left the room, Blitz said, "Hunter and Colleen are counting on all of us to help make Starlight's party the best one she's ever had, so let's not disappoint our friends. I'll give Sam a hand with putting up the banners, and then we'll program the jukebox to play Starlight's favorite songs."

Exile replied, "That is wonderful idea, Comrade. Kasha, can you be helping Shag make party snacks, and then bring food out when time comes?"

Kasha replied, "Da, and I will also get Alek to help. He loves helping out, especially at parties."

Samantha said, "After I'm done helping Blitz out, I'll help bring the presents downstairs, and I'll help the rest of you get the room ready by moving the game tables aside, so we can have a dance floor."

Exile said, "That should cover everything…now all we need to be waiting for is Comrades Hunter and Colleen to return from family trip."

When the meeting ended, Blitz and Sam went to watch the TV in the Rec Room for a little while, and Exile went for a walk on the beach with Kasha.

**Emerald Park, with Hunter and his family…**

As they relaxed under the shade of a tall elm tree, Hunter and Colleen snuggled against one another, enjoying this opportunity to be together. Colleen smiled, as she listened to the soothing beat of Hunter's heart. His strong arms were gently wrapped around her waist, and she had one hand on his back, and the other on his cheek. She said, "Huntie, before I met you, I never felt anything like the fire in my heart and soul that your love ignited. You may be a mixed-breed, but I could care less…you've got the purest heart of any male dog that I've ever known, and no matter what, I'll always love you."

Hunter cradled Colleen, letting her sweet scent of vanilla and roses wash over him. He looked down into her beautiful blue eyes, and he said, "Colleen, you truly are an angel. There's no other female dog in all of creation that could ever make me feel the way you do whenever I'm with you. Whenever I need someone to talk to, or if I need someone to lift my spirits, you've always been right by my side through everything, and I want you to know this, my love…I'll always be with you…my one and only love."

Colleen let herself melt against Hunter's warm, strong body as they kissed, and sparks flashed under their closed eyelids. When they both came up for air, Hunter offered Colleen his hand, and he gestured towards the lake. She smiled, and then they both ran towards the pure, sparkling water for a swim.

Starlight sat nearby, watching her grandchildren play catch. Alex caught a nice fastball from Kayla, and then he tossed it over to Cassie, and the cycle began again. She smiled, watching the warmth radiate from the deep bond that her family shared with one another. Hunter and Colleen emerged from the lake in their bathing suits, and Hunter playfully tossed Colleen into the air. She squealed in pleasure, as he caught her in his arms and twirled her about, before gently setting her back on her feet and kissing her.

Tears of joy came to Starlight's eyes as she watched her son and daughter playing together…the bond of love that joined the two of them were so powerful, they'd formed a psychic bond between the two. Their love had gone deeper than just the physical level…they truly were bonded together down to the cores of their souls, and nothing would ever break her family apart.

She walked up to join her son and daughter, and she said, "Hunter, Colleen…never since the time I shared with my husband have I ever seen a love that was this strong…I can literally feel the love radiating from you, and I want you both to know that I love you both, and I always will."

Hunter pulled his mother into a warm hug, and he replied, "I love you too, mom."

Colleen repeated the gesture, and she said, "Mum, even if we're not related by birth, I want you to know that…being adopted by you, after marrying your wonderful son…I've never been happier in my life than when I'm with you, my beloved children, or with Huntie. You mean everything to me, and I never want to lose any of you."

The kids walked up then, and Kayla said, "I don't want to lose you or daddy either, mommy…or Grandma…or my brother and sister. I love you all."

Alex and Cassie both hugged their younger sister, and they were soon joined by the rest of their happy family. They went for a quick walk in the nearby gardens, and Hunter gave his mother a birthday rose, before setting off for the Olive Garden for lunch.

**Olive Garden Restaurant…**

As he and his family entered the Olive Garden, Hunter said, "I told you that I'd planned lots of special surprises for you, mom…and here's my next one, lunch at your favorite restaurant."

Starlight said, "Hunter, you are such a sweet and wonderful son. I can see why Colleen loves you so much…you've got a heart of gold, you always think of others before yourself, and you're the most caring, kind-hearted son that I could ever ask for."

Hunter smiled, and he said, "I learned from the best, mom. Everything I know…everything that I am…I learned from you."

Starlight hugged her son again, and Colleen joined them, before they were seated at a booth for six.

Their waiter set two baskets of breadsticks down on the table, along with some bowls of dipping sauces. She said, "Welcome to Olive Garden. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

Hunter nodded at his mother, and he said, "You first, mom. It's your birthday, and I want today to be all about you."

Starlight smiled, and she said, "I'll have Dr. Pepper, Please."

Colleen said, "Make that two, please."

Hunter ordered a Coca-Cola, and so did Alex. Cassie ordered a cherry-flavored Italian Soda, and so did Kayla.

The young woman wrote down their orders, and she asked, "Would anyone like an appetizer or a salad?"

Hunter and his family decided to go straight for the main course, aside from ordering some mozzarella sticks and chicken fingers.

Hunter and Colleen ordered a large plate of Spaghetti and Meatballs…their favorite fare at Italian restaurants. Starlight ordered Chicken Parmigiana. Alex ordered the Lasagna Classico, Cassie decided on the Five Cheese Ziti al Forno, which consisted of Ziti pasta in a five-cheese marinara sauce, baked with a layer of melted Italian cheeses. Kayla ordered a small pepperoni pizza, and within forty minutes, their meals were delivered, nice and piping hot.

As she dug into her meal, Starlight thanked the stars above for blessing her with the wonderful family she had. Her son and daughter were making her feel like a queen, and she had no idea that this was just the beginning of what would soon become the most wonderful day of her life. She took a sip of her soda, and then she said, "Hunter, I want to thank you and Colleen both, for bringing me out here for lunch…first my favorite breakfast, then a nice walk in the park, and now my favorite restaurant for lunch. I've had so much fun already, and I can't wait to see what you've got in store for tonight. Knowing you…it's gonna be the best birthday present ever."

Hunter and Colleen winked at one another, and then Hunter replied, "Trust me, mom…when you see what I've got planned for your special surprise, you'll feel like you're in Heaven."

Starlight replied, "Son, just being with you and Colleen, and the kids…that's enough to make me feel like I'm in paradise. I've got the best family I could ever ask for."

Hunter and Colleen both hugged Starlight, and the kids followed, before finishing their meal with a dessert order of lemon cream cake. After they were done, Starlight was about to pull out her credit card to help pay for the meal, but Colleen said, "Mum, today's your day, so let me and Huntie take care of this. Whatever you want, mum…Huntie and I will make sure it happens today, because having a sweet and loving mum like you is the best feeling ever, and I love you as if you really were my mum."

Starlight hugged her daughter, and she said, "I love you too, dear."

Before long, their waiter brought back the bill, and Hunter signed his name to the credit slip. Afterwards, they headed outside, climbed into the Street Rover, and headed for home.

**Back at Road Rover HQ…**

Blitz and Sam had just finished putting up the birthday banner, which Karina had so beautifully hand-painted, and as for Exile and Kasha, they'd just moved the last of the tables off of the floor. Shag came in, and he said, "Rood's all ready!!" (Food's all ready!!)

Exile said, "Great. Now we just wait for Comrades to come back home, and then the time will come for making Starlight's birthday dream come true."

Just then, Hunter and Colleen walked in, while Starlight went with her grandchildren to play Monopoly. Hunter said, "Ya ready, Exile?"

Exile replied, "Da, I am set to go, Comrade Hunter."

Smiling, Hunter said, "Great. Colleen, I need you and the kids to make sure ya stay with mom until I let you know it's time…I don't want her to even know I'm gone."

Colleen hugged her husband, and she replied, "You can count on me, Huntie. I've got a special birthday montage video made for her, and the kids and I are gonna sing "Wind Beneath My Wings" for her.

Hunter smiled and kissed Colleen, and then he said, "Great. Okay, Exile…let's go."

Together, the two of them headed down to the vehicle hangar, and climbed into the Night Rover. Hunter pressed the button to switch the rotors and engines to silent mode, and then he cloaked the midnight-black stealth helicopter. Exile plotted the flight plan into the navigation computer, and he said, "I estimate we will be reaching shelter where your father is in ninety minutes if we fly at half-speed, Comrade."

Hunter replied, "Well, then let's get moving. I promised my mom that she'd be getting something VERY special from me tonight, and I always keep my promises, especially when it concerns the ones that mean the most to me."

Exile replied, "Da…that is what makes you wonderful friend, and best leader. I am honored to call you my friend, Hunter."

The Retriever-mix smiled, and then he and Exile took off, headed for Oregon.

**Starlight's Room…**

Starlight had just purchased Pacific Ave., and she was in the process of handing the dice to Kayla, when Colleen walked in, holding a DVD in her hands. She said, "Happy Birthday, mum…the kids and I made this especially for you, and I hope you enjoy it."

Starlight smiled, and she said, "Dear, anything made by you and my sweet grandchildren…I'm bound to enjoy it."

Colleen slid the DVD into the tray on Starlight's VCR/DVD combo player, and on the screen, it read _'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TO THE MOST WONDERFUL MOTHER AND GRANDMOTHER IN THE WORLD…LOVE HUNTER, COLLEEN, ALEX, CASSIE, AND KAYLA.'_

Tears of joy welled up in Starlight's eyes, as picture after picture of her and her family came on the screen. Colleen said, "The kids and I…we'd like to perform this special musical piece just for you, mum…"

Once her three children had joined her, Colleen began singing to the wonderful and sweet female Golden Retriever that had allowed her to have a true family, after so many years of being alone, until she'd married the son of the wonderful woman in front of her.

'_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_It must have been cold there in my shadow,_

_to never have sunlight on your face._

_You were content to let me shine, that's your way._

_You always walked a step behind._

_So I was the one with all the glory,_

_while you were the one with all the strength._

_A beautiful face without a name for so long._

_A beautiful smile to hide the pain._

_Did you ever know that you're my hero,_

_and everything I would like to be?_

_I can fly higher than an eagle,_

_'cause you are the wind beneath my wings_

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed,_

_but I've got it all here in my heart._

_I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it._

_I would be nothing without you._

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?_

_You're everything I wish I could be._

_I could fly higher than an eagle,_

_'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

_Did I ever tell you you're my hero?_

_You're everything, everything I wish I could be._

_Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,_

_'cause you are the wind beneath my wings,_

_'cause you are the wind beneath my , the wind beneath my wings._

_You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings._

_Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high._

_Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings._

_Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my , fly, fly high against the sky,_

_so high I almost touch the sky._

_Thank you, thank you,_

_thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.'_

When the music and the video had finished, Starlight pulled her daughter and her grandchildren into a warm, loving embrace. She said, "That was so lovely…thank you so much…and I know I could never hope for a more loving family than you."

Kayla said, "There'll never be another Grandma that's as special to us as you, either…and I want you to know that I love you, just as much as I do my mommy and daddy, and my brother and sister."

Starlight hugged Kayla, and then Colleen said, "Let's all head out to the beach for a little snack…I'll make some pizza bites, and bring out some soda, and we can have a nice little picnic before dinner."

Starlight smiled, and she followed her daughter and the rest of her family downstairs, not knowing that her son was in the process of making her fondest dream come true.

**Oregon Animal Shelter…**

Once they arrived near the shelter where Hunter had located his father, the two Rovers landed the Night Rover on a grassy hill, since the large helicopter would be far too big for the parking lot. Hunter secured the controls, and after he'd locked everything down, he and Exile removed their flight helmets, and headed into the building. The desk clerk said, "Good evening…hey wait, you're both Road Rovers, aren't you? I saw you guys on the news earlier, when you got the Medal Of Honor for stopping that creep Parvo from ransacking the Smithsonian. It's an honor to meet you, and if there's anything I can do…"

Hunter said, "Actually, my friend Exile and I are here to bring my father back home to our Headquarters…it's my mom's birthday today, and I want to make tonight her best birthday of all. Besides…I'd like my family to be whole again…my mom, my wife and our three kids, and my dad. I've always wished that he could come to meet my wife and kids, and I think arranging a reunion between my mom and dad would be the best gift I could give to the very special female dog that brought me into the world, since she not only gave me life…she's adopted the dog I love as her daughter, and she's loved and cherished by all of us."

Exile added, "Da…she is wonderful dog, just like my Comrade Hunter, and for all the times he saved all our lives…not to mention he brought the love of my life into my arms, I will be doing everything to help him make mother's birthday as special as can be."

The clerk smiled, and he replied, "I understand…which dog is it?"

Hunter replied, "He's that copper-and-white furred mix right there, the one named Ranger."

The clerk grabbed a leash and unlocked Ranger's cage, and he said, "Let's go, boy…there's somebody here waiting to take you home."

When Hunter saw his father for the first time, he said, "Dad…I…I can't believe I'm finally meeting you!! Don't worry…I'm here to take you home to see mom again."

Ranger backed away, uncertain and somewhat frightened, since he'd never met these two dogs in front of him. He barked, but Hunter approached slowly, hands outstretched. He said, "Easy, dad…I know you don't know me, but I'm your son, Hunter. This is my buddy Exile, and we're gonna go home, and you'll be meeting my wife Colleen, and our three kids…not to mention your soulmate. Here…smell this."

Hunter held out his mother's collar, and Ranger sniffed it, catching the scent of the female Retriever that he'd almost given up hope of ever seeing again. His tail wagged, and he allowed Hunter to take him by the leash. Exile said, "Well Comrade, we have your father with us, now all we need to do is be getting homeski, make it into Headquarters without your mother seeing us, and send father through Transdogmafier."

Hunter replied, "I know, Exile…Colleen and the kids are gonna make sure my mom doesn't realize what I've got planned until everything's ready…I know I can trust Colleen, since she's never let me or anybody else down before,"

Exile nodded, and he said, "Da…this is true. She is wonderful girl, Comrade Hunter…you and her are perfect couple, just like Kasha and I."

Hunter clapped his Russian friend on the shoulder, and soon, they reached the Night Rover. Hunter activated the interior lights, and Ranger backed away, frightened. Exile said, "Is nothing to be afraid of, Comrade. Night Rover is perfectly safe, and your son is very good pilot. We will be getting home safe and soundski…I promise."

Ranger was still uncertain, and Hunter said, "Dad, believe me…I wouldn't do this if it'd hurt you, honest. Please…mom's waiting for her surprise at home, and I told Colleen and the kids about you…they really want to meet you. Colleen's a lovely, wonderful young lady…great sense of humor, and she's the most loyal, generous, golden-hearted female dog I've ever met, aside from mom. The kids…both Colleen and I are proud to be their parents, and I'm sure you'll love them, just like mom does."

Finally, Ranger climbed into the Night Rover, and Hunter adjusted the seat restraints onto his father's body. He then joined Exile in the cockpit, so that they could run through the pre-flight checks. Once everything was set, they plotted a course back to Road Rover HQ, and took off. Hunter smiled…he was just one step away from fulfilling his promise to his beloved mother on her special night.

**Back at Road Rover HQ…**

Colleen and Starlight were sitting down on the picnic blanket, while the kids played nearby. Starlight said, "Colleen, I'd like to thank you, dear…for everything you, Hunter, and the kids have done for me today. I've had the most incredibly wonderful time on my birthday, and I can't think of anyone that I'd rather share this special day with. I love you, dear."

With a happy smile, Colleen pulled Starlight into a warm hug, and she replied, "I love you too, mum. Sitting here with you, talking with you…I can see where Huntie got all his wonderful qualities from. He's got the same golden heart, the gentle, loving soul, and the same warm, kind personality that you do. I don't think I could ever be as happy as I am with any other dog, mum…Huntie's the only one I'll ever love."

Starlight replied, "I know, dear…he's told me the same thing about you. In fact, when he came to visit me that one time, before you two married…he told me all about you, and how much he cared about you. He said that at the time, the only reason he hadn't told you was because he was just too shy, and he was worried about what might happen to you if one of your enemies found out…that they'd use you to get at him. He said he'd been in love with you from the first day he met you, and from looking at you two when you're together…either here at the base or out on missions…I know that he meant every word of it. Take good care of him, Colleen…because I know in my heart that he'll always be here for you."

Colleen smiled, and then she and Starlight hugged again. Cassie and Kayla walked up, and so did Alex. Cassie said, "Mom, when can we go inside for Grandma's party?"

Colleen said, "Dad and uncle Exile are still busy setting up one more surprise for Grandma, Cassie. Daddy said he'd let me know when he was ready for us to come in. For now, let's just wait. How about if we all have a nice swim until it's time to go in?"

Starlight and the kids loved Colleen's idea, and so they donned their bathing suits, before heading into the warm water.

**Inside the base…**

After landing the Night Rover inside the main hangar bay, Hunter and Exile secured the helicopter's systems, and then they led Ranger out of the aircraft, heading up to the Mission Control Room. They passed by Professor Shepherd on their way, and Hunter said, "Master, this is my dad, Ranger. Dad, Professor Shepherd. He's the great man that gave all of us a purpose…protecting the world from evil scum like Parvo, and it's because of him that Colleen and I met."

Ranger sniffed Professor Shepherd's hand, and then he licked it. Professor Shepherd said, "That's a good dog, Ranger…welcome to Road Rover Headquarters. I'll leave you to get everything set up, Hunter…I'm sure your mother is looking forward to her party."

Hunter smiled, and then he and Exile led Ranger into the Mission Control room, towards the row of Transdogmafiers along the wall. Hunter walked towards his own designated unit, and Ranger stopped short, frightened of the unfamiliar metal cylinder. Hunter said, "Dad, trust me…it won't hurt a bit. That's the machine that made me able to walk, talk, and protect the world like I do with the others. Exile's been through it…and so has Colleen, and our fellow Rovers…Shag, Samantha, Kasha…and mom. Here…I'll show you."

Hunter walked into the cylinder, and the machine hummed. Seconds later, Hunter came out on all fours…a normal dog, just like his father. He barked, "Now…watch this."

Hunter walked back into the Transdogmafier, and before long, he came back out in his Cano-Sapien form. He said, "Ya see, dad…it doesn't hurt at all. Once you come out, you'll be able to see mom again, and you can meet my friends."

Ranger barked, and then he stepped into the Transdogmafier. Hunter watched as the machine worked it's magic. Once the smoke cleared, his father stepped out, wearing a suit of the older Road Rover armor. He looked himself over, before taking a long look around the room. After he'd taken everything in, he said, "You were right, son…that didn't hurt at all."

Hunter walked up, and he said, "Dad…I'm so glad to finally meet you…mom's missed you for so long, and that's why I brought you here…to be with her again. Tonight's her birthday, dad…and what better present can I give her, than bringing the one she loves back into her life?"

Ranger said, "Starlight…I wonder if she'll even speak to me now, after all this time…she's probably furious at me for running and leaving her behind…all these years, and I never knew I had a son."

Hunter put his arm around his father's shoulders, and he said, "Dad, she's not mad at you…not in the least. She doesn't blame you for leaving…the farmer that owned her…he didn't want you having anything to do with his watchdog, and so he chased you off the yard. Mom told me that she'd give anything to be with you again, dad…she still loves you, honest."

Ranger pulled his son into his arms, and the two of them held one another for a few minutes. Exile smiled…his best friend had finally met his long-lost father…and was just minutes from reuniting his family.

When Hunter and Ranger finally pulled apart, Hunter said, "Dad, I think the time's come…let's head to the Recreation Room, and we'll wait for mom there."

Ranger replied, "Lead the way, son…and thank you for bringing me home."

Hunter said, "Dad, I've always wanted you to be part of my life, and now we can all have our dreams fulfilled."

Ranger followed his son down to the Rec Room, and when they entered, Blitz and Sam walked up. Hunter said, "Dad, I'd like you to meet two of my fellow Road Rovers. This is my friend Blitz."

The Doberman extended his hand, and he said, "It's my pleasure, Ranger. Your son truly has become my dearest friend…he's almost like a brother to me."

Samantha said, "My name's Samantha, sir…and from what Hunter's told me about you, I can tell that he certainly takes after you in a lot of ways. It's an honor to meet you, the father of the dog that's part of why I'm alive today…and part of why I was able to meet Blitz…the love of my life."

Kasha walked up to join Exile, and she said, "Welcome to Road Rover HQ, Comrade Ranger. My name is Kasha, and Exile is my beloved husband. You truly have wonderful son, and I am honored…we all are, to call him our friend and leader."

Karina walked up, and Blitz scooped his daughter into his arms. He said, "That's Uncle Hunter's father, honey. His name's Ranger. Go on, say hello."

Karina said, "Hello, sir…my name's Karina."

Ranger said, "Blitz, you've got an adorable little girl…she looks just like Samantha, aside from having your fur coloring."

Samantha said, "She's our little angel…and I'm not the only happy mother here."

Kasha said, "Da…Exile and I have son, named Alek…ah, here he is. Alek, this is Comrade Hunter's father…his name is Ranger."

Alek shook Ranger's hand, and he said, "Welcome to family."

Ranger hugged the young male Husky, and then Hunter said, "Now, for the special event of the evening…"

Clearing his mind of all other thoughts, Hunter connected his mind to Colleen's, reaching out to her with the intense bonds of love that they shared. He said, _'Colleen, dad's all set, and everything's ready. You can bring mom in now.'_

Seconds later, Colleen answered,_ 'I hear ya, 'luv…we'll be right in."_

Ranger said, "Son, I felt something just now…as if you were…talking with your mind…I could almost hear your thoughts."

Hunter replied, "I was talking with my thoughts, dad…to Colleen. Our bond of love is so strong, we're connected not only at the heart, but at the level of our souls themselves. A long time ago, a vampire named Mordred tried to use her to create a new vampire dynasty, but her and I beat him using the pure love that we have for each other. Since then, our love's allowed me and her to communicate with our thoughts, no matter how far apart we are."

Just then, the doors opened, and Colleen walked in first, followed by the kids. Hunter smiled as he saw his blue-eyed angel walk up to join him, and she kissed his cheek. Finally, Starlight walked in, and when she saw who was standing in the center of the room, she gasped. She said, "Oh my…R-Ranger…is it really you?"

Ranger's eyes went wide, and he said, "S-Starlight…my God…you're even more beautiful than I remember."

The two Cano-Sapiens walked towards one another, and Ranger said, "Starlight…I-I never thought I'd see you again…I want you to know that I'm so sorry…for leaving you behind like I did, after I got you pregnant with the son I never knew I had. All these years, I never knew what happened to you, or if you'd ever want anything to do with me. I wanted so much to come and see you again, but that damned farmer would always aim that shotgun at me if I so much as walked along the side of the road that was outside the farm. If I'd had the choice, Starlight…I never would have left you. No matter what happens…I love you, Starlight."

Starlight took Ranger's hands into hers, and she replied, "Ranger…I've never been upset with you for leaving…honest. I loved you with all my heart back then, and I still do love you. I don't blame you at all for leaving…I'm just so happy that we're finally back together. Ranger…I love you too, and I always will."

Hunter and Colleen smiled, as Ranger's lips met Starlight's for the first time in ages. Blitz and Sam smiled too, and Exile began dabbing tears from his eyes, after accepting a Kleenex from Shag.

Starlight walked up to her son, and she said, "Dear…thank you so much…this is the most wonderful gift I've ever had."

Hunter said, "Mom, as special as you are, nothing is too good for you. Colleen helped too, and so did the kids."

Ranger came up to join them just then, and Hunter said, "Dad, I'd like you to meet my lovely wife, Colleen."

Ranger said, "My son certainly does have a wonderful eye…you're a true gem, Colleen."

The pretty Collie smiled, and she said, "Thank you, Ranger…or can I call you Dad?"

Ranger laughed, and he pulled Colleen into a hug. He said, "Of course you can…I can see how much my son loves you…if your love has united your very souls, than how can I not accept you, the one my son loves, as part of the family? From now on, Colleen…you'll always be a daughter to me."

Colleen's blue eyes filled with tears of joy, and she hugged Ranger deeply. Starlight and Hunter joined them, and then Ranger saw what looked like a smaller, blue-eyed version of his son. He said, "Hunter, who's this young man?"

Hunter replied, "Dad, this is my son, Alex…and this young lady is his twin sister, Cassie. The little one there that looks just like Colleen, that's our youngest daughter, Kayla. Kids, meet your grandfather."

Alex said, "Grandpa…dad's told me all about you, and so has Grandma. I'm so glad to finally meet you."

Ranger shook his grandson's hand, and then Cassie walked up. Ranger could see so much of his newly-adopted daughter in her…the only difference was in her brown eyes…exact mirror images of his son's eyes. Cassie said, "Grandma was right, Grandpa…you do look just like dad. I can tell where he got to be the wonderful dog that mom loves so much…with parents like you and Grandma, our family's going to be the best ever."

After he hugged Cassie, Ranger turned to face little Kayla. She looked just like a young Colleen…the same rich sable-and-white fur, the bright blue eyes, and Ranger could see streaks of gold in her fur too, obviously inherited from her father. Kayla said, "Grandpa…daddy was right…he always keeps his promises. I'm so glad to meet you, and I hope we can always be a family."

Ranger hugged the adorable young Retriever/Collie-mix, and he replied, "I wouldn't have it any other way, my dear…I've accepted your mother as my daughter, just like Grandma has…and I'm so very proud to finally meet my grandchildren."

Kayla hugged her grandfather again, and when he walked back over to join his son, Hunter slipped the locket into his palm. He whispered, '_Give that to mom after she's opened her other gifts, alright dad?'_

Ranger replied, "Sure, son.", before sliding the necklace into his pocket.

Starlight walked up to her husband, and she said, "Ranger, dear…would you like to go upstairs and see a video of our son's adventures, or would you rather have the party and presents first?"

Ranger replied, "Whichever you choose, my love…tonight's your night."

Starlight replied, "In that case…party first, then the video."

With a smile on his face, Ranger led his wife over to the sofa, and Professor Shepherd was the first to hand her his gift, which was a new set of gardening books. He knew that Starlight enjoyed growing vegetables for use in salads, and with these, she'd be able to grow even more of a variety.

Starlight said, "Master, these are wonderful…thank you so much!!"

Professor Shepherd said, "Starlight, you're a part of our family now, and on your birthday, I'll do anything to help make it as special as I can."

Professor Hubert handed Starlight a new sweater, and she hugged him deeply.

Colleen handed her gift to Starlight, and she carefully removed the wrapping paper. Once she had the last of it off, she pulled the lovely new dress from its box, and she said, "Oh Colleen…it's beautiful!! Thank you so much, dear!!"

Colleen hugged Starlight, and then Alex came up, holding the two cookbooks that he'd picked out for his grandmother. Starlight saw that one was for recipes straight from Applebee's, and the other one was for the Olive Garden…her two favorite restaurants. She said, "Alex, you're just as thoughtful and sweet as your father…thank you so much."

Alex hugged his grandmother, and then Cassie placed her gift into her grandmother's hands. She said, "Happy Birthday, Grandma."

Starlight unwrapped the jacket, and she slid it on over her shoulders. She walked over to one of the mirrors, and Ranger said, "Honey, that jacket looks great on you…but then again…as pretty as you are, you look good no matter what you wear."

Starlight hugged Ranger, and then Kayla presented her gift. She said, "From me to you, Grandma…I love you."

Starlight said, "I love you too, honey…thank you so much."

With a smile on her face, Starlight opened Kayla's package, and she held up the night robe for all to see. When she put it on, it fit her like a glove. She neatly folded it back up, and then she hugged Kayla.

Blitz presented his gift next, and Starlight hugged him, after she looked over the hair care set. He said, "I hope you like it, Starlight…I couldn't really think of much else to get you."

Starlight smiled, and she said, "It's lovely, Blitz…honestly. I love it."

Samantha passed her gift along next, and Starlight unwrapped the two bottles of scented bubble bath. She said, "Sam…I love these…they smell heavenly!! How did you know that rose and vanilla were two of my favorite scents?"

Samantha replied, "I was just guessing, actually…but I'm glad you like them."

Starlight accepted Karina's gift next, and she said, "Thank you so much for the bath salts, dear…I'll be sure to use them next time I take a bath."

Exile handed his gift over, and she said, "Exile…thank you!! I love movie and TV trivia. You're so sweet and thoughtful…no wonder Kasha loves you like she does."

Exile replied, "Is nothing, Comrade Starlight. You are mother of my best Comrade, and on your special dayski, I do anything I can to make you as happy as I can."

Kasha passed over her gift, and Starlight hugged her, after skimming through the first few pages. She said, "Kasha, thank you. You're a wonderful friend, and I'm so glad to know you."

Kasha answered, "To be friends with mother of wonderful dog that helped bring me back into arms of wonderful dog I love, is one of the best feelings in world, Comrade Starlight. Whatever I can do to make your special day bright…I'll do it."

Starlight smiled, and then Alek presented her with the shirt. She said, "Alek…it's beautiful!! Thank you so much."

Alek replied, "It was nothing…you are best Godmother ever, and I love you."

Starlight hugged the young male Husky, and she replied, "I love you too, Alek."

Finally, Shag presented her with the framed family picture, and Starlight pulled him close. Ranger stood up and walked over to her, and he said, "Dear, this is from me to you…happy birthday, Starlight."

Smiling, Starlight accepted the small box, and when she opened it, her eyes went wide. She pulled out the locket, and she said, "Oh Ranger…it's so…beautiful. I love you so much, Ranger…and I always will."

Ranger hugged her, and he replied, "I love you too, Starlight…with all my heart and soul."

Shag brought out the cake, and he was about to light the candles, when Ranger said, "No, wait…I think I can do this."

Ranger focused his mind on the candles, and in seconds, they lit up. Kayla gasped, and she said, "How'd you do that, Grandpa?"

He said, "I really don't know, dear…I just focused on the candles and thought '_ignite',_ and they lit up."

Professor Shepherd said, "That must be your special gift, Ranger…pyrokinesis."

Ranger said, "Earlier, when Hunter was talking to Colleen with his mind, I could almost hear his thoughts. I can hear everyone here as clear as day."

Exile said, "That is telekinesis…welcome to Road Rovers, Comrade…you have found your special gifts too!!"

Starlight hugged her husband again, and then she blew out the candles. After they had their cake, Ranger and Starlight headed upstairs, and the two of them climbed into bed, after Starlight started up the video of the Rovers' adventures. Ranger was amazed…his son had stopped several would-be world conquerors, evil alien robots, hostile monster aliens, and even a vampire lord…all with the help of his friends. He'd risked his life for them all on several occasions, and they'd all done the same for him. When the video ended, Ranger said, "Our son…did all that…he's incredible!!"

Starlight said, "He certainly is, dear…and so is Colleen. She's been right by his side from the beginning, and I know they'll never be apart…just like we'll never be separated again."

Ranger kissed his wife, and then they headed down to be test-fitted for their armor, since they'd added themselves to the reserve list.

While Hunter and Exile aided Ranger, Colleen and Samantha were helping Starlight. The light blue jumpsuit came first, and then came the middle layer, which was red. This was filled with the special hydrostatic gel that not only served to regulate temperature, it also served to insulate their bodies from the stresses of combat. Finally, the individual sections of the armor plating were attached…boots, shin and hip guards, knee plating, chest and back plating, shoulder armor, mid-arm protection, armored gloves, and finally, the helmet. Ranger and Starlight took a few laps around the track to get themselves used to the armor, and Starlight was soon using her speed like never before. Hunter said, "Wow…she's almost as fast as I am…80mph top speed."

In the meantime, Ranger melted a Parvo-shaped target with his pyrokinesis, and then he caused another one to explode with his telekinesis. After they'd finished their practice, they all headed to bed for the night.

**Ranger and Starlight's room…**

After she locked her door, Starlight pulled Ranger into a warm, loving kiss. She finally had him back after all these years, and she'd never let anything break them apart again, no matter what. She said, "Ranger…my love…I'm so happy to finally be with you again, and I'd like to sing for you…a song that fits this special occasion like no other."

Ranger replied, "Starlight…I've waited for so long to be with you…and I'd love to hear you sing for me."

Starlight looked deep into her beloved husband's eyes, and then she began to sing.

'_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life_

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side.'_

Ranger said, "Oh Starlight…you've got the voice of an angel, but you're my angel, and I'll never let you go, not for as long as I live. I've got a song of my own, my love…and I think it's perfect for us, at this very moment."

Starlight kissed Ranger, and then he started singing for his destined soulmate.

'_Girl you are to me, all that a woman should be,_

_And I dedicate my life to you always_

_The love like yours is grand,_

_It must have been sent from up above_

_And I know you'll stay this way, for always_

_And we both know, that our love will grow_

_And forever it will be you and me_

_Ooh your life is sun,_

_Chasing all the rain away,_

_When you come around you bring a brighter day_

_You're the perfect one_

_For me and you forever we'll be_

_And I will love you so for always_

_Come with me my sweet,_

_Let's go make a family,_

_And they will bring us joy, for always_

_Oh boy I love your soul,_

_I can't find enough ways to let you know_

_But you can be sure of course, for always_

_And we both know, that our love will grow_

_And forever it will be you and me_

_Ooh your life is sun,_

_Chasing all the rain away,_

_When you come around you bring a brighter day_

_You're the perfect one_

_For me and you forever we'll be_

_And I will love you so for always_

_Ooh your life is sun,_

_Chasing all the rain away,_

_When you come around you bring a brighter day_

_You're the perfect one_

_For me and you forever we'll be_

_And I will love you so for always_

_I will love you so, for always.'_

Starlight said, "Oh Ranger…I'll always love you too, for all the rest of my days on Earth."

Ranger pressed his lips to Starlight's, and they slowly made their way towards their bed. Starlight sank onto the mattress, and Ranger followed seconds later. Before long, the two of them lost themselves in the fiery heat of their passion.

After an hour or so, both Ranger and Starlight went in to clean up, and then they changed the bed sheets. After they'd gotten comfortable, Starlight pillowed her head on Ranger's chest, and she said, "Goodnight, my love…pleasant dreams."

Ranger kissed Starlight, and he replied, "Sleep tight, my dear Starlight…I love you."

Starlight murmured, "I love you too, Ranger…", before falling asleep. Ranger soon joined her in a peaceful slumber.

**Hunter and Colleen's room…**

After they finished helping clean up, Hunter and Colleen helped the kids get ready for bed, and then Kayla said, "Mommy, can you read to me?"

Colleen said, "Of course, 'luv…hop up here on mum's lap."

Kayla held out her favorite book, and Colleen read it to her. When she closed up the book, Colleen said, "Sweet dreams, my dear Kayla. I love you."

Kayla kissed her mother's nose, and she said, "I love you too, mommy. Goodnight, daddy."

Hunter finished tucking Alex and Cassie in, and he walked over to his youngest daughter's bed. He said, "I love you too, Kayla."

After Kayla fell asleep, Colleen turned on the kids' nightlight, and then she and Hunter headed into their room. Colleen said, "Huntie…your dad's such a wonderful dog…now I know how you got to be the unique and charming dog that won my heart. Huntie, I'll always be with you…no matter what. I'd like to sing for you…a song that spells out perfectly just how much I love you."

Hunter said, "Colleen, any song you sing for me always reminds me of how lucky I am to have you by my side."

Colleen smiled, and then she began to sing.

'_Hear me speak what's on my mind_

_Let me give this testimony_

_Reaffirm that you will find_

_That you are my one and exception to this rule_

_I'm simple but I'm no fool_

_I've got a witness happy to say_

_Every hour, every heartbeat bears your name_

_Loud and clear they stake my claim_

_My red blood runs true blue_

_And every heartbeat belongs to __you. _

_Classic case of boy meets girl_

_Moving in the same direction_

_You're not asking for the world_

_I'm not asking for a love that's well designed_

_For passing the test of time_

_I'm here to tell you_

_I'm here to stay_

_Every hour, every heartbeat bears your name_

_Loud and clear they stake my claim_

_Ask anyone and they'll tell you its true_

_Every heartbeat belongs to you_

_Every heartbeat bears your name_

_Loud and clear they stake my claim, yeah_

_My red blood runs true blue_

_And every heartbeat belongs to you._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh._

_Yeah sure maybe I'm on the edge_

_But I love you baby and like I said_

_I'm here to tell you_

_I'm here to stay_

_Every hour, every heartbeat bears your name_

_Loud and clear they stake my claim_

_Ask anyone and they'll tell you its true_

_Every heartbeat belongs to you._

_Every heartbeat bears your name (every)_

_Loud and clear they stake my claim, yeah_

_My red blood runs true blue_

_And every heartbeat belongs to heartbeat bears your name (every)_

_Loud and clear they stake my claim, yeah_

_(every heartbeat)_

_And every heartbeat belongs to you._

_Every heartbeat bears your name_

_Loud and clear they stake my claim_

_Ask anyone and they'll tell you its true_

_Every heartbeat belongs to you.'_

Hunter pulled Colleen into his arms, and he said, "Colleen…that has to be one of the sweetest songs I've ever heard…and I have one for you too…one that truly says just how much you mean to me, and how wonderful my life has been, ever since the day our hearts and souls became one."

Colleen kissed Hunter, and then he began to sing for her.

'_You know our love was meant to be_

_The kind of love that lasts forever_

_And I need you here with me_

_From tonight until the end of time_

_You should know, everywhere I go_

_You're always on my mind, in my heart_

_In my soul_

_You're the meaning in my life_

_You're the inspiration_

_You bring feeling to my life_

_You're the inspiration_

_Wanna have you near me_

_I wanna have you hear me sayin'_

_No one needs you more than I need you_

_And I know, yes I know that it's plain to see_

_We're so in love when we're together_

_And I know that I need you here with me_

_From tonight until the end of time_

_You should know, everywhere I go_

_Always on my mind, in my heart_

_In my soul_

_You're the meaning in my life_

_You're the inspiration_

_You bring feeling to my life_

_You're the inspiration_

_Wanna have you near me_

_I wanna have you hear me sayin'_

_No one needs you more than I need you.'_

Tears of pure love shimmered in Colleen's blue eyes, and she said, "Oh Huntie…I'm so glad that we were brought together…I could never love anyone other than you, and I'll never leave your side. My love will always be yours, Huntie."

Hunter kissed Colleen, and he replied, "I love you too, Colleen…and I meant what I said with that song. You truly are the inspiration in my life, Colleen…I couldn't live a day without you in my life, but I know we'll never be apart. I'll always be with you, Colleen…my one and only love."

The beautiful female Collie pulled Hunter into a warm, loving hug, and then she followed him to their bed. Seconds later, they lost themselves in the burning heat of their passion.

When Hunter and Colleen finally came down from paradise, they cleaned up in the bathroom, before changing their bed sheets. Once they'd gotten comfortable, Hunter said, "Goodnight, my English Rose…I'll never stop loving you."

Colleen kissed Hunter, and she replied, "My heart will always be yours too, Huntie…I've loved you since I first met you, and I've loved you more every day since then. Sweet dreams, 'luv."

In minutes, both Hunter and Colleen snuggled up together, knowing that the warmth of their love would always keep them together, just as their family would now forever be united by their love.

**The End.**


End file.
